Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger
by Iceranger32
Summary: (A new updated, revised version)Paul Golupski moves to Angel Grove to live with his Aunt Gina and cousin Kimberly after losing his parents and older sister in a car crash but he soon finds out his cousin and her friends are Power Rangers. He discovers more of his fathers past as well as his own when he becomes the White Ranger. Rated 'M' For strong language, blood, & mature scenes.
1. Green Reenergized

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is a somewhat brand-new story. For those of you that may have remember, there was a story that I did with the same name as this one, but just like what I had done with Lone Wolf, I had taken the original one down and I am going through each chapter and fixing up any mistakes I had made small and big as well as add in more stuff to make this one sound better. And plus, I have had recently thought up an idea for the sequel story for this one(Season 3, and the only way I could do it correctly was to add in more chapters to this one, and I thought it be best to do so by taking the old one down and reposting the story and adding those chapters in where I feel they would fit better rather than adding them to what was already in place. Also, as a note, I am doing the same thing for my A New Home series as well so those stories will be taken down within the coming days and I'll be reworking them as well. Now, in this one, my main OC Paul, becomes the White Ranger instead of Tommy as Tommy's Green Ranger Powers get reenergize. The first chapter is based on the Green No More episodes but I had gone and changed most of the plot to work it out to Tommy having his powers restore to full, so I pretty much took out most of the plot and just keep a few scenes here and there. Also like I said in the summary, this story also has a femslash pairing in it as Kimberly will be paired with Kat later on down the road in this. More pairings will be made available as later on. Also read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter for a few important pieces of news. Now without further ado here is the first newly revised chapter one for your reading pleasure.**_

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter One: Green Reenergized**

"Hey." a voice called out

Tommy slightly turned around and sees that it was Kimberly.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Having been told by Jason that he be out here, I had come looking for him here as I then walk up towards him.

"Jason told me that I find you here." I mentioned

Tommy just nodded as he goes back to dribbling the ball.

"How are yea?" I inquired

"Alright, the results of the bio scan Alpha ran on me should be in tomorrow." Tommy told me

Then, he tosses the ball towards the hoop, but it rolls along the rim and doesn't make it in. The ball then bounces off down the street away from us as Tommy just shakes his head and stands there not moving from his spot.

"Well, maybe Zordon can find a way to increase your powers." I suggested

"I don't want to get my hopes up Kim. Lord Zedd has been after me ever since he took over Rita's place. And he's not stopping till I'm stripped of all my powers." Tommy explained to me

Suddenly, we then begin hearing a loud crash of thunder booms around us. We both then looked around in shock and confusion as bolts of white lightning begin to surrounds us. I quickly take Tommy's hand, as a lone bolt creates a half faded image a few feet in the distance. I quickly bring the image to Tommy's attention, as we are both stunned by what we are currently seeing. It's another Ranger, a White Ranger to be precise, who is wearing a big golden shield with a circle of what appears to be a tiger symbol on its chest. Tommy and I walk cautiously over towards the image, and it also begins to walk closer towards us as well.

"It's another Ranger." Tommy mentioned

"I'm a Ranger from the future and we'll meet soon." The White Ranger explained to them

Just as quickly as he appeared, the image blinks out of the time stream in a flash of white energy, leaving Tommy and I baffled and confused.

"What was that all about?" I questioned

"It was some kind of message from the future." Tommy mentioned

"There was also something about that voice that sounded very familiar to me." I stated

"How so?" Tommy inquired

"I don't know, he just sound just like someone I know." I admitted

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Inside Lord Zedd's Palace, Lord Zedd just sits on his throne tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"The moment has finally come. The end of the Green Ranger is at hand, and this time, there is nothing that can save him from destruction." Lord Zedd stated

Goldar raises his sword upwards in a cheering moment

"We rebel in your evil brilliance, Lord Zedd." Goldar cheered

"And when the Green Ranger is no more, the other Rangers shall fall as well. Hahaha!" Lord Zedd declared laughing evilly

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Inside the Youth Center, Billy, Trini, and Zack were sitting at a table waiting for the others to meet up with them.

"When did you say your cousin was coming?" Billy inquired

"I don't know he should be here by now, I'm beginning to worry about him." Zack admitted

"Hmm." Billy muttered

"Hey, maybe he is just running a little late." Trini suggested

Suddenly, they all begin to here a noise coming from the hallway and quickly turned towards the hallway entrance to see an African American teenager walking into the Youth Center carrying a portable boom box on his shoulders as a crowd follows him as he enters the gym area and puts the boom box down and starts entertaining a large crowd by displaying some killer moves. Zack just chuckles upon spotting him as him along with Trini and Billy walks over towards the stairs.

"Man, don't tell me." Zack stated

"I take it that's your cousin Zack?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, that be him." Zack confirmed

Zack's Cousin then hams it up for attention by busting out some more moves. The other teens watching him are all smiles as Trini, Billy and Zack are also quite happy. His cousin eventually does the moonwalk before turning towards Billy, Zack, and Trini.

"Yo Zack man. What's happening?" He inquired

"Boy, your cousin sure knows how to make a grand entrance." Billy mentioned

"You can say that again." Zack stated

"Yeah no kidding." Trini agreed

Once the song stops, Zack's cousin finally finishes up his dance routine, and the crowd roars with applause as does Billy, Trini, and Zack. He then picks up his portable boom box and walks up towards Billy, Trini, and Zack.

"Hey what's up." Zack greeted

"Hey, Cuz." Zack's cousin greeted back as the two cousins clasp hands

Richie then walks over towards them.

"Man, you are really good." Richie mentioned to Zack's cousin

"Runs in the family." He mentioned

He then faced Zack.

"Right Zack?" He inquired

"You know it." Zack agreed

The two cousins then clasp hands once more.

"Curtis, this Billy, Trini, and Richie." Zack introduced him to his friends motioning towards each of them

Zack then turned towards them for a moment before motioning towards Curtis.

"Curtis just moved here from out of town." Zack mentioned

"It's a pleasure to meet you Curtis." Billy told him

Billy shook Curtis's hand as he then motioned over towards Richie.

"Richie here is new to town also." Billy mentioned

Curtis turned towards Richie as the two then shook hands.

"I bet you know all the Angel Grove hot spots." Curtis mentioned

"Well somewhat." Richie admitted

Richie then motioned towards the Juice Bar.

"Hey, come on, I'll fill you in over lunch." Richie offered

Curtis smiled as he and Richie then clasp hands.

"Now this is what I call the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Curtis mentioned

The two then begin walking up the stairs towards the juice bar.

"This place is a really great hangout. I've got a job her with Ernie." Richie explained

Billy, Trini, and Zack were about to follow them when they then saw Tommy walk over towards them looking quite depressed.

"Hey Tommy, Kimberly told us what happened to you outside." Trini mentioned

Tommy nodded as he quickly looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on them.

"Man, it was really weird. It was another Power Ranger, but this one was White though." Tommy explained

"You know, it's quite possible that he appeared through a rip in the space-time continuum." Billy theorized

Just then, they then see Kimberly walk into the Youth Center and up towards them with a sad look on her face.

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having gotten a phone call from my mom, I had taken a few moments to calm myself as best as I could before I walked into the Youth Center and up to the others who were standing on the stairs.

"Hey Kimberly you ok?" Billy inquired

I just sighed.

"No, I just found out that my cousin Paul just lost both of his parents and older sister from a car accident." I revealed to them

"Oh, I'm sorry Kimberly." Trini told me giving her a hug

I accepted the hug as I hug her back.

"Man, how's Paul taking it?" Zack wondered as I know that he remembers Paul well from his past visits to Angel Grove

Trini and I break the hug as I sighed before looking him.

"Not well." I revealed

"When are you and your mom leaving to head to Michigan?" Billy inquired

"Mom and I are going leave for Michigan when we go on summer break here on Friday." I explained

"What's going to happen to Paul?" Trini inquired

"Well, my mom is going to ask him if he wants to move here to Angel Grove and live with us." I informed them

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had stood up from his throne and had walked over towards the balcony overlooking Earth as he just stares right at it.

"The time is almost here." Lord Zedd mentioned

Goldar is holding a rather small light green crystal with five pointed segments on it.

"My lord, what's the purpose of this crystal?" Goldar inquired

Lord Zedd turned around and faced Goldar as he walked over towards him.

"When the Green Ranger is no more, the crystal will be fully charged. And I will use it to destroy Zordon and his Command Center." Lord Zedd explained

"I can feel it siphoning off the Green Ranger's power. Hahaha!" Goldar stated laughing evilly

 _ **Meanwhile the next morning inside the Command Center**_

The next morning, Tommy had arrived at the Command Center to get the results of his bio scan, hoping for some good news out of it.

"So, what's the verdict, Zordon?" Tommy inquired

" **The news looks very promising, Tommy**." Zordon informs him

Tommy looks at him oddly confused, but also hopeful.

"The Bio Scan?" Tommy questioned

" **The scan came up positive**." Zordon revealed

Tommy smiled at hearing this.

" **We may have found a way to restore your powers to full for good this time**." Zordon informed him

"That's great, news Zordon." Tommy stated

"Yes, it is Tommy." Alpha agreed

"So, how do we restore them?" Tommy wondered

" **A Power Source, that has not been in use for years will be more than enough to restore your Green Ranger Powers**." Zordon explained to him

Tommy just nodded as he then realizes something else from what had happen yesterday.

"And what about that vision of the White Ranger? What does that mean?" Tommy questioned

" **Alpha is still trying to pinpoint its origin**." Zordon admitted

 _ **Meanwhile a while later at Angel Grove Lake**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

While Tommy was at the Command Center to get the results of his Bio Scan, the rest of us were at the lake, I am sitting on the shore with Billy and Trini as the two of them are helping me in collecting seashells, while Jason and Zack are off a few feet away practicing some karate moves.

"So, I was able to call Paul today and talk with him for a bit." I mentioned to Billy and Trini

"How's he doing?" Billy inquired

I just sighed.

"He still seemed pretty upset." I stated

Billy just puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure Paul will be okay. He just needs some time to process the information is all." Billy told me

"So, any word about Tommy?" Trini inquired

'In a way, I am kind of glad she is but at the same time kind of nervous and uptight about what would come of it.' I thought to myself

"No, we should know something from his power scan shortly though." Billy revealed

Suddenly, I then spot a very different looking shell a few feet away.

"Whoa. What a funky looking shell." I mentioned

As I go to reach for it to pick it up, we suddenly hear our Communicators go off. Jason and Zack quickly came over towards us as Billy, Trini, and I stand up. We all look around to make sure the close is clear before Jason reaches for his Communicator.

"Go ahead Zordon, we read you." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way, Jason out." Jason said into the Communicator

"Well looks like we are about to find out about Tommy's Bio Scan." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, come on, lets go." Jason instructed

The rest of us nodded as we all looked around one more time before the rest of us reached for our Communicators as we all then teleported to the Command Center.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stared down at Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack at the lake as he seen them being summoned to the Command Center.

"Yes, the time has come to finally put an end to them Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"But Master, the Green Ranger still has strength left." Goldar pointed out

Lord Zedd turned around and faced Goldar who was standing at the foot of the steps.

"Not for long. As soon as the Green Ranger Morphs, the crystal will begin draining Tommy's Green Ranger powers. I will send down my newest monster, and when the Rangers battle him, Tommy is sure to join the fight." Lord Zedd explained

Goldar just nodded.

"Yes. And use up the last of his strength." Goldar declared

The both of them begin laughing evilly as they raise their weapons into the air. Lord Zedd then turned back towards the Earth.

"The time has come." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then looked right at the lake where the Rangers once were and sees all the abandon seashells Kimberly left behind as well as the one she had spotted before having been summoned away to the Command Center.

"Inspired by little Kimberly's seashells, it's my latest, most devious creation." Lord Zedd mentioned as he swung around his Z Staff

He then energizes it as he then points it straight at the Earth in the direction of Angel Grove Lake.

"Behold, Turban Shell." Lord Zedd called out has he fired white energy beams down towards the Earth

 _ **Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Lake**_

Suddenly, Lord Zedd's energy beams strikes the weird looking shell that Kimberly had found earlier. Lord Zedd's energy beams also causes the other seashells to be adsorbs with the bigger shell transforming them all into a much larger form, with a pink worm/crab like creature with a gray head poking through it, with a small staff with a medium sized shell on top of it.

"Yes, I'm here, Lord Zedd. Your wish is my command. I'll take care of those Power Rangers for you." Turban Shell declared

Turban Shell then slowly walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having teleported to the Command Center, we all had spotted Tommy as we see him with a more positive look on his face that we haven't seen in a good while.

"So, Tommy, how did your test come out?" I inquired

Tommy just smiled.

"Positive." Tommy revealed

We all smile at hear that word.

"Zordon and Alpha had managed to find a way to restore my powers to full strength." Tommy explained

"Yeah." Zack cheered

"That's great." I stated as I give him a hugged

"Yeah, that is great news bro." Jason mentioned as the two of them clasp hands

"Thanks guys." Tommy thanked

Billy then turned towards Zordon.

"Zordon, what's this Power Source we will be using to restore Tommy's powers to full strength?" Billy inquired

" **The Gold Ranger's Power Coin**." Zordon revealed

We all looked at each other confused by this revelation as we all turned back towards Zordon.

"Wait, there was once a Gold Power Ranger here on Earth?" Zack inquired

" **Yes, there was Zack**." Zordon confirmed

"I don't get it Zordon, why have we never heard of this Ranger before?" Trini wondered

"And why hasn't this Ranger been around back since we first became Power Rangers?" Jason inquired

" **To explain a long story short, he felt that it was time the Earth was being protected by a new generation of Power Rangers, but if it was necessary, he would come be available to be called upon if needed**." Zordon explained

"So, he is coming and lending his powers to help energize Tommy's Green Ranger powers back up to full strength?" Billy inquired

" **I'm afraid that it is a bit more complicated then that Billy**." Zordon mentioned

We all just look at him confused.

"What you mean Zordon?" Trini wondered

" **Most recently, the Earth's first Power Ranger, the Gold Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger has passed away from a terrible tragedy**." Zordon explained

"Oh man." Zack muttered

" **But, it was discovered that just prior to his passing that he had passed on the Coin to his son and he is coming in his place to help with the regeneration process**." Zorodn informed us

Suddenly, we all then see a beam of white light teleported into the Command Center to reveal a male teenager about our age with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim but athletic body. I quickly recognize him right away as I am not in total shock and confusion by this.

 _Paul's POV_

After having teleported into the Command Center, I had taken a moment to look around the place.

"Paul?" A voiced questioned

I quickly turned towards where the voice was coming from to see that it was my cousin Kimberly as I just look at her with just as much shock and confusion.

"Kimberly? You're a Power Ranger?" I wondered

" **Yes, she is Paul**." A booming voice called out

I quickly turned towards the voice to see that it was a giant head floating in a plasma tube.

'That has to be Zordon.' I thought to myself

"You must be Zordon." I pointed out

" **Yes, I am Paul. I welcome you to the Command Center, the base of operations for the Power Rangers**." Zordon greeted

I then see a robot walk over who's head is shaped like a UFO and mostly gold in color with a small red visor around it that looks like mini windows and has a red chest plate with a lightning bolt on the center of it with a few buttons on there as well.

"And my name is Alpha 5. It's good to offically meet you Paul. Zordon and I have heard so many wonderful things about you from your father." Alpha 5 greeted

"Thanks Alpha, and it's good to finally meet both you and Zordon as well. My dad has told me a great deal about the two of you from his time as a Ranger." I greeted back

I then happen to look back over towards Kimberly and her friend to which I am able to recognize all but one.

'The one in the green shirt has to be the one named Tommy, the one she was telling me about who is also her boyfriend.' I thought to myself

"But, I am still kind of confused by the fact that Kimberly and her friends are Power Rangers. My dad never really mentioned that to me." I stated

" **Paul, it's a discussion that will have to take place at another time, as we have other business to attend to Paul**." Zordon explained

I turned back around to face Zordon, my dad's old friend and mentor.

"Right Zordon." I agreed

I then looked at the others who walks a bit closer over towards me before turning back towards Zordon.

"What do you need me to do?" I inquired

" **Hold your father's old Power Coin straight in front of Tommy and it will do the rest**." Zordon instructed me

"Right" I stated

I then got out my dad's old Power Coin that had a Gorilla on it as I look at it for a moment before pointing it towards my cousin's boyfriend.

" **I advise the rest of you to stand clear of Tommy**." Zordon instructed

The others did so backing away from him as they just move behind me.

" **Now Tommy, hold out your Power Morpher so that the Gold Ranger's energy can be adsorb into your Power Coin**." Zordon told him

Tommy nodded as he then got out his Power Coin and held it out in front of him. Suddenly, we all then see Gold lightning beams shoot out of the Power Coin and towards Tommy and his Power Coin as a mixture of Gold and Green Energy begins surrounding him.

"Is it enough?" Kimberly inquired

" **I am not sure Kimberly**." Zordon admitted

I then happen to see Kimberly dig out her Power Coin as she looked at the others who seem to nod in agreement with her as they too dig out their own Power Coins and stood next to me and held their Power Coins out in front of them right towards Tommy.

"We call upon the power of all of those combined." Jason called out

"Mastodon." Zack called out as his Power Coin began glowing Black

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out as her Power Coin began glowing Pink

"Triceratops." Billy called out as his Power Coin began glowing Blue

"Saber-Tooth Tiger." Trini called out as her Power Coin began glowing Yellow

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out as his Power Coin began glowing Red

Suddenly colorful lightning beams shoot out of their Power Coins and combined with what is coming out of my dad's Power Coin as it then also surrounds Tommy with their Ranger colors as well.

"Oh, I sure hope it's enough." Alpha mentioned

" **To ensure it is working, I too will use some of my own energy to assist them**." Zordon stated

Suddenly, we then see Zordon shoot out some of his own energy from the beams next to his Plasma Tube at Tommy as well. Several moments later, Tommy was standing in his Green Ranger Costume. We all stopped sending energy towards Tommy as I happen to see Kimberly and the others with happy looks on their faces.

"Yes, it worked." Zack cheered

"But, did it fully recharge his powers to full?" Trini wondered

"And, is it permeant this time?" Billy also wondered

" **Alpha, run a scan on Tommy**." Zordon instructed

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated as he grabbed a scanning device sitting on one of the control panels

Alpha then went over towards Tommy with the device and ran it up and down his Morphed body scanning him. After a few moments a beeping sound is heard as he looks at the device and turned towards Zordon and the rest of us jumping up and down.

"Zordon it worked, Tommy's power level is completely energized and is at full strength and the scan is also showing no sign of his Powers being drained." Alpha told Zordon

"Yes, this is awesome." Jason cheered

Tommy just laughs happily as he then takes off his helmet.

"Man, I feel totally reenergize." Tommy mentioned

Something popped into my head as I then turned towards Zordon.

"Zordon, what about my dad's old Power Coin, does it still have Power?" I inquired

I happen to see the others turn around and looked at us as well.

" **I am not sure Paul**." Zordon admitted

Zordon then looked over towards Alpha.

" **Alpha, run a scan on Frank's old Power Coin**." Zordon instructed

"Yes Zordon." Alpha stated as he walked over towards me

I then held out my dad's Power Coin as Alpha then runs the scanning device over it for a few moments before a beeping sound is heard. He then moves it away and punches a few buttons looking at the readings before looking back towards me.

"I'm afraid not Paul." Alpha revealed

I just sighed.

"The scan does show there is still Power in the Power Coin, but if you were to use it in battle, it could very well destroy you." Alpha explained

I kind of look at him slightly confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?" I inquired

" **You would be able to Morph into the Gold Ranger Paul**." Zordon revealed

I quickly turned back towards Zordon as the others do so as well.

" **But, it would eventually draw energy from your life force and if staying Morph for too long while it does so, would ultimately destroy you**." Zordon explained

I just sighed sadly.

"Well, I guess the Gold Ranger died along with my dad then." I muttered

Suddenly, a very loud alarm like sound begins going off through out the Command Center.

"What's going on now Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **We have trouble in Angel Grove Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed

The others turned around as do I as we look at the Viewing Globe which appears to be a glass crystal ball standing on a podium. We all then see a crab/warm like monster fully grown to the size of a sky crapper as it just stomps around crushing a highway overpass with his giant feet.

"One of Lord Zedd's monsters is tearing up the city." Jason pointed out

"This guy's tough." Zack stated

Zack then turned towards the others.

"We'll need major Zord power to stop him." Zack mentioned

"Yeah I agree with Zack on this one." Trini agreed with him

"And Zedd will be in for a surprise when he sees that I am at full strength." Tommy stated

 _ **Meanwhile back Inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah, yes, Tommy. Help your puny Power Ranger friends. Because then, you shall lose your Green Ranger powers, forever. The moment I have been waiting for is at hand. Hahahahaha!" Lord Zedd stated with an evil laugh

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

" **Rangers you must do battle with Lord Zedd's Turban Shell monster**." Zordon explained

"Good luck guys." I told them

Kimberly looks at me with a sad smile. I know what she is thinking but now is not the time.

"Go on cuz, you guys have a sea critter to smash." I told her

She just nodded as do the others as they all looked at Jason and nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once the others had Morphed, the six of them had teleported out of the Command Center.

" **Paul, you may watch the battle on the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told me

I just nodded as I then turned towards the Viewing Globe to see how Kimberly and her friends are doing.

 _ **Meanwhile in Downtown Angel Grove**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After we all had Morphed, we had teleported into downtown Angel Grove. We all then rushed into the falling debris filled streets and looked up towards Lord Zedd's newest monster.

"Man, I don't believe it." Zack stated

Turban Shell then spots us.

"I am happy to see you have come Rangers, since I have orders to destroy you, just like this." Turban Shell explained

He then rips out the side of a nearby building.

"You are no match for me Rangers." Turban Shell declared

"This dude's going to be tougher than I thought." Jason mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." I agreed

"We are going to need some major Zord power here Jase." Zack pointed out

Just then, Turban Shell lifts his hands to his face, and then releases a barrage of blasts from his beady eyes. The blasts strike all over the city, sparks and debris flying everywhere.

"All right Rangers, let's do it." Jason instructed

"We need Thunder Megazord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Dino Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Dino Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I all then jump up into the air as we then hopped inside our Thunder Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's crush this sea critter." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"All right, begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

 _Normal POV_

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger

Tommy then began playing the summoning tune on his Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean in Angel Grove Harbor as it then made its way into the city and stood next to the Thunder Megazord.

 _Kimberly's POV_

"Where do you think you're going?" Turban Shell questioned

We quickly respond by having the Thunder Megazord release a burst of power along with a puff of smoke. The power streams hits Turban Shell, causing him to stagger back a bit.

"I will make you power geeks pay for that." Turban Shell complained

 _Normal POV_

Tommy then plays the attack command tune on his Dragon Dragger to have the Dragon Zord begin attacking Turban Shell.

 _Kimberly's POV_

We then see the Dragon Zord go and attack Turban Shell by trying to grabbing him, but Turban Shell blocks the Dragon Zord's arms as he then slashes the Dragon Zord's chest with his claw like hands. The Dragon Zord staggers back a bit, but quickly recovers and stood next to us in the Thunder Megazord.

"You will have to better then that Rangers." Turban Shell stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

I look on at the battle unfolding out in Angel Grove through the Viewing Globe as Kimberly and the others are not doing too well against this crab/worm like face freak.

'I can't take this anymore. I have to do something. No matter the risks.' I thought to myself

I then turned around to face Zordon.

"Zordon, I have to do something I can't just stand here and do nothing while the others are losing this fight. I have to Morph using my father's Power Coin." I stated

" **Paul, I understand your feelings on this, but if you Morph into the Gold Ranger now, you could very well be destroyed**." Zordon explained

"Zordon, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I have to do this." I told him

I just sighed before looking back at Zordon.

"You know as well as I do that my dad would do the same thing if he was in my shoes right now. I have to go and help them. Regardless of the risks." I added

" **I have my concerns on this matter Paul, but I don't see any other way. I'll have Alpha monitor the battle and will let you know when the powers will start feeding on your life force**." Zordon mentioned

I just smiled.

"Thanks, Zordon." I thanked

" **Good luck Paul, and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Turban Shell then pulls out his shell-staff, and then aims it at us. It then releases a spiral attack of energy from its top, blasting us in the Thunder Megazord nonstop. The Dragon Zord was also caught in the blast as our Zords go down to the ground.

"We have to think on something here and fast Jason." I stated

 _Paul's POV_

Once morphed in my dad's old powers which looks similar to Tommy's Green Ranger suit with the same style shield, all but, the suit was half black and half gold with the helmet also being gold. On my left side, there is a sword in a holster with a Gorilla's head on it that I remember my dad called it Xavier.

'This is pretty cool looking.' I thought to myself

I then turned towards Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." I called out

I run over towards him as he quickly turns around towards me.

"Paul?" Tommy questioned shocked seeing me Morphed as the Gold Ranger

"Yeah it's me." I confirmed

"Paul, you shouldn't have Morphed, the Gold Ranger Powers are unstable." Tommy pointed out

"I know but I just couldn't stand by and do nothing while you guys were getting beaten by this sea freak." I explained

Tommy just stared at me as he just nodded.

"Look, get the Dragon Zord ready for another attack, I am about to join the battle as well in the Gorilla Zord." I instructed

"You got it." Tommy confirmed

I then pulled out Xavier and looked at him.

"Xavier, my names Paul. I am the son of Frank, the original owner of these powers." I greeted

" _Nice to meet you as well son of Frank_." Xavier greeted

"You ready to go?" I inquired

" _I am ready when you are Paul_." Xavier confirmed

I just nodded as I then raise Xavier into the air.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Gold Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains.

"All right, there it is." I stated

The Gorilla Zord then entered the city.

"All right, there is no time to waste." I mentioned

I then jumped up into the air and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Xavier into the empty slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord's legs straighten up as the body folds upwards as the arms also twisted around becoming more straight as the Gorilla's head comes off and attaches to the chest with its mouth open as a Warrior's type head appeared on top.

"Hey guys, thought you all could use a hand." I mentioned

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Kimberly questioned

"Yeah, you shouldn't have Morphed." Billy added

"No need to worry about me guys I can take care of myself." I assured them

I then turn my attention towards Turban Shell.

"Now, let's deal with this crab face." I stated

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What this can't be, the Green Ranger isn't losing his powers at all and there's another Ranger with a Gorilla for a Zord." Lord Zedd complained

Goldar new even without seeing the battle who he is referring too, but decided it was best not to say anything about it at the moment.

"What you plan on doing next master?" Goldar inquired

"We wait and see if Turban Shell can still destroy the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

"Well not even a new Ranger can stop me." Turban Shell stated

I then grab a sphere from the panel on the wall behind me.

"Here try this on for size." I mentioned

I then inserted it into the empty slot in front of me on the Consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Turban Shell straight on sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh yeah, direct hit." I cheered pumping my fist into the air

Just then, we heard Tommy play a tune on his Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, we then see Missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips as it then fired them at Turban Shell hitting him straight on sending him back to the ground.

"Yes, that got him" Tommy called out

"Yeah great job Tommy now let's…" I began to say but I was interrupted by a jolt of pain shooting through my body

I quickly hold my right arm in pain.

"No not now." I muttered

" _Paul, the Gold Ranger Powers are beginning to become too unstable to sustain, you have to dimorph now_." Alpha said through the Communications in the Gorilla Zord

"No, not yet Alpha, I just need a little more time." I stated in pain grabbing another sphere from behind me

"Paul, it isn't safe for you stay Morphed any longer." Billy pointed out

"Billy's right Paul, we can handle this." Kimberly told me

"I'm fine guys. I can finish this fight." I stated

"Paul…" Kimberly began to say

"Kimberly, don't. I'm not backing down. My father would never back down from a fight. No matter the reasons. He would continue to fight on even against extreme odds." I explained

I then inserted the sphere into the empty slot in front of me on the console.

"I have to do this, for my dad." I muttered

I then let go of my arm and balled it up into a fist.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then, three fireballs shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Turban Shell straight on sending him crashing to the ground once more.

"Yeah." I cheered

Just then, another jolt of pain shot through my body.

"Ah." I groaned out in pain as I then lean against the console.

"Paul." Kimberly called out with worry in her voice

"Don't worry about me Kimberly, I'll be fine." I assured her

I take in some deep breaths as I then look at Turban Shell for a moment before turning towards the others inside the Thunder Megazord.

"Jason now's your chance, finish off this sea creature." I called out

"Right bro." Jason stated

Jason then looked at the others who nodded in agreement.

"All right, Thunder Sword engage." Jason commanded

Just then, the Thunder Megazord's eyes light up as it then pulls out its Thunder Saber as it then charges up, before swinging down on Turban Shell striking him straight on as he falls to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, his shell is cracked, permanently." I cheered

I then mustard up what strength I have left and hop out of the Gorilla Zord and down on the ground next to Tommy. I quickly move to the nearby building and go to my knees as I suddenly powered down and I then sat slumped the building as Tommy rushed over towards me.

"Paul, you did it." Tommy mentioned

I manage a weak smile and nodded. Suddenly, we then see the others rush over towards us as well with Kimberly being the first one of them to reach me.

"Paul, are you okay?" Kimberly questioned

"Yeah I'm okay cuz, I just need to rest for a moment." I assured her

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Suddenly, the green crystal shatters into a million pieces on the poldium it was sitting on.

"I can't be defeated! No." Lord Zedd cried out

"Master about that Gold Ranger…" Goldar began to say

"What about him?" Lord Zedd questioned interrupting him with anger in his voice

"The Gold Ranger, we saw is an old foe of mine, but yet isn't the one I faced years ago." Goldar revealed

"Well then who is he?" Lord Zedd questioned

"It could very well be his son my lord." Goldar explained

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After I had gotten some of my strength back, we all had teleported back into the Command Center.

" **Once again, you have done great work, Rangers. Congratulations**." Zordon said thanking us

"Thanks, Zordon, but I don't think we could have done this without Paul's help." Trini mentioned

"Yeah man, you really came through for us out there." Zack told me

He then pats my shoulder.

"Thanks." Zack thanked

I just smiled at them.

"Paul, why did you put yourself at great risk like that?" Kimberly questioned

"Because, I just couldn't take seeing you guys losing like that." I stated

I then looked over towards Jason, Zack, and Trini before turning back towards Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy.

"And plus, my dad would have done the same thing if he was still here." I told them

"You're a true hero Paul." Billy mentioned

I just smile at him.

"Thanks Billy." I thanked

I just sighed sadly.

"Man, I just wish I could be able to join you guys in the fight against Lord Zedd." I mentioned

I just sighed once more.

"But, I guess it's not meant to be." I added

"It may have only been one battle, but you'll always be one of us, Paul." Jason assured me

"Yeah." Trini agreed

I just smiled weakly at them.

"Thanks." I thanked

I then turned towards Zordon.

"Zordon, can you teleport me back home? I have a lot to do back home." I requested

" **Yes Paul**." Zordon confirmed

"Paul, hold on." Kimberly called out

I turned towards her as she smiles and takes my hand.

"Before you go, we need you to join us in cheer." Kimberly mentioned

I just looked at her oddly as she took my hand in hers and moved both of hers and mine in front of us. I happen to see the others smile as they too put their hands on top of ours and one another's.

"This is for your dad and for you bro." Jason stated

I just smiled at all them as we all then raised our hands up into the air.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out

I just smiled at them once more before sighing sadly.

"I'll miss you guys, but I'll always hold you all close to my heart." I mentioned

They smiled at me as I also see Kimberly looking at me kind of worried. I then look back up to Zordon and then Alpha.

"Zordon, Alpha. I'm ready." I confirmed

" **Alpha, please teleport Paul back home**." Zordon instructed

"Yes Zordon." Alpha confirmed as he walked over towards the main console

"Paul, wait." Kimberly called out

I turned towards her to see that she still has a worried look on her face.

"Not now cuz, we'll talk later." I assured her

"Teleporting Paul home now." Alpha called out

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, we all then see Paul teleport out of the Command Center.

"Poor Paul, he still must be hurting on the inside." Trini mentioned

"Yeah, I just hope he will be okay until mom and I get to Michigan this weekend." I stated

" **I'm sure he will be just fine Kimberly. Just as long as you are always there for him no matter what, he should be just fine**." Zordon told me

I just smiled at him

"Your right Zordon." I agreed

 _ **Meanwhile several days later in St. Johns, Michigan**_

 _Paul's POV_

I was just sitting on the swing attach to my old tree house dad my dad had built for me years ago and just stare off into space as I also look at my dad's old Power Coin.

'I can't believe they're gone.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I quickly turned around to see that it was Kimberly.

"Kimberly." I stated as I stood up

"Hey, how you doing?" Kimberly inquired

"I'm doing okay, just taking it one day at a time you know." I told her

"I know you are Paul, just know you are not alone." Kimberly told me pulling me into a hug

I just hug her back.

"Paul, it's okay to cry." Kimberly told me as she rubs circles around my back

"I know, but I just..." I started to say but Kim pulls away and looks at me straight in my eyes

"Paul, don't even think of pulling this tough macho guy thing." Kimberly demanded

I just stare at her not daring to say anything as I know she isn't finished with what she is saying.

"That's what almost killed you last time and it's not good to bottle up all your emotions inside." Kimberly explained to me grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

I just smile at her sadly as I then pulled her into another hug and she gladly accepts it as I just cry against her chest as I am not able to hold it in any longer. We stay like that for a good while until I calm down enough. We then pull away from each other but she still holds my hands.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked her wiping my eyes

She smiled at me as she took both of my hands into hers and gave them both a gentle squeeze.

"You don't need to thank me Paul, just know that I am always here for you cuz, no matter what." Kimberly assured me

I just give her another sad smile.

"Thanks." I thanked

Kimberly kisses my cheek. Just then we see Kimberly's mom along with Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack walk into the backyard and over towards us.

"Hey Paul, how you holding up sweetie?" Aunt Gina wondered as we hug each other

"I'm hanging in there just taking it one day at a time." I told her as we break the hug

"Paul, I know this sudden and all but you are more than welcome to come live with Kimberly and I back in Angel Grove." Aunt Gina told me

I think about it for a moment, as while it will be hard to leave all my friends here in Michigan along with my other family members, but, I know that getting away from here may be the best for me.

"You know I like that a lot. I think a fresh start in a new place would be good for me. But if it is okay, I don't want to move there until close to summer ending." I told her

"That's fine dear, whenever you're ready, our home is your home." Gina assured me

"Thanks Aunt Gina." I thanked

I then turned towards Jason and the others.

"Hey, thanks for coming guys it means a lot to me." I thanked them

"No worries man, we are always there for you." Zack assured me as we clasp hands before giving each other a half hug

Well this going to be tough to get through, but I know for a fact that it will all work out for the better one way or another.

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the very first revised chapter for this story. Now the next two chapter will go into the White Light Episodes. Now I did say that this will be a Kim/Kat pairing, but it won't go that way until later on when Kat is introduced which isn't too far from this chapter. Also, I would like to say that the Gorilla Zord will make many more appearances in the future in this story as I have a plan in motion for that. If things go correctly, I should have the next chapter up either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. So, until next time please R &R.**_


	2. White Light Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show._**

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now this is pretty much the same as the show but tweak as so to add Tommy in from the beginning and him being the Green Ranger. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure.**_

[ _ **TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Kimberly skipping into the Command Center and over towards Trini and Billy appears.**_

 _ **THE KIDS MAKE PLANS TO HELP WELCOME PAUL TO ANGEL GROVE!**_

" _ **I have some great news. Paul had just sent me a letter and he will officially be in Angel Grove for good at the end of the week." Kimberly informed them**_

 _ **Both Trini and Billy smiled.**_

 _ **"Excellent, that's great." Billy stated**_

 _ **"We have to defiantly throw him a surprise party to welcome him." Trini mentioned**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image appears of Lord Zedd firing his staff at Earth.**_

 _ **WHILE LORD ZEDD MAKES PLANS TO CREATE A BRAND-NEW MONSTER TO BATTLE THE POWER RANGERS!**_

 _ **An image of the Sentinel Statue in Angel Grove Park covered in green slim appears as Zack just stared up at it confused.**_

" _ **Major funky." Zack muttered**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers regrouping with one another near the statue.**_

 _ **BUT WHEN THEY NEED THE HELP MOST…**_

 _ **An image of Zordon disappearing form his Plasma Tube then appears.**_

… _ **ZORDON HAS DISAPPEARED!**_

" _ **I don't like this, something is really wrong." Kimberly stated**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of the Power Rangers Morphing into action appears.**_

 _ **CAN THE POWER RANGERS DEFEAT ZEDD'S NEWEST CREATION? FIND OUT TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER, RIGHT NOW!**_ ]

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter Two: White Light Pt. 1**

Inside the Angel Grove Youth, Center Trini and Billy were there having some lunch while talking with Ritchie who was working behind the counter when Bulk and Skull walked inside and up towards the counter

"Hey where are our sandwiches to go?" Bulk questioned

They all turned towards them as they stop next to the cash register unaware of a bag with two big sandwiches inside of it sitting next to them as they stare at Richie.

"Yeah, we haven't got all day." Skull added

The two of them then begin snapping their fingers as Billy and Trini just shake their heads

"Excuse me, but does that account for your rudeness?" Trini inquired

Bulk just stares at them.

"For your information, we are on a top-secret mission to find the Power Rangers." Bulk informed them

Bulk and leans against the counter and looks away from them.

"Something, you dweebs could never comprehend." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah." Skull agreed

Skull then got a confused look on his face as he leaned in towards Bulk.

"Hey Bulk, what does comprehend mean?" Skull wondered whispering at him

Bulk just glared at him as Billy, Trini, and Richie just shake their heads as Ritchie then walked over towards them.

"Hey, your sandwiches are right here guys." Richie informed them grabbing the bag and holding it out in front of them

They both looked at him and nodded in approval as they each take out a sandwich and looked them over as Richie rang them up.

"That well be four bucks." Ritchie informed them

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having received a something awesome in the mail, I had quickly rushed into the Youth Center and spotting Trini and Billy at the Juice Bar as I rushed over towards them and stood behind them.

"Hey, where are Tommy and the other guys?" I questioned

"There out in the park playing football with Curtis and some other of the other guys why?" Billy inquired

I quickly go over towards Trini and sat down next to her and looked at the both of them.

"I got some great news." I stated

I then showed them the letter in my hand.

"I have some great news. Paul had just sent me a letter and he will officially be in Angel Grove for good at the end of the week." I informed them

Both Trini and Billy smiled.

"Excellent, that's great." Billy stated

"We have to defiantly throw him a surprise party to welcome him." Trini mentioned

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed

I then folded up the letter.

"Come on, let's go tell the others." I told them

"All right." Billy stated

The three of us then got up from our seats as we waved goodbye to Richie as we all then walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was staring down at Earth having heard Kimberly's conversation with Billy and Trini as Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar stood behind him.

"So, they are throwing a surprise party for the Pink Ranger's cousin huh?" Lord Zedd wondered

"A party?" Squatt wondered

He looked at Baboo.

"I love parties." Squatt added

"Good I'll throw those Rangers a party they will never forget, the destruction of the late Gold Ranger's son." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

In Angel Grove Park, Jason, Zack, Curtis, Tommy, and a few others were playing football. Jason threw the ball and Curtis caught it with a spin

"Creative catch Curtis." Jason called out

"On the ball." Curtis stated

Jason, Zack, and Tommy high fived one another.

"Yeah." Jason cheered

 _Kimberly's POV_

Once Trini, Billy, and I got to the park, we had walked over towards where Tommy and the guys were playing football.

"Hey you guys, Paul is officially moving to Angel Grove." I called out to them

"Yeah." Tommy and Zack cheered at the same time

"That's great when?" Jason questioned

"End of the week." Trini informed them

"Yeah we're going to throw him a surprise party to make him feel more welcome here." Billy mentioned

"Jamming, I'm in the mood for a party it's been way to quiet around here." Zack stated

"You said it man." Tommy agreed

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was doing a quick scan over Angel Grove. Once it was completed, he then turned towards Zordon.

"All is safe and secure in Angel Grove Zordon." Alpha confirmed

" **Good, we can use this time to embark on the secret mission we must embark upon**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." Alpha agreed as he began pushing a few buttons on the main console

" **Ready the Master Control Panel, prepare to transport into the Hidden Chamber**." Zordon told him

Zordon then suddenly disappeared from his plasma tube.

"Considered it done Zordon. preparations are complete and I'm on my way." Alpha confirmed

Alpha then walked away from the main console and heading towards the Viewing Globe.

"Ayi, yi yi, yi! This is so exciting, I can't believe the big day is finally here. Ladedede!" Alpha mentioned

Just then, a mystery door of light appears to the right of the Viewing Globe as Alpha then walked through a door of light. Once the door of light disappeared. All of the power aside from the emergency systems to the Command Center begins shutting down.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne as he then suddenly detects something.

"I sense a weakness, from within the Morphing Grid." Lord Zedd stated

"Our armies are getting stronger my lord I knew it was only a matter of time..." Goldar began to say

"Silence you fool." Lord Zedd ordered as he stood up and pointed his finger at him

Both Baboo and Squatt just coward in fear as Lord Zedd just walked over towards Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt as they move out of the way as Goldar just kneeled down before Lord Zedd as he walks back up towards the balcony.

"It is more than that. The Morphing grid is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and myself." Lord Zedd told him

"Maybe Zordon finally gave up." Goldar suggested

"Or maybe he's somehow damaged." Lord Zedd stated

He then stared at the Earth.

"Either way, now is the perfect time to retrieve the Pink Ranger's cousin." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Without Zordon, the Power Rangers well be powerless to stop us." Goldar declared

"Still, I'll give them something to keep them occupied and out of our way." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then monitored the Earth with his enhanced vision as he spots the Sentinel Statue in Angel Grove Park and gets an idea.

"With Nimrod, the Scarlet sentinel." Lord Zedd called out

He then charges up his Z Staff as he then aims it right at Earth and fires it towards the statue in Angel Grove Park.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Normal POV_

Suddenly, the energy from Lord Zedd's Z Staff hits the Sentinel Statue causing it glow green for a bit before it just disappeared as the statue still just sits there.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd then turned towards Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt.

"We must celebrate, the Pink Ranger's cousin well soon join the dark side and take his place as air to my thrown." Lord Zedd mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile in another area of Angel Grove Park**_

Bulk and Skull were sitting on top of a hill as Bulk was looking around with a portable periscope as Skull just sits next to him looking board.

"Come on Bulky we been out here forever." Skull complained

Skull then looked at Bulk.

"Can't we just go back?" Skull pleaded

"Perseverance Skull, all the great detectives have it. we are on a stake out to find the Power Rangers." Bulk informed him

Bulk looked away from his Periscope and looked straight ahead.

"This is where the last sighting accrued." Bulk reminded him

Bulk then went back to looking around side to side and up and down through his Periscope as Skull just continues to sit there board.

"Hey Bulk, don't you wish we had some kind of clue to so us that we are on the right track some sign." Skull mentioned

Bulk just nodded not bothering to look at him as he continued to look through his periscope. Suddenly, they both hear something coming from the sky as they all looked up and see something fall from the sky as it goes flying right by them as it landed down on the ground below the hill they are sitting on and caused a small and loud explosion.

 _ **Meanwhile back with the Rangers at the other side of Angel Grove Park**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As Jason was taking a drink from his bottle, we all suddenly heard an explosion coming from the other side of the park near the hills.

"What the heck was that?" Tommy questioned

"Man, is there any dynamite up there?" Curtis wondered

"None that I know of." Zack admitted

"Hey guys keep playing, we'll be right back." Jason told the other guys

He then motioned over towards Billy to follow him as he nodded as Jason handed the bottle to Trini as the two of then ran off.

"Be careful you guys." I called out to them

 _ **Meanwhile back on top of the hill on the other side of Angel Grove Park**_

Bulk and Skull just stare down the hill with wide eyes and mouths hanging open still in shocked by what had just happened in front of them. A few moments later, Bulk is the first to recover from the shock as he then stood up and looked at Skull.

"Come on Skull this sign we been waiting for." Bulk stated as he began running down the hill

Bulk quickly stops and notices that Skull was not following him as he just shook his head and turned away from Bulk taking his periscope that was sitting next to him and looking through it in another direction.

"I said come on log head." Bulk told him

Bulk then walks back over towards Skull and grabs by the shoulders and drags him along down the hill with an arm locked around Skull's neck.

"You asked for a sign." Bulk reminded him

"Well, I changed my mind." Skull mentioned

On the ground below them, was in fact Rita's Dumpster.

 _ **Meanwhile inside Rita's Dumpster**_.

Inside Rita's Dumpster, a still shrunken Rita just snores away sound asleep.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside the Dumpster**_

Once at the bottom of the hill, Bulk and Skull stop right next to it as Bulk just grins and laughs a bit.

"This is it." Bulk stated

"Yeah this is it." Skull repeated

Skull then suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Skull inquired

Bulk just glared at him for a moment before smirking again looking right at it again.

"An oilman. A sign that says we are pointed into the right direction." Bulk told him

Bulk then pointed towards it.

"This is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk told him

Bulk then goes to pick it up, but Skull quickly stops him.

"Hey, you hear that?" Skull wondered

Skull then got to his knees and leans his ear towards the Dumpster.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Rita's Dumpster**_

Rita continues to just snore away in a deep sleep still unaware that her Dumpster has landed on Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Rita's Dumpster**_

Once Skull places his ear onto the dumpster, he quickly discovers that it is still very hot as quickly burned his ear.

"OWWW!" Skull cried out in pain

Skull quickly pulls his head away from it and begins waving his hand in front of it as well as trying to blow on it trying to cool it off as does Bulk as before stopping and looking at the Dumpster once more.

"Must be cooling down like car engine or something." Bulk theorized

Bulk then looked at Skull who had manage to get his ear cooled down enough.

"Come on, let's get this out of here." Bulk told him

Skull nodded in agreement as he then picked it up. He then thought of something as he then looking at Bulk grinning.

"Hey, let's take this to my dad's uh workshop." Skull suggested

"Yeah." Bulk agreed

Bulk then touches it to help Skull lug it up the hill but suddenly regrets it as it quickly burns his hand like it did with Skull's ear as it was still hot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulk cried out in pain

Bulk quickly let's go of it as he begins blowing on it and crying out in pain as he then starts to blow on his hands to try to cool them down as Bulk then walked up the hill with Skull following him as he glances down at the crater for a moment before turning back towards Bulk as they leave the area. Suddenly, Billy and Jason came around the other side of the hill.

"I think it came down from over this way." Billy told him

Jason nodded as the two of them then ran over to where Bulk and Skull were earlier as they spot an empty crater in the ground with smoke still coming out from it. They then stop in front of it as they bend down and examine it.

"What you think Billy?" Jason questioned

Billy then touches the ground to examine it but quickly pulls it away as it got burnt.

"Ah! It's still hot." Billy revealed as he moved his hand around to try and cool it a bit

Jason then goes and hovers his hand over it as Billy's hand finally cools off as he then stood up as did Jason.

"I say something was defiantly and not too long ago." Billy explained

"If it was here, then where is it now?" Jason questioned as he looked around their area

Billy just shrugged as he too looked around.

 _ **Meanwhile back on the other side of Angel Grove Park with the other Rangers**_

 _Normal POV_

Tommy and Zack were still playing football with Curtis and the others as Curtis threw the ball towards Zack but he misses it as it then ends up hitting the Sentinel Statue before bouncing a few feet away from it before rolling to a complete stop.

"Man, Curtis you're wearying me out." Zack told him

Zack then turned towards where the ball had landed.

"I'll get it." Zack called out

Zack then jogged over towards the football, once he got to it, he then bends down and picks it up. Suddenly, he notices something sliming on it as he looked at as it was some weird green slime on it. Zack looked at it weird with a gross out look as he cleaned it off. He then realizes that something isn't right as he smelled it and notices a weird smell from it. He then looked down on the ground by the statue and notices a pile of slim on the ground.

"What the heck?" Zack questioned

Zack then sees green slime dripping to the ground as he followed it up and noticed that the Sentinel Statue was covered with it. He just stared up at it with a shocked and confused look on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Major funky." Zack muttered

Zack looked at it one more time before turning around and walked off back to the others. He stops several feet away from Kimberly, Trini, and Tommy as he then looks over towards his cousin and the other guys.

 _Kimberly's POV_

"Hey guys let's call it a day I'm wiped." Zack mentioned

Trini, Tommy, and I just looked at Zack confused by that statement as he then threw the ball to the ground towards them as it rolled over towards Curtis as it stopped by his feet as he then picked it up and looked at Zack.

"Yeah same here." Curtis agreed

He then points the ball over towards him.

"Why don't we catch you later?" Curtis suggested

"Sure thing." Zack agreed

Curtis and the others walked off as Zack then walked over towards us as I fold up Paul's letter and put it in my pocket and look up at him.

"Zack, what's up man?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah, you okay?" Trini wondered

"Well um you've guys need to see this for yourself come on." Zack admitted

Zack then walked off as the three of us just shrugged and followed behind him. Zack leads us up towards the Sentinel Statue as he then motioned towards it as we all see it covered with green slime as it drips to the ground.

"Ew grouse." I stated

"That's the Sentinel Statue. I think." Trini mentioned

I then put my hands on my hips and look at Zack.

"Okay, what happen to it?" I questioned

"I don't know." Zack admitted

He then looked at us.

"But, I do think we need to contact Zordon." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Tommy agreed

We all looked around to make sure we were clear from anyone listening in on us as Tommy then reached for his Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, come in." Tommy said into his Communicator

Nothing came through the other end but dead air.

"Zordon, Alpha, do you read me?" Tommy asked into the Communicator again

Again, the same thing as nothing came through.

"Where are they?" I questioned

"Guys, I think we need to try to reach Billy and Jason." Trini suggested

We all nodded in agreement as Tommy retuned his Communicator.

"Jason, Billy come in." Tommy said into the Communicator

Like before, nothing comes through the other end but dead air.

"Where is everybody?" I wondered

" _Go ahead we read you_." Jason said through the Communicator

'Spoke too soon.' I thought to myself

"You two better teleport to the Sentinel Statue quick. There's something here Billy needs to take a look at." Tommy said into the Communicator

Suddenly, we then see both Jason and Billy teleport down as he then walked over towards us as they looked over towards the Sentinel Statue.

"What do you think guys?" I questioned

"Looks, like Zedd's handy work." Billy pointed out

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just pounds the balcony railing in frustration before waving his hands in the air.

"It is too soon. My monster isn't finished." Lord Zedd complained

He then turned towards Goldar.

"Send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

 _ **Meanwhile Back in Angel Grove Park**_

Suddenly, we all then see the Putties appear all around us as we all then get into our fighting stances.

"Looks like I was wrong about it being too quiet around here." Zack mentioned

We all then spread out and began fighting the Putties.

 _Normal POV_

Jason quickly flipped over to a group of Putties as he quickly threw a punch at a Putty's chest on the 'Z' knocking it down before spinning around and doing a side kick, kicking another Putty down to the ground as he then sees two in front of him as he quickly did a backflip to get away from their attacks before leaning forward and sticking out both hands on either side striking them in their chests sending them to the ground before standing up in a fighting position as he then did another spinning kick sending the last Putty around him to the ground. He then looked around and saw about three Putties just standing nearby as he then jumped into the air and spun around and landed in front of them. Before they could do anything, he quickly spun around doing another spinning kick taking them all down at the same time before getting back into his fighting stance as more Putties showed up near him. Over with Trini, she kicked the Putty on her right on the 'Z' sending it crashing to the ground before taking a few steps back as she stopped behind a few Putties. The two Putties try to punch her in the chest but she quickly blocks their attacks with both of her arms before grabbing onto them from underneath and twisted them sending them flying to the ground. Se then saw another Putty come her way as she then spun around in the air and tried to kick the Putty, but it manages to duck under it. The Putty then goes to punch her, but she quickly blocks it with one arm before punching it with her other arm directly in the 'Z' as it then began glowing before shattering into a million pieces. She then got back into a fighting stance as she then faced the other Putties around her. Over with Billy, he is taking on a few Putties as he blocks an attack from one of them as he then moved its arms away before sending several punches to its chest directly in the 'Z' sending it crashing to the ground before it began glowing white and then shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

As I was taking one of the Putties, I notice another Putty trying to come at me from behind as I quickly spun out of the way just as the Putty I was fighting against sent a kick out but it just kicks the incoming Putty on the 'Z' on its chest as it then began glowing white before shattering into a million pieces. I then send a kick to that Putty's chest sending it to the ground as I then spun around a few times, kicking multiple Putties. I then did a mid-air spinning move before coming down and kicking a Putty in the back sending it crashing to the ground as I then go back into my fighting stance.

"And who says girls can't fight." I said to myself

 _Normal POV_

Over with Zack, he does a dance move as before quickly doing a side kick taking down a Putty before turning around and then jumped into the air spinning around to dodge another Putty before sending a punch into another Putty's chest. He then ducks under a Putty's punch before stopping in between two Putties before sending a punch int the chest of the Putty in front of him before sending his elbow back into the chest of the Putty behind him sending them both to the ground. Another Putty comes towards him as he quickly sends a kick at it, but the Putty catches it before lifting Zack's leg up causing him to go into the air as Zack quickly catches himself as he does a backflip over a Putty that was on all fours trying to stand up. Once Zack landed, he noticed that the Putty that had sent him into the air ends up falling from the ground having been caught off guard by Zack's recover move.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I happen to look behind me and notice a Putty coming from behind me getting ready to grab me as I quickly jumped into the air doing a backflip over it as I then land on the ground as it turned around. It then goes to try and punch me, but I quickly block its arm and grab it before grabbing onto its shoulder with my other arm and shove it off sending it flying into the air as it then crashes back first into a tree before crashing to the ground.

 _Normal POV_

Over with Tommy, who is surrounded by several Putties as he then does a spinning kick kicking each of them in the chest one at a time. Once all were down, he then sees another Putty coming his way as he then did a spinning tornado kick kicking it right in the 'Z' on its chest as it falls to the ground as it began glowing white before shattering into a million pieces.

"Nothing to go in pieces over clayhead." Tommy joked

Back over with Billy, he fights off a few more Putties as he blocks an attack from one holding it back with one hand before stretching out his other arm sideways punching another Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. He then flips the Putty he was holding to the ground before noticing another Putty coming after him as he then bends down as the Putty ends up flipping over Billy's back landing on his feet as Billy stood back up and sends a kick to its chest sending it flying to the ground. He quickly rushes over towards two more Putties jumping over the one he just sent to the ground doing a barrow role before standing back up quickly and jumping into the air doing a split kick kicking two Putties in the chest sending them both crashing to the ground. Back over with Jason, several Putties had appeared in front of him as he quickly grabs a Putty's arm twisting it around before flipping it to the ground on its back as he quickly sees another Putty coming his way as he quickly outstretches his right leg behind him kicking the Putty in the chest sending it flying to the ground before bending down next to the other Putty he just took down and sent a powerful punch to its chest directly onto the 'Z' as it then began glowing white before shattering into a million pieces as he then stood up back in his fighting stance chuckling to himself.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I quickly see another Putty come right for me as I quickly grab its arm that is outstretched before grabbing its other arm before shoving it sideways causing it to go into midair spinning around as it then crashes to the ground and rolls away a few feet.

 _Normal POV_

Zack seen a few Putties standing near him as he then charged in towards them as he then jumped into the air stretching out his right leg as he goes flying past two of the Putties before striking the Putty in front of him with his foot in the Putty's chest directly in the 'Z' as it goes flying to the ground, he then turns towards the other two Putties as he then ran over towards them and jumped up and did a split kick kicking the both of them in their chests sending them both crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

Billy and I had backflipped over towards each other as we stood side by side as we see a lone Putty jump out from behind a bush and in front of us as we looked at each other and nodded as I stretched out my left leg and him with his right as we both kick it in its chest directly in the 'Z' as it goes flying off as it then lands on the ground and begins glowing white before shattering into a million pieces. We all then regrouped together with each other as we took one more look around to make sure there weren't anymore of them left before looking at each other.

"Okay, Zedd has got to be up to something big." Tommy pointed out

"Yeah, that's for sure." Trini agreed

"Yeah something weird is defiantly going on." Billy mentioned

"I know, we couldn't even get a hold of Alpha and Zordon." I pointed out

"We better try again." Trini pointed out

We all nodded as we all looked around before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, come in." Jason said into the Communicator

Once more, nothing but dead air comes through the other end as we all just stare at each other confused as to why they aren't answering us.

 _ **Meanwhile over at Skull's father's Workshop**_

Once they had arrived at Skull's father's Workshop, Skull had handed Rita's Dumpster to Bulk to which by now has finally cooled off as Skull then slides open the door to his father's Workshop. The two of them then walked in.

"Huh? Huh?" Skull inquired

Bulk smiled looking around the place nodding in agreement.

"Hahahaha!" Skull laughed

Bulk just sighed and shook his head at Skull as he then walked over towards a nearby workbench. Skull then slides some random junk aside as Bulk then sits the Dumpster down on it as Skull looks over at Bulk with a look of confusion on his face.

"Now what?" Skull inquired

Bulk just looked at him with a glare.

"Now we open it. And then, we discover the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk explained to him

Skull just grins as Skull then twirls his hat around as Bulk then grabs a crowbar and Skull grabs a spoon as Skull laughs once more as they then turned towards the Dumpster and began trying to open it up.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

"Alpha Zordon come in." Jason said into the Communicator again

Once again, like our other attempts nothing but dead air comes through on the other end.

"I don't like this something is really wrong." I stated

"I agree." Zack agreed

"All right you guys, let's teleport to the Command Center." Trini stated

"Right." Billy agreed

"Yeah, good idea." Tommy mentioned

The rest of us nodded in agreement as well, as we all then reached for our Communicators and then teleported out of the park.

 _Normal POV_

As the Rangers teleported away, they were unaware of that behind the statue was a glowing mask.

"Catch you later Power Rangers." Nimrod muttered

Suddenly, eyes popped out of the eye holes as it begins glowing green.

 _ **Meanwhile at the city entrance of Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

I had just entered Angel Grove Park as I began walking through it trying to find my way around the area as well as trying to find my cousin, as I wanted to surprise her and the others in arriving in town a little earlier then planed.

'She is going to be so surprised at seeing me today.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then begin feeling a strange sensation as I stop walking as I began glowing a mixture of green and white which is causing me to not be able to move a muscle.

"Ah, what's…happening?" I wondered as I tried to move

 _Normal POV_

Suddenly, Paul disappears all together from where he was standing.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd then stands up from his throne as he then turned towards the balcony looking at the Earth at is right outside of it.

"Everything is going according to my plan." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then uses his enhance vision to look over the Sentinel Statue to see that it is now glowing green.

"Soon, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel well be ready." Lord Zedd stated

He then stops looking at it as he then turned away from the Earth.

"And that will be the end of the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Once we had teleported into the Command Center, we all had notice that all the lights were off and what appeared to be all the computers were shut down as we had also notice that both Zordon and Alpha were nowhere in sight. Billy had managed to find a flashlight nearby as he then turned it on and began moving it around the room.

"Man, this place is like a ghost town with no one here." Tommy mentioned

"I know this place sure is spooky in here without any lights." I pointed out

"You said it." Trini agreed

"Hmm it appears to be everything but the emergency power been shut down." Billy informed us

We all just looked around as we try to see if we could find Alpha anywhere.

"Where's Alpha?" I questioned

"I don't know." Tommy admitted

"I don't get it, why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?" Zack inquired

I just look at another nearby console as I just shake my head in confusion as to why there is no Zordon nor Alpha as well as there being no power in here.

"This is really weird." I admitted

"Maybe I can access the computers." Billy mentioned

We then see Billy walked over towards the main computer console.

"Um Billy, have you found anything yet?" Trini wondered

Billy just shook his head.

"All the power has been shut down." Billy revealed

He then spots something and picked it up.

"But should be able to analyze the Command Center's activity from this disc." Billy mentioned as he showed us the disc

We all looked at it as Billy gave a half sigh.

"I just need to get back at my lab to do so." Billy explained

"Man, too many things have been going on around here." Zack pointed out

"I know the statue and that explosion." I listed off

"Okay." Jason called out

We all turned towards him.

"I say let's head over to Billy's lab and see if we can't figure some things out." Jason suggested

We all nodded in agreement as we all then reach for our Communicators as we all then teleport out of the Command Center and head for Billy's lab.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop**_

Their first attempt having failed, they decided to approach this differently as they both put on some goggles as Bulk's is sitting on his forehead above his eyes as Skull is already wearing his as the both of them are also wearing black leather rubber gloves.

"Drill?" Bulk questioned holding his hand out

Skull then handed him the drill.

"Drill." Skull confirmed

"Drill Bit?" Bulk questioned holding out his free hand

Skull then handed him the Drill Bit.

"Drill Bit." Skull confirmed

Bulk then inserts it into the drill and tightens it up as he then holds the drill up with the Drill Bit pointing upwards.

"Check me." Bulk instructed

Skull then pokes at it a few times before giving Bulk the thumbs up signaling that it checked out. Bulk then puts his goggles on as Skull grabs a hammer and flips it upright as the two of them then look at each other for a moment.

"It's show time." Bulk told him

Skull just nodded as Bulk then placed the drill up against the Dumpster at the edge of the lid and turned it on full blast as they began working to get it open.

"Yeah, come on, come. Hahahaha!" Skull cried out laughing

 _ **Meanwhile inside Rita's Dumpster**_

Suddenly, Rita is woken up by the sound of the drill hitting the outside of her Dumpster as she just looked around confused as she also saw sparks from the drill flying around inside the Dumpster as well.

"Hm now what?" Rita questioned

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Rita's Dumpster**_

As Bulk continues to drill away at it, Skull just stands there laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! MORE!" Skull yelled out laughing

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd is just sitting on his throne tapping his fingers against the armrest.

"I'm tired of waiting." Lord Zedd declared

He then sat up and points his staff towards the Earth.

"Ready or not I will activate the Scarlet Sentinel to finish off the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd announced

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

The white energy lightning from Zedd's Staff strikes the Sentinel Statue as Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel came to life from it.

 _ **Meanwhile at Billy's house inside Billy's lab**_

Once we had all gotten to Billy's, we had gone into his lab as Billy inserted the disc and began analyzing it through his computer as we all huddled around him just staring at the screen as he worked.

"Anything come up yet?" I inquired

"It's strange, there seems to be a hidden door of light." Billy mentioned

He then typed in a few more keys as he then motioned towards the monitor.

"The activity disc is showing the controls that Alpha coordinated." Billy explained

He then begins typing away again. Suddenly, we all then feel the ground shaking as we all sat up and looked around.

"Something's up." Jason pointed out

"I guess Zedd is up to something again." Tommy stated

"It's time to go to work." Zack mentioned

We all nodded in agreement as we all stood up.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile at the edge of Angel Grove Forrest**_

Once Morphed, we are automatically teleported to where ever the monster was as we all then come face to face with a monster that greatly resembles the Sentinel Statue.

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out together

"Welcome Power Brats." Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel

"Who are you?" Tommy questioned

"Better yet, what are you?" Zack inquired

"Welcome Power brats, I'm Nimrod the Scarlett Sentinel." Nimrod greeted us

Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel then raised her staff at us as she then fired several energy beams at us blasting at us. We all manage to roll out of the way as Zack is the first one to stand back up as he then jumped up into the air and pulled out his Blade Blaster and switched it to Blade Mode as he tried to strike her, but she quickly jumps up as well and swings her staff at Zack striking him in the chest as he then crashes onto ground and rolling back towards us as we all race over towards him.

"You okay bro?" Jason questioned

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack assured us

Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel then points her staff right at us as green energy beams shoot out of it hitting the ground near us as we all then go crashing to the ground.

"How about some voltage Rangers?" Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel suggested

Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel then fired green electrical beams right us.

"Duck guys." Tommy called out

We all duck as the electric beams goes over us just barely missing us. Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel just laughs evilly as we all just stood up and looked around.

"She's trying to electrocute us." I mentioned

"Yeah." Zack agreed

"That defiantly seems to be her intention." Billy mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Okay, now it's time to turn up the heat." Lord Zedd declared

Suddenly, his growing Bomb Device then appears in his hands.

"Grow Nimrod, grow." Lord Zedd called out throwing down the Growth Bomb down towards Earth

 _ **Meanwhile back at the edge of Angel Grove Forest**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb as it then lands in Nimrod's hands as she then took the top small ball piece off before throwing the big one down next to her as it exploded in front of her as the smoke caused her to grow thirty stories tall.

"A little high voltage anyone?" Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel inquired

Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel then fired energy beams at all of us as we quickly dodge them.

"Let's show Nimrod, the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Dino Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Dino Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I all then jump up into the air as we then hopped inside our Thunder Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's take down this runaway statue." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"All right, begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transforomed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger

He then begins played the summing tune on his Dragon Dagger. Suddenly, the Dragon Zord had risen from the ocean floor as he then made his way over towards us as he then stood next to the rest of us inside the Thunder Megazord.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's go get her." Tommy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

Just the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

"Very impressive Power Rangers, but that won't be enough to save you." Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel stated

She then moved her arms out to her sides as energy comes out from her shoulders as they then produce two more monsters. Similar looking to her, but one has long black hair and big ears while the other has a third eye on its forehead.

"I would like you to meet my assistants, AC and DC." Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel introduced

"What the, now there are three of them?" I questioned

"This just got more difficult guys." Tommy pointed out

"We can't back down Rangers. Let's go get them." Jason instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We then had our Zords advance towards the three monsters, but all three of them quickly fired energy beams at us rapidly causing our Zords to go the ground.

"I'll teleport back to the Command Center." Billy told us

The rest of us nodded as Billy then teleported out of the Thunder Megazord back to the Command Center. We struggled to get our Zords back up as the three Nimrod monsters continues to blast our Zords.

"Come on, we've got to retreat before they do anymore damage to our Zords." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We then teleported away and had our Zords including the Dragon Zord be transported to the Megazord Repair Bay.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop**_

With the drill having not worked out, Bulk had Skull give him his dad's chainsaw as he then revs it up as they both turned back towards Rita's Dumpster as they nodded at each other before walking over towards it as Bulk then fully runs it placing the running blade up against the Dumpster trying to cut it open as sparks begin flying all over the place.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Rita's Dumpster**_

Rita holds her head in pain.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rita cried out

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Rita's Dumpster**_

" _I can't take it anymore_." Rita's voice cried out through the Dumpster

Skull having heard what sounded like someone calling out quickly turned towards Bulk repeatedly taps him on his shoulder

"Hey, hey." Skull called out

Bulk stopped the chainsaw completely and puts it on the table as Bulk just growls angrily at Skull as he lifts his goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead.

"What?" Bulk questioned irritated

Skull then pulls his goggles off of his eyes as it just hangs around his neck.

"Did you hear that?" Skull wondered

Bulk just looked at him confused.

"Hear what?" Bulk inquired

"I don't know." Skull admitted

Bulk just sighed as he just waved some smoke away from his face.

"MOM?" skull questioned yelling her name out

Both him and Bulk started to look around the place and saw no one else or heard anyone else in the room with them before looking back to one another.

"Oh well." Skull stated

"Back to work." Bulk mentioned

Both of them then put their goggles back on as Bulk then started up the Chainsaw back up. They then looked at each other once more and nodded as Bulk then lifts the chainsaw up from the workbench and starts it up fully as he then presses the running blade against the Dumpster as sparks begin flying all over the place once more as they continue their attempts to open up the Dumpster.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Once Billy had returned to the Command Center, he had taken off his helmet and had brought out his flashlight again as he began looking around the dark and empty Command Center.

"Alpha. Zordon." Billy called out

He continues to look around but couldn't find either Alpha in the room or Zordon in is Energy Tube.

"I know you have a good reason for disappearing like this but we really need you." Billy mentioned

Billy then walked over to the Computers and looked at them.

"Maybe they had an energy spike and had to shut down." Billy theorized

Billy then spots the number pad on the main control panel as he then walks over towards it and begins punching in the Access Code that Alpha had put in earlier.

"I'll try the access code." Billy stated

Suddenly, Billy then hears a noise coming from behind him as he turned around and saw a light glow coming from the left side of the Viewing Globe as he then left the flashlight on the console and grabbed his helmet and walked over towards it. As he neared it, the door of light opened up as Billy just stares inside of it kind of in shock and confused trying to figure out where it leads too. As he walks through it, he is suddenly, pulled down as he falls down as he suddenly, lands on a floor of some kind. He then spots a vent nearby and gets on his knees and slowly crawls over towards it.

"Should I set up the inter morphing sequencer before I regulate energy converter Zordon?" Billy heard Alpha question Zordon

" **Yes Alpha, meanwhile I will test the face composite program**." Zordon stated

"There the sequencer is online and working properly. I will start on the converter now." Alpha told him

" **Be careful Alpha, a small mistake in the energy blow could spell disaster**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." Alpha agreed

Billy then looked down to see that it was a hidden chamber of some kind as he sees Alpha by a table with what appeared to be a White Ranger laying on the table.

"Amazing." Billy muttered

"Starting now." Alpha confirmed

"Their creating a new Ranger?" Billy questioned

Billy just looked on shocked and confused.

[ _ **NEXT TIME ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Billy walking around a darken and abandoned Command Center before changing to that of Billy discovering Alpha and Zordon creating a new Ranger.**_

 _ **THE WHITE LIGHT SAGA CONTINUES AS THE POWER RANGERS RECEIVE SOME STURDDLING NEWS!**_

 _ **The image then changes to that of Billy inside his lab with the others.**_

" _ **Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber creating a new Ranger." Billy revealed to them**_

" _ **Why couldn't Paul have gotten these powers?" Kimberly questioned**_

 ** _"Yeah, Kim's right." Zack agreed_**

 ** _He then got up and looked at the others as well._**

 _ **"I mean, who is this new guy?" Zack questioned**_

 _ **An image of the Powers Rangers teleporting to the Command Center then appears.**_

 _ **THE POWER RANGERS TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER TO MEET THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THEIR TEAM!**_

" _ **And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger." Zordon introduced to them**_

 _ **Suddenly, the Command Center is filled with a bright white light as they all turned around and looked up shielding their eyes from the blinding light as they see the new White Ranger slowly floats down to the floor.**_

 _ **ENERGIZED BY ZORDON, THE WHITE RANGER ARRIVES READY TO HELP!**_

" _ **Welcome White Ranger, the time has come to reveal your identity." Zordon greeted him**_

 _ **The mysterious White Ranger then begins to slowly remove his helmet as the image then changes to that of the White Ranger's Zord combined with the Lion, Firebird, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunder Zords as it slowly marches towards Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel, and her monster friends.**_

 _ **LORD ZEDD ACTIVATES HIS MOST FERROUS MONSTERS TO BATTLE THE NEWEST RANGER! WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS AND WHO IS ThE NEWEST POWER RANGER? FIND OUT WHEN MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER RETURNS NEXT TIME!**_ ]

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the second chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this update. I am hoping to get the next chapter up sometime either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night. So, until next time please R &R.**_


	3. White Light Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is next chapter. It took me a bit longer then I had thought to do this rewrite. I have come to the conclusion that to insure that I do this story right as well as on my other stories, I am just going to take my time in writing or in this story's case, rewriting it as I want to make sure it is done correctly. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now, without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure.**_

[ _ **LAST TIME ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Kimberly skipping into the Command Center and over towards Trini and Billy appears.**_

 _ **AS THE KIDS BEGINS TO MAKE PLANS TO HELP WELCOME PAUL TO ANGEL GROVE…**_

" _ **I have some great news. Paul had just sent me a letter and he will officially be in Angel Grove for good at the end of the week." Kimberly informed them**_

 _ **Both Trini and Billy smiled.**_

 _ **"Excellent, that's great." Billy stated**_

 _ **"We have to defiantly throw him a surprise party to welcome him." Trini mentioned**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image appears of Lord Zedd firing his staff at Earth.**_

… _ **ZEDD LAUNCHED HIS LATEST SCHEME…**_

 _ **An image of the Sentinel Statue in Angel Grove Park being struck by the white lightning energy causing it to transform into Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel appeared.**_

… _ **AND CREATED NIMROD, THE SCARLETT SENTINEL!**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers dodging a giant Nimrod's energy blasts appeared.**_

" _ **Let's show Nimrod the Power of Thunder." Jason called out**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers regrouping with one another near the statue.**_

 _ **BUT WHEN THE RANGERS TURNED TO ZORDON FOR HELP…**_

 _ **An image of Zordon disappearing form his Plasma Tube then appears.**_

… _ **HE HAD DISAPPEARED!**_

" _ **I don't like this, something is really wrong." Kimberly stated**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of the Power Rangers Morphing into action appears.**_

 _ **THEN AS ZEDD BEGAN THE ATTACK…**_

 _ **An image of Billy discovering the Command Center's hidden chamber and of Alpha and Zordon creating the White Ranger appeared.**_

… _ **BILLY MADE A STRADDLING DISCOVERY!**_

" _ **Amazing." Billy muttered in amazement**_

 _ **WHAT'S IN STORE FOR OUR HEROES AND WHO IS THE WHITE RANGER? FIND OUT IN PART TWO OF WHITE LIGHT TODAY, ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER, RIGHT NOW!**_ ]

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter Three: White Light Pt. 2**

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center's hidden chamber**_

Billy was still staring down into the hidden chamber as he still couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Alpha and Zordon creating a brand-new Power Ranger.

" **Alpha, recheck quantum Morphin pods and power ray we can't take anything to chance**." Zordon reminded him

"This is incredible." Billy muttered

"Right Zordon, quantum pods are online we're nearly finish." Alpha stated

"A new Ranger." Billy stated quietly

" **It's time to start powering up the morph control circuits**." Zordon mentioned

Billy then stood up as he stared down into the hidden chamber for a few more moments.

" **Go slowly Alpha, we cannot afford to overload**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon." Alpha agreed

"I got to get back to the others." Billy mentioned

Billy then walked off to go collect his flashlight and meet up with the others.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sits on his thrown, pleased with how Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel's battle with the Rangers went.

"My Scarlet Sentinel is magnificent." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes, my lord, the Rangers have retreaded." Goldar pointed out

"Yes, and without Zordon, those Rangers are powerless to do anything about it." Lord Zedd declared

"Yes Master." Goldar agreed as he bowed down towards Lord Zedd

Goldar then looked back up at Lord Zedd.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Goldar inquired

"We will proceed with my plan." Lord Zedd informed him

 _ **Meanwhile back at Billy's inside Billy's Lab**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, and I were all in Billy's lab after having powered down and transporting all the Zords into the Zord's repair bay when we had seen Billy teleport into his lab powered down as well.

"Billy, did you find anything useful at the Command Center?" Tommy inquired

Billy sighed before he began just walking around in circles in front of us.

"Well, after reexamine the disc, the information I have gained from it, allowed me to access a hidden door light." Billy explained

"No offense Billy, but can you cut to the chase?" I requested

'I don't mean to be rude to one of my closest friends, but I kind of want the fast version instead of the long techno version.' I thought to myself

"Yeah, what exactly did you find at the Command Center?" Trini inquired as she then sat down next to Zack

Billy just turned around and looked at us as we all just stare at him, waiting for him to continue on. He takes in a deep breath before looking right at us.

"Zordon, and Alpha are in a hidden chamber creating a new Ranger." Billy revealed to us

We all stared at him in shock as Jason slowly stood up.

"What?" Jason wondered

"Are you sure?" Zack questioned

"Who is it do you?" I inquired

"Where exactly are they?" Trini questioned

"Could you be wrong?" I inquired

Billy held up his hands to single us to stop asking questions one after another.

"Listen, I'm sure." Billy admitted

He then put his hands down and sighed.

"That's all I know." Billy stated

"That would explain why the Command Center was basically shut down." Tommy stated as he got up and walked around the lab

"Exactly." Billy confirmed

He then looked at the rest of us.

"All of the energy is being concentrated into the creation of this new Ranger." Billy explained

"Man, if we ever needed some help we sure could use some now." Zack stated

I just sighed as I stood up.

"Why couldn't Paul have gotten these Powers?" I questioned

I then look at everyone in the room.

"I mean, he is already one of us." I added

"Yeah, Kim's right." Zack agreed

He then got up and looked at the others as well.

"I mean, who is this new guy?" Zack questioned

Zack just sighed.

"Paul deserves this chance more than anyone." Zack pointed out

"Yeah, he deserves the chance to be a Power Ranger just like his dad once was." Trini mentioned

'I totally agree.' I thought to myself

Jason then turned around and faced the rest of us.

"Guys, we have to get a grip." Jason stated

He then sighed before looking back at us.

"I'm sure that Zordon has got a good reason for this." Jason added

"Jason is right Lord Zedd's monsters are far superior then Rita's and with vast amount of strength." Billy agreed

Billy just sighed as well.

"We need a new Ranger." Billy declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center's hidden chamber**_

Alpha and Zordon continued to work on the new White Ranger as he just glowed white with static electricity flowing through him.

" **Alpha are you ready to proceed to the final level**?" Zordon inquired

"Yes Zordon." Alpha stated

He then pushed a few buttons on the nearby control panel as the electricity stops flowing around the new Ranger.

"Ready when you are." Alpha confirmed

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's workshop**_

After the chainsaw didn't work, they were now just trying random tools and objects in the workshop tying to open it, but they both sigh and drop the tools they hand in their hands and lean on the workbench just starting at the Dumpster still unware of what really is inside of it.

"I can't believe it Skull." Bulk mentioned

He motioned around to all the tools laying around before motioning back towards the Dumpster.

"We tried every tool in this workshop and we still can't get this thing open." Bulk complained

Suddenly, something dawned on Skull that while they had tried everything that was in the workshop, but there was one last thing they haven't tried.

"Maybe not everything." Skull stated

Bulk just looked at Skull confused as Skull just rubs his gloved hands together.

"Why don't we pay Ernie a little visit?" Skull suggested

Bulk just looked at him even more confused.

"I may just have an idea that just might work." Skull mentioned smiling

Skull pats Bulk on the shoulders as he then got up and walks off as a confused Bulk quickly follows right behind him. After the two of them had left the workshop, the led that sits on top of the Dumpster slightly lifts up as a bright red glow illuminate from inside of it.

"I have got to out of here." Rita cried out

Suddenly, Rita loses her grip on it as the lid then reseals itself.

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later back inside the Command Center**_

After having finished up in the hidden Chamber, Alpha had gone back to the main control room as he began bringing the Command Center's powers back up and running.

"There, the Master controlled panel is back online and full power is restored." Alpha confirmed pushing a few more buttons on the console

Suddenly, Zordon then reappeared inside his Energy Tube.

" **Good work, Alpha**." Zordon told Alpha

"Everything is ready Zordon and it's time to summon the Rangers." Alpha confirmed

Alpha then began opening up Communications with the Rangers.

"This is so exciting." Alpha mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back at Billy's inside Billy's lab**_

We all had decided it was best to just wait it out as he just sat around Billy's lab waiting to hear from Alpha and Zordon. Suddenly, we all then heard Jason's Communicator go off as we all just stared at him knowing that it was time. I just sighed as we all stood up.

"I guess this is it." I stated

Jason then dropped whatever thing he was messing with back onto the Billy's desk.

"Zordon and Alpha must be finish." Zack mentioned

Jason then reached for his Communicator.

"Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Rangers, please teleport to the Command Center right immediately_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

I just sighed again as I run my hand through my hair trying not to mess it up too badly.

"I guess this now or never." Tommy stated

"Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing." Billy reminded us

"That's right, we shouldn't question their judgment." Trini added

I just sighed once more.

"All right, let's just get this over with." I muttered

The others just nodded in agreement as we all then reached for our Communicators as we all then teleported out of Billy's Lab.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Suddenly, we all then teleported into the Command Center as we all then slowly walked over towards Alpha as we all then looked up at Zordon.

" **Welcome Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion. You are about to meet the newest member of your team**." Zordon greeted

We all just silently sighed as we just stare up at Zordon.

" **As all of you are aware, the Gold Ranger's powers were completely decimated from reenergizing Green Ranger's Powers causing them to become completely unstable. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created**." Zordon explained

We all just looked at each other and sighed as we then turned back towards Zordon.

" **And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger**." Zordon introduced us

Suddenly, a bright shining white light shined through the entire Command Center as we all then turned around and shielded our eyes as we all looked up towards the ceiling as we all then see the White Ranger slowly floating down towards us. As he got closer to the ground we were able to get a better look at him as he had a bigger shield on with what appeared to be a tiger symbol on his chest as he then landed on the ground and just looked at us.

'It's the same Ranger that appeared to Tommy and I a few months ago.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the light died down as our eyes slightly readjusts to the regular lighting.

" **Welcome White Ranger. The time has come to reveal your identity**." Zordon greeted

The White Ranger then begins to slowly unbuckle his helmet. As he unclipped the last clip, he then slowly begins lifting it off of his head.

'I don't feel so good.' I thought to myself

I then end up falling to the ground as my world then goes completely black.

 _Paul's POV_

As I take off my helmet, I then move it away from my face closing it up revealing myself to the others as I just smile at all of them.

"Guess whose back in town." I greeted

I then see Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy smile at seeing that it is me.

"I don't believe it." Billy mentioned

"Yes." Tommy cheered

I then see Trini clap her hands together a few times as they then walked over towards me as we all could hear Zordon chuckle to himself from behind us.

"What's up man?" Zack inquired

Zack and I then clasp hands as he then looked me over up and down.

"Ah, you look good." Zack mentioned

"Thanks man." I thanked

I then looked at Trini as she then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

'Hell yeah.' I thought to myself

"We didn't even know who it was going to be." Zack mentioned

I then go around and clasp hands with Jason, Billy, and Tommy as well.

"We were all hoping it be you especially Kimberly." Billy admitted

We all just laughed as I then looked over to where they were standing a few moments ago and see that Kimberly was passed out on the floor.

'Figures.' I thought to myself

"Speaking of Kimberly." I mentioned

I then pat Zack on the shoulder as I then walked over to my cousin. Once I had gotten to her, I then got down on one knee and put my helmet down on the floor next to me as I then put a hand under her head and lift it up.

"Hey cuz, it's time to wake up." I called out to her

Suddenly, I then see Kimberly's slowly open as she begins to wake up. Once her eyes lock onto mine, she just smiled.

"I don't believe it, I must be dreaming." Kimberly mentioned

I just lightly chuckle at hearing this.

"Is it really you cuz?" Kimberly questioned

I just chuckle at that comment.

"Last time I checked in the mirror I was anyway." I mentioned laughing

She just smiled brighter as she then sat up full and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me as I then hug her back.

"It's great to see you again cuz." I whispered into her ear

"Man, awesome. Just simply awesome." Zack called out

After breaking the hug, I then help Kimberly up as I then grab my helmet and tucked it under my left arm as the others walked over towards us as Zack and I clasp hands with each other once more.

"It's fantastic." Kimberly agreed

"Ayi, yi yi!" Alpha cried out happily

We all turned towards him.

"All this human emotion." Alpha mentioned sighing happily

We all laughed at that.

" **So, Power Rangers**." Zordon called out

We all then turned back towards Zordon.

" **May I assume that you are pleased with the new member of the Power Team**?" Zordon inquired

I could tell that Jason and the others were happy to know that it was me all along.

"This is great." Jason stated happily

" **I'm sorry for being secretive, but we had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference**." Zordon apologized

I then see Kimberly get a confused look on her face as she looked right at Zordon.

"But Zordon how, I mean I thought that Paul's Powers were gone for good as they were completely unstable?" Kimberly asked

'Well technically, they weren't mine to begin with.' I thought to myself

"Not Paul's." Alpha called out

We all turned towards Alpha.

"The Gold Ranger's Powers are gone for good." Alpha told us

" **That is correct**." Zordon confirmed

We all then looked back up at Zordon.

" **However, during his only battle, Paul has proven himself to be worthy and true**." Zordon mentioned

The others just smiled as did I as we continue to stare up at Zordon.

" **His courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him to be the new White Ranger. Also, his Powers were created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away, by the forces of evil**." Zordon explained

"The new White Ranger will control the new White Tiger Zord." Alpha mentioned as he walked over towards us

We all looked over towards him as I then move my helmet to my right side.

"A Zord of strength and fearless. He will also carry an enactment White Saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the White Ranger in battle as well as control the new Zord." Alpha explained

Alpha then begin pushing a few buttons on the main console.

" **Extend your hand White Ranger, and accept all that has been granted to you**." Zordon instructed

I then raised my left hand into the air as Saba appeared in it. I slowly bring it down and look it over.

'Wow it looks a lot like Xavier. Except that Saba has a tiger's head.' I thought to myself

" **Congratulations Paul, you are now the new White Power Ranger**." Zordon informed me

I just smiled as I looked up at the others.

"Oh man, this is awesome." I told them

The others just smiled at me as well.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop**_

Having returned from visiting Ernie at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull just smiled at one other as Bulk then looked up at the ceiling.

"Prepare to learn the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk told Skull

Skull just laughed straighten up his gloves as they both then pick up a really big can opener as they begin to trying and opening the lid up with it.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

As I then place Saba into its holster on my left side, I hold my helmet back under my left hand as we then suddenly begin hearing the alarms go off through out the Command Center as we all looked up at Zordon.

" **Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel is attacking the Angel Grove Industrial Center**." Zordon informed us

"Zordon, our Zords were damage in our last fight against Nimrod monster. We need time to repair them." Jason explained

"Oh no, Ayi, yi, yi yi yi!" Alpha cried out

We all turned towards Alpha who was standing next to the Viewing Globe as he then turned towards us.

"Bulk and Skull are just about to open up Rita's dumpster." Alpha informed us

"What?" All of us questioned confused

We all then walked over towards Alpha as we all looked into the Viewing Globe and see Bulk and Skull trying to open up a space Dumpster with a giant can opener as it just slipped off the Dumpster.

" _Missed_." Bulk informed Skull through the Viewing Globe

They then try to open it again with the giant can opener.

"Man, that has got to be the biggest can opener I have ever seen." I mentioned

"We have to stop them." Zack stated

"If they open up that dumpster, our covers will be blown." Trini pointed out

"Yeah and we have to stop Nimrod and her goons too." Kimberly added

"Yeah." Billy agreed

We all then turned away from the Viewing Globe and turned back towards Zordon.

"And repair the Zords." Billy mentioned

" **Billy and Trini, you two must teleport down to the damage Zords and begin the repairs Alpha will provide you with all the information you need**." Zordon instructed

"Right." Billy agreed

Billy and Trini looked at each other and nodded as they then reached for their Communicators and then teleported off.

" **Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack**." Zordon called to them

The four of them stepped forward.

" **You four must go down to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's Dumpster. we can't allow her to escape**." Zordon told them

"We're on it." Jason stated

" **Paul it is up to you to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you**." Zordon explained

I just nodded understanding what he is talking about.

" **Good luck Rangers, and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

I then turned towards Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy as the four of them smiled at me.

"Go for it bro." Jason assured me

'Sweet.' I thought to myself

I take in a deep breath as it I now can continue on my father's legacy.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile outside Skull's father's workshop**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Once Morphed, Tommy, Jason, Zack, and I showed up and so did the Putties.

"Oh, great, Lord Zedd must be looking for Rita too" Kimberly mentioned

"Well, let's smash these clay heads." Tommy stated

"I am with you bro." Zack agreed

"Yeah, let's do it guys." Jason told them

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

The four of us then charged in as we all split up as we then began fighting the Putties.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once I had completely remorphed, I had then teleported down to the Angel Grove Industrial Center.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance as I pulled out Saba

"What, a new Ranger?" Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel questioned

" _Activate the Tiger Zord_." Saba told me

I nodded in agreement as I then raised Saba into the air.

"Tiger Zord, Power up." I called out

Just then, I then see the Tiger Zord come charging down through the mountains.

"Yes, alright, it worked." I cheered

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Skull's father's Workshop**_

 _Normal POV_

Tommy had rushed to the other side of the lot as several Putties surrounds him.

"This old trick again huh?" Tommy wondered

He then extends his left leg up and kicks each of them in the chest sending them all crashing to the ground as he then spun around and kicked the last one to the ground.

"You clayheads don't seem to want to try something new these days." Tommy mentioned

Over with Zack, he began walking up a ramp as he began fighting the Putties standing on it. He blocks a Putty's attack before side punching its chest sending it flying off the ramp before striking another Putty in the chest before striking it on the back as it goes flying off the ramp as well. He then turned towards three more Putties standing on top of the ramp as he faced the one on the left and struck it on the chest with a double punch before doing a spinning kick sending the Putty that was standing behind him flying off the ramp. He then quickly turned towards the Putty on his right as he blocks its attack with his arm before kicking it in the chest sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I stare down a single Putty that is in front of me before I took a step forward and send it a strong kick to its chest sending it flying over an empty barrel before it crashed onto the ground.

 _Normal POV_

Back with Zack, he had saw a signal Putty standing at the bottom of the ramp as he then did a couple of backflips towards it as he then jumped up into the air and did a mid-air backflip extending his legs straight back striking the Putty in the chest directly in the 'Z' as it then stumbles backwards glowing white before it then suddenly shattered into a million pieces.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

"Okay, let's take on this creep." I stated

I then jumped up into the air and hopped onto the Tiger Zord's head.

"All right Saba, let's do this." I told him

" _I'm with you White Ranger_." Saba assured me

"White Tiger Zord, Tiger Mode, battle ready now." Saba and I called out together

The Tiger Zord leaned up into the air standing on its back legs roaring in the sky before it retouched the ground as the Tiger Zord then begins charging right in towards Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel.

"Saba, this is only my second time in doing this but we well get it together." I told him

Suddenly, the Nimrod monster then aimed her staff at us as she then fired energy beams at us blasting the ground below us as it doesn't face the Tiger Zord as we just keep charging forward.

"Getting a little warm out here, time to go inside." I mentioned

I then hopped into the Cockpit as I got in front of the main controls.

"Ah much better." I stated

I then have a quick look around inside the cockpit.

'Looks almost like the inside of the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.' I thought to myself

I then turned my attention towards the Nimrod monster.

"All right, time to send this lighting rod packing." I mentioned

The Tiger Zord then roared as it then charged right by Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel sending her to the ground.

"White Tiger Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out as I placed Saba into the empty slot in the console

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top.

"Oh yeah, Powered up and ready for action." I confirmed

"Don't think that well save you." Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel told me

She then swung her staff around as she then charged in towards me.

"Tiger Sword." I called out

Suddenly, the Tiger Zord's Tiger Sword appeared in its hands as I then have my Zord charge in towards Nimrod as we begin clashing weapons with one another. I then was able to get her staff down to her side as I then have the Tiger Zord, Warrior Mode twirl its sword on her staff before bring it up quickly slashed down on Nimrod while her guard was down.

"Saba, I what the Zord to follow my every move." I instructed

Suddenly, the Tiger Zord roared as I then punched the air as the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode then punched Nimrod, I then did a front kick as the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode then kicked Nimrod sending it flying to the ground as it then quickly stood back up.

" _Oh, that was most impressive_." Saba commented

"Thanks. Now, let's warp this guy up." I thanked

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Skull's Father's Workshop**_

 _Normal POV_

Jason turned around and seen a few Putties that are in front of him coming his way.

"You want to fight you got it." Jason told them

A Putty tried to punch him, but Jason quickly sidestep it as he then kicked the Putty that was in front of in the chest sending it stagger off to the side before sending a strong punch to another Putty's chest sending it flying to the ground. He quickly sidesteps another Putty before kicking another Putty in the face sending it flying to the ground as well before blocking another Putty's punch before swinging his arm and striking the Putty's back as it is then sent flying towards the nearby fence as it then bounced off falling to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

As a Putty quickly comes my way, I quickly block it as I then punched it in the chest a few times before sending a kick to its chest sending it flying off as it then landed in a seated position in an empty barrel.

 _Normal POV_

Tommy quickly looked up and saw a Putty on top of an extension working platform tossing a big box down towards.

"Not today clayface." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then jumped up into the air as he then kicked the bottom of the box sending it flying back up towards the Putty as it hits it in the chest as it then staggers around the edge before falling over hitting each platform before it finally landed on the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I then see another Putty come straight for me as it then swung its arm at me, but I quickly duck under it as I then raise my hand up to block its arm from hitting me as I then grab it and use my other hand to place on its back as I then shove it forward sending it flying off as it then crashed into a few nearby empty boxes.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

I then grab a sphere from the back panel behind me as I turned back around towards the controls.

"It's time fight fire with fire." I mentioned

I then placed the sphere into slot in the console in front of me.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready." I confirmed

"What's this?" Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel questioned

"And fire." I commanded

Just then, the Tiger Zord Warrior Mode fired three fireballs from its mouth as they all then hits Nimrod, the Scarlett Sentinel straight on.

"Hahaha! Say goodbye Nimrod, your history." I stated laughing

"We'll see about that." Nimrod stated

Nimrod then stood back up.

"Don't be too sure of yourself White Ranger if you're not careful history will repeat itself. Hahahaha!" Nimrod informed me laughing evilly

Suddenly, Nimrod then extended its arms out to either side as energy beams shoot out and creates two more monsters as they appear on either side of her. One had long black hair and big ears while the other had a third eye on its forehead.

"I like you to meet my two friends AC and DC." Nimrod told me

"Whoa cool move, but guess what, it's not good enough." I stated

"We'll see." Nimrod stated

Nimrod then looked at her two monsters.

"Go get him boys." Nimrod ordered

The two newly created monsters then quickly charged in towards the Tiger Zord as they then began attacking me. Striking my Zord with their weapons quickly one after another not allowing me to get an attack off.

"Whoa." I cried out as as the Tiger Zord's cockpit shook around

"Blast him." Nimrod ordered

Suddenly, Nimrod and her goons then fired energy balls at the Tiger Zord as they all hit my Zord straight on. The blasts were so strong that it forced the Tiger Zord to into transformed back into Tiger Mode as I then go flying out of the Tiger Zord as I then land on the ground. As I sat up and looked up to see the Nimrod monsters slowly advancing the downed Tiger Zord.

" _Oh my, that didn't go very well_." Saba stated

"Tell me something I didn't know." I told him

I then stood back up as I then looked at Saba.

"Contact Jason." I instructed

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha and Zordon were watching Paul take on Nimrod and her two monsters through the Viewing Globe to see that he wasn't fairing too well against them.

"Ayi yi yi yi! Zordon, Paul is in trouble." Alpha cried out to Zordon looking in the Viewing Globe.

" **I will reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Tiger Zord to become, the Mega-Tigerzord**." Zordon stated

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

" _I am having difficulties getting through to the Red Ranger_." Saba stated

"Jason where are yea? I need yea." I called out

 _ **Meanwhile outside Skull's father's Workshop**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As I kicked a Putty to the ground we then hear Jason's Communicator go off as Tommy, Zack, and I quickly rushed over towards him as Jason reached for his Communicator.

" _Red Ranger, this is Saba, come in please_." Saba said through Jason's Communicator

"Yeah, I read you, go ahead." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Oh, thank goodness I finally was able to reach you. The White Ranger and I are having difficulties against Nimrod and her two monsters. We need back up right away_." Saba said through Jason's Communicator

"Right, I'm on it." Jason said into his Communicator

"Go ahead bro, we got this." Zack assured him

"Yeah, go and help Paul. He needs you more then we do." I added

"Yeah, we'll catch up soon." Tommy stated

"Right." Jason agreed

Tommy, Zack, and I then rushed in and continued with taking on the Putties.

 _Normal POV_

"Alright, time to show Nimrod the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"All right." Jason stated

Jason then hopped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit.

"Hang on Paul, I'm on the way bro." Jason called out as he placed his hands on the controls in front of him

He then flew his Red Dragon Thunder Zord towards the Angel Grove Industrial Center

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

Suddenly, I then see Jason arrive in his Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"I need White Tiger Thunder Power, now." I called out

I then raised my hand into the air as a Tiger Sphere then came flying in from the sky as I then catch it. I happen to look over towards where the Tiger Zord was lying on the ground as it struggled to get back up.

'Come on, you can do it.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, the Tiger Zord then lifts its tail up as it then full stood back up as it then swipes its legs on the ground as it then charges in towards Nimrod and her goons.

"Alright, time for a little tag team of our own." Jason mentioned

Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hopped onto the back of the Tiger Zord. The Tiger Zord then roared loudly as it stood up on its back legs for a moment before going back down as it then begins charging in towards Nimrod and her goons. As both Zords charges in, Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode begin twirling around its Thunder Staff.

"Back for more?" Nimrod questioned

The Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode then stopped twirling its Thunder Staff as it then stuck out straight forward as it then strikes both AC and DC in the chests sending them flying to the ground. Once it neared Nimrod, the Tiger Zord then jumped up as Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Warrior Mode swing its Thunder Staff striking Nimrod in the chest sending it crashing to the ground. AC and DC quickly get back up as they then rushed back over towards Nimrod who quickly fired energy blasts at both Zords.

 _ **Meanwhile back outside Skull's father's Workshop**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

As we took down the last of the Putties, we then see both Trini and Billy now Morphed teleport down and rushed over towards us.

"Guys, the rest of the Zords are fixed." Trini announced

"Awesome." Zack stated

"But we need to hurry to Jason and Paul. Zordon informed us about a new mega combo that involves the Thunder Zords Assault Team." Billy explained

"You guys go on ahead. I'll go and check on Bulk and Skull to make sure they haven't opened up Rita's Dumpster yet." Tommy told us

"Right." I agreed

Tommy then raced off towards the building that Bulk and Skull were in.

"Okay guys, let's get to it." Zack stated

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Dino Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Dino Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"All right guys, let's do it." Zack stated

"Right." Trini, Billy, and I agreed

We all then hopped into our Zord's cockpits.

"Zack here, let's do this." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's go and help Jason and Paul guys." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Industrial Center**_

Suddenly, I then hear my Communicator beep as I then reached for it.

"Yes Zordon, I read ya." I said into the Communicator

" _Paul, have Jason remove his Zord from the Tiger Zord's back and convert it back to Warrior Mode. Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly are on their way to you guys now and by combining with the Thunder Assault Team, you will form the Mega-Tigerzord. It should have enough power to defeat Nimrod and her goons_." Zordon said through my Communicator

"Right, I'm on it." I said into the Communicator

"Alright Time to heat things up a little." I mentioned

I then jump off from the hill I was standing on and land on the ground.

"Jason, disengage. Time for a new battle plan." I called out

"You got it bro." Jason confirmed

Jason then had the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hop off the Tiger Zord. I then quickly jump up into the air and hopped back inside the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

"Mega Tigerzord, transformation sequence now." I called out as quickly placed Saba back into the empty slot in the console in front of me

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top. Suddenly, we then see Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly arrive in our area inside their Zords. They then appeared in front of the Tiger Zord, Warrior Mode as the transformation began. Suddenly, the Tiger Zord's shoulders fold down as the two arm pieces from the Lion Zord's back attaches to it while the main body attaches to the back of the Tiger Zord. The Tiger Zord's legs then folded up as the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords then formed the legs as the Firebird Thunder Zord wrapped around the Tiger Zord's right arm. Suddenly, a helmet folded over the Tiger Zord's Warrior Mode's head as it latches in place before the top part of the helmet rises up created red eye holes completing the transformation as Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack entered the main cockpit with me.

"Mega-Tigerzord, online." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I confirmed

"Whoa, now this prodigious." Billy commented

"Yeah, this is totally awesome." Zack agreed

"You guys ready to take these freaks down?" I inquired

"You know it cuz." Kimberly agreed

"Yeah, let's do it." Trini added

We then had the Mega-Tigerzord charge in towards Nimrod and her goons.

"Get them." Nimrod ordered

All three then started firing at us but it didn't affect our new Mega-Tigerzord as it just keeps on advancing towards them. We then suddenly see AC and DC move behind Nimrod.

"Don't hide behind me get them you fools." Nimrod demanded

AC and DC nodded as they then jumped up into the air and landed on Nimrod's shoulders but quickly jumped off of them with their weapons up ready to strike down on us, but we quickly had the Mega-Tigerzord punch the both of them in the chests sending them crashing into Nimrod sending all three of them to the ground.

"All right guys, let's finish this." I mentioned as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed as they did the same

The five of us then inserted the spheres into the empty slots in front of us.

"Can't you do anything right?" Nimrod questioned AC and DC as the three of them then stood back up

"Firebird Mega Punch." Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I commanded

Just then, the Mega Tigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird as it then flew right straight through all three of them as they all fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, all right." The five of us cheered together giving each other high fives

The Firebird Thunder Zord then came flying back towards us as it then wrapped around the Tiger Zord's arm once more. Jason then had his Zord walk over towards us as we then had our two Zords shake hands with one another.

"It's great to have you with us for good Paul." Jason told me

"Thanks man." I thanked

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Skull's father's Workshop**_

Bulk and Skull's grip on the giant Can Opener slips as they all just sighed as Bulk just tosses the giant can opener to the floor as they then both then turned their backs to it and slid down to the floor sitting against the table. They both pant as Bulk just turned towards Skull.

"Let's face it Skull." Bulk began

Skull pants some more as he then turned towards Bulk who points at Rita's Dumpster behind them on top of the workbench.

"We are never going to get this tuna can open." Bulk concluded

Skull just nodded in agreement. But, unknown to them, Rita's Dumpster begins to open. Skull then takes a look around his father's workshop and realized what a mess they have created.

"Look at this mess." Skull stated

Skull then turned back towards Bulk.

"My father is going to kill me." Skull mentioned

Bulk just looked at Skull with a apologetic look on his face.

A few moments later, Rita managed to hop out of the Dumpster and escaped as she then walked up in front of the Dumpster standing directly behind Bulk and Skull.

"Ah I'm free, I'm free." Rita cried out happily

Having heard Rita's voice, Bulk and Skull slowly turned around and became shocked at what they see in front of them.

"What are you looking at? you blithering pickle heads?" Rita questioned

Bulk and Skull were just at a lost for words as they tried to scream out but nothing would come out.

"Ah great, just what I needed, a human Squatt and Baboo. Yuck." Rita complained

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull then fainted as their heads just rest against one anothers.

 _Paul's POV_

After having retuned our Zords to their hiding places, we all had teleported to Bulk and Skull's location and met up with Tommy as we all had walked into the workshop.

"You who Rita." Kimberly called out

Rita then looked up towards her right and up towards us as she just saw the seven of us Morphed.

"AH! NOT YOU AGAIN!" Rita cried out holding her head in pain

"I'm afraid so Rita." Tommy confirmed

"We're like your worst nightmare." Kimberly mentioned

"Strange, I thought you be bigger Rita." I pointed out with my hands crossed

Rita then looked at me in shock and confusion.

"What a seventh Ranger?" Rita questioned

"Yep, the names Paul Golupski and I am Frank's sixteen year old son and the Pink Ranger's cousin." I introduced myself

"Oh, this can't be happening." Rita complained

"You'll never get rid of us." Zack informed her

Zack then picked up Rita and held her in his hand as Rita tried to break away from his grip.

"Nighty night Rita." Zack stated

Zack then placed her in the Dumpster.

"No, you listen to me. You can't do this to me. Do yo…" Rita began to complain but got interrupted quickly as Tommy places the lid on top of it sealing her back inside.

"Yeah, great job guys." Tommy commented

"Yeah." Kimberly agreed

She then motioned over towards a sleeping Bulk and Skull.

"I just can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly mentioned giggling

"Yeah no kidding." Jason agreed

 _ **A bit later on still inside Skull's father's Workshop**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After the boys had taken Rita's Dumpster away, Trini and I had powered down as we began trying to wake up Bulk and Skull by whistling at them as well as lightly slapping their faces.

"Mommy give me ten more minutes I'll get up I promise." Bulk muttered

"Bulk." I called out as I lightly slap Bulk on his face a tad harder

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull suddenly began to fully come too.

"Come on Bulkie, wake up." I called out

Bulk and Skull then fully woke up and looked up at the two of us.

"Are you two okay?" I inquired

Bulk and Skull just looked at us.

"We heard you screaming." I mentioned

They just looked at us confused.

"What happen?" Skull inquired

"Why don't you two tell us what happen?" Trini suggested

Suddenly, the two of them remember something as they then quickly get scarred looks on their faces as they just point behind them not bothering to look.

"Don't look behind us." Bulk warned us

"There's a little Witch." Skull mentioned

Trini and I just looked at each other pretending to be confused by what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?" I inquired

Bulk and Skull just looked at us confused as they then turned around slowly and became even more confused by the fact that they didn't see either Rita or her Dumpster behind them on the workbench. They look back at us for the moment before looking back at the workbench.

"Hey it's gone." Bulk pointed out

"Where did the little creature get too?" Skull questioned

"What little creature?" I inquired

Bulk and Skull just looked at each other before turning towards us as they then gave us reassuring looks.

"No little creature." Skull admitted

"Everything is fine." Bulk assured us waving his hand in front of us

"Yeah just fine." Skull repeated

"Yeah." I agreed with them as we patted them on the shoulders

Bulk and Skull looked at each other before turning back towards us as they just waved at us grinning.

 _ **Meanwhile in the outskirts of Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

After having taken Rita's Dumpster out of Skull's workshop, Billy, Zack, Jason, Tommy, and I took Rita's Dumpster to the outskirts of Angel Grove as the sun was setting nearby as we got ready to send Rita back into space.

"Time to send Rita back into space so that she doesn't cause any more trouble." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." I agreed

We all then lift up the Dumpster as we all hold onto it as Billy then moved his Communicator close to his face.

"All right Zordon, we're ready." Billy said into the Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

" **Alpha, activate the energy beam**." Zordon instructed

"Right Zordon." Alpha agreed pushing the red button on the center console

 _ **Meanwhile back at the Park**_

Suddenly, a beam hits Rita's Dumpster as it then sends it and her flying up into the sky and into deep space.

"Good riddance." Zack stated

"Couldn't agree more Zack." I agreed

"Well at least she is out of our hairs again." Tommy stated

"At least for now." Billy mentioned

"Yeah well, hopefully she will stay gone." I stated

"You said it man." Jason agreed

We all then walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile the next day back inside the Youth Center**_

The next day, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy had taken me to a place called the Youth Center that I somewhat remember visited as a kid during one of my many visits for drinks as they were throwing a small party to help welcome me to Angel Grove.

"Ah man you guys are the best." I told them

"Yeah well I think your surprise was more of a surprise then our surprise." Jason mentioned

We all just laughed at his little confusion at trying to figure who which surprise was the more surprise.

"Welcome home to Angel Grove Paul." Trini told me as she raised her glass up

"Welcome home." The others agreed as they too held up their glasses

I then raise mine too as we all clink our glasses together.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me." I thanked them

Just then, we happen to see two teenagers walk into the Youth Center and up towards us.

"Hey Richie, Curtis. This is my cousin Paul he just moved to Angel Grove." Kimberly informed them introducing me to them

"Nice to meet you Paul I just moved to town too as did Richie here." Curtis greeted me

"Cool and it's nice to meet you guys too." I told them as I shook their hands

Trini then happens to spot Richie holding a karate trophy in his hands.

"You win that Trophy Richie?" Trini inquired

"Yeah." Richie confirmed

He then looked at the rest of us.

"I won it at the Karate Tournament this afternoon." Ritchie revealed

"Oh wow, congratulations man." Tommy congratulated him

"Yeah Ritchie that is really great." Kimberly stated

"Hey how about you demonstrate some of them moves." Tommy suggested

"Yeah come on man let's go." Zack agreed

"Yeah show us something really cool." Kimberly added

Ritchie smiled as then put the Trophy down on the table as he then backed up a bit before doing a spinning kicked to which he didn't realizing that he had accidentally kicked the cake that Ernie was carrying out of his hands.

"Hey." Ernie called out

As the cake starts to come down, we all happen to see Bulk and Skull walk into the Youth Center just as the cake came down as most of it lands on Bulk's face as some of it also gets on Skull as well. We all just laugh at seeing that as Bulk just shakes his head to try and get some of it off of his face. He just sighs as he then looked at Skull before the two of them then slowly turned around and walked right back out of the Youth Center.

"Well, from what I remember of those two from the last time I was in Angel Grove, it's nice to know that some things haven't changed." I mentioned

"I doubt those two ever will." Tommy pointed out

"That's for sure." Jason agreed

All of us started laughing once more.

[ _ **NEXT TIME ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Tommy and Kimberly enjoying themselves on their date in Angel Grove Park appears.**_

 _ **A DAY AT THE PARK FOR TOMMY AND KIMBERLY…**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of the Putties appeared in front of them as Kimberly then puts down the container containing a purse and lipstick as they get ready to fight the Putties appeared.**_

… _ **TURNS INTO PUTTY PANDEMONIUM!**_

 _ **The image then changed of a Putty taking Kimberly's things while her and Tommy were distracted by the other Putties then appeared before switching to a scene of Lord Zedd firing energy lightning towards Earth.**_

 _ **THEN WHILE KIMBERLY AND TOMMY DEAL WITH THE PUTTIES…**_

 _ **A couple of images of Zedd's Lightning zapping the lipstick into a monster while a purse monster created by Kimberly's purse appears.**_

… _ **LORD ZEDD USES HIS EVIL POWER TO CREATE TWO NEW OUTRAGEOUS MONSTERS!**_

 _ **Then a scene of Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Paul standing in the Command Center turning around towards the Viewing Globe along with Alpha as the alarms goes off appears.**_

 _ **BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER, THE OTHER POWER RANGERS ARE ALARMED!**_

 _ **Then a scene of Lord Zedd and Goldar inside the Palace appears as Lord Zedd then makes his Growth Bomb appear in his hands before throwing it down towards the Earth**_

 _ **HAS LORD ZEDD CREATED A COSMETIC CATASTROPHE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER!**_ ]

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the third chapter for this story. Well Paul is now a Power Ranger just like his father was before him. Now, like I said above, I am going to take my time in doing these rewrites or updating my other stories in general as I want to make sure I get this right this time around. So, while I am not going to say when I am hoping to have a new update out, I will try to get the next one for this story out in the next day or two, but no promises. So, until next time please R &R.**_


	4. Two for One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, just been busy with other stuff as of late and not a lot of time to write, or in this case, rewrite/edit this chapter, lol. Anyway, just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure.**_

[ _ **TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Tommy and Kimberly enjoying themselves on their date in Angel Grove Park appears.**_

 _ **A DAY AT THE PARK FOR TOMMY AND KIMBERLY…**_

 _ **Suddenly, an image of the Putties appeared in front of them as Kimberly then puts down the container containing a purse and lipstick as they get ready to fight the Putties appeared.**_

… _ **TURNS INTO PUTTY PANDEMONIUM!**_

 _ **The image then changed of a Putty taking Kimberly's things while her and Tommy were distracted by the other Putties then appeared before switching to a scene of Lord Zedd firing energy lightning towards Earth.**_

 _ **THEN WHILE KIMBERLY AND TOMMY DEAL WITH THE PUTTIES…**_

 _ **A couple of images of Zedd's Lightning zapping the lipstick into a monster while a purse monster created by Kimberly's purse appears.**_

… _ **LORD ZEDD USES HIS EVIL POWER TO CREATE TWO NEW OUTRAGEOUS MONSTERS!**_

 _ **Then a scene of Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Paul standing in the Command Center turning around towards the Viewing Globe along with Alpha as the alarms goes off appears.**_

 _ **BACK AT THE COMMAND CENTER, THE OTHER POWER RANGERS ARE ALARMED!**_

 _ **Then a scene of Lord Zedd and Goldar inside the Palace appears as Lord Zedd then makes his Growth Bomb appear in his hands before throwing it down towards the Earth**_

 _ **HAS LORD ZEDD CREATED A COSMETIC CATASTROPHE? FIND OUT TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER!**_ ]

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter Four: Two for One**

 _Kimberly's POV_

I walked into the the Youth Center holding a case with my mom's old purse in it as I spot Trini sitting nearby at a table as I then quickly head straight for her.

"Alright." I called out

Trini looked up from her book as she looked at me.

"Tell me what you think." I requested as I twirled around in my dress

She just smiled at me.

"Adorable." Trini told me

I smiled as I then sat down sitting the case down on the table in front of me.

"Tommy is going to love it." Trini mentioned

"I stood in my closet for hours, trying to figure out what to wear." I admitted

Trini just chuckled.

"So, is that why Paul didn't come down with you?" Trini inquired

I chuckled too as I get what she meant.

"No, he is working out with Jason and Tommy and said he come by with them when Tommy comes to pick me up." I explained

Trini then notices my mom's purse inside the protective case.

"Is that your mother's purse that you were telling me about?" Trini wondered

"Yes. she took it on her first date with my dad. I promised her that I would not let it out of my sight." I explained

Suddenly, Trini got a look like she remembered something.

"Oh." Trini muttered

Trini then reached into her bag and pulled out tube of red litstick.

"I got that lipstick you wanted." Trini mentioned handing it over to me

"Ah, thank you Trini." I thanked her as I took it from her

I then turned it over to look at the label.

"Siren Song Red." I read

"Yeah can you believe that?" Trini inquired

We both just laughed about that as we then both see Richie walk over towards us with two glasses.

"Here you go ladies. Two diet sodas." Ritchie told us sitting them down next to us

"Thanks." Trini and I thanked

"No problem." Ritchie assured us

Ritchie then walked off as Trini just stared off at him. I just grin as I than waved my hand in front of Trini's face.

"Hey, Trini. Earth to Trini." I called out

Trini shook her head as she then looked at me as I just giggled at her some more as she just shushed me. Suddenly, we then see Bulk and Skull walked in with what appeared to be a metal detector as it beeps repeatedly.

"Hey Bulk, shouldn't you two be at the beach with that thing?" Trini inquired

Bulk motioned for Skull to shut it off as Skull does so as they then walked over towards us.

"For your information, this happens to be a Power Ranger detector." Bulk revealed to us

We just looked at him confused.

"Built and design by my cousin Waldo who is a student at Angel Grove Tech. This is going to lead us straight to the Power Rangers." Bulk explained to us

"Yeah." Skull agreed

Their detector suddenly surged to life as it then pulled Skull forward. Bulk quickly looked back over towards us.

"Excuse us." Bulk stated

He then quickly followed behind Skull.

"Yeah that's working really well." I mentioned

We both just laughed as Bulk puts his arms on Skull's shoulder as it then pulled the both of them down as they just miss hitting Tommy, Paul, and Jason as Skull crashes into a locker and Bulk crashes into the doorframe before slowly recovering and going over towards where Skull had landed.

 _Paul's POV_

The three of us just laughed at seeing what had happen to Bulk and Skull.

"Do I even want to know what those two are up to?" I questioned

"With those two, who knows what happens in their brains." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Jason agreed

The three of us then shook our heads as we spot Kimberly and Trini sitting at a table near the Juice Bar as we then walked up towards them.

"Wow Kim, you look beautiful." Tommy commented

"Thanks." Kimberly thanked

She then looked at Tommy kind of confused by how he looked.

"Are you ready to go?" Kimberly inquired

Tommy just looked at her confused by that comment as he took a look at his watch.

"It's only three O'clock I was going to go change." Tommy mentioned

The rest of us just lightly chuckled as Tommy just looked at us confused as Jason then motioned over towards the nearby wall clock over the Juice Bar. Tommy takes a look at it and quickly realizing that it is after four in the afternoon as he quickly looked back at his watch realizing that his watch is off by an hour. Tommy glances at the clock on the wall

"Oh man, I forgot to rewind my watch." Tommy complained

He then quickly turned towards Kimberly with a apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm just going to run home and go change." Tommy apologized to her

She just smiles at him.

"I'll be back before you know it." Tommy assured her

"Okay." Kimberly agreed

Tommy then runs off as Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and I just share another laugh together.

"So, Paul how are you liking Angel Grove so far?" Jason inquired

"A little warmer then what I'm used to, but so far I'm liking it." I told him

"Have you heard from any of your friends back in Michigan?" Trini wondered

"I have talked with my friend Preston a bit the other day and he says things are not the same without me there." I mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stares down at Earth having watched the exchanged between Tommy and Kimberly.

"So, teenage love is in the air. How sickening." Lord Zedd complained

"Oh yucky." Baboo and Squatt muttered

"Please, allow me to break their hearts master." Goldar pleaded

"Since there is an extra Ranger, we are going to need a second monster." Lord Zedd stated

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later in Angel Grove Park near the lake**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Tommy and I are on our date in Angel Grove Park near the lake shore enjoying ourselves and having some fun. After walking around for a while, we had stopped at a nearby picnic table to have some picnic lunch.

"This is great Tommy." I mentioned

"Yeah it is." Tommy agreed

While we continued eating our food, I can't help but to think about Paul. Even though that he seems to have moved on for the most part from what had happened to his family a few months back, I can still tell that he is hurting on the inside.

"Hey Kim, you have something on your mind?" Tommy inquired

I shake my head, breaking myself out of my thoughts as I then turned back towards Tommy as I sighed.

"Yeah, I am just thinking about Paul." I admitted

Tommy just nodded knowing how close Paul and I are and about what had happened in his life in the last few months.

"I know he is getting better in terms of coping with what happen to his parents and older sister, but I can tell he is still hurting really bad about what happen on the inside." I told him

"I know Kim, but as long as you keep being there for him when he needs you he will be fine." Tommy reassured me

I just smile at him.

"Thanks Tommy." I thanked

Tommy just smiled and nodded as I then thought of something that might help me get Paul out of his funk.

"You know what, I think this upcoming weekend, I am going to hang out with Paul all day just the two of us he always seems to be more at ease when we hang out together." I stated

"That's a great idea Kim, I am sure he would like that very much." Tommy mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile on the other side of Angel Grove Park**_

Bulk and Skull who were on the opposite side of Angel Grove Park were still being dragged of by the 'Power Ranger Detector'. Bulk had taken over using the detector as it moves around beeping rapidly.

"Whoa, I got something. This thing is going crazy." Bulk stated

"What, what? What, is it?" Skull wondered

"Obviously, there must be a Power Ranger nearby." Bulk explained

Skull just grinned.

"Where?" Skull questioned

"This way." Bulk stated pointing the 'Power Ranger Detector straight forward

Suddenly, the detector pulls him off towards the left as Skull just runs off in direction Bulk originally pointed towards.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had returned to his Throne and had sat down thinking on what kind of monsters he was going to make to take on the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd then used his enhance vision to spy on Kimberly and Tommy once more and spots Kimberly's mother's purse.

"Ah, the Pink Ranger's purse will make an excellent monster." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes master, but what about the second monster?" Goldar inquired

Lord Zedd then stood up from his Throne.

"Ah, leave that to me." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then walked over towards Goldar.

"Send the Putties to steel that purse and from its contents I will make the other one just for you Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes, and with two monsters we will be able to take down the Power Rangers once and for all." Goldar declared

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park with Kimberly and Tommy**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having finished up eating our food, we had begun walking around the park once more when suddenly, we see several Putties appeared all around us.

"Putties oh I knew this day was going to well." I stated

I sat down my mom's purse as I Tommy and I then got into our fighting stances.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy requested

I looked over towards him as I see his hand stretched out for me to take as I just smile to him and took it as he then spun me around and we both kicked a Putty in their chests sending them both to the ground as Tommy then spun me back towards him as he then places his hands on my hips lifted me up in the air as I then stretched out both of my legs and kicked another Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as Tommy then puts me back down and spun me to his other side as I spin away from him seeing him get back into his fighting stance around the Putties near him before I quickly switch to doing a few backflips before stopping and got into my own fighting stance as a few Putties surround me. I then quickly jumped up and did a mid-air split kick kicking two Putties in their chests sending them crashing to the ground as I then turned around and kicked another Putty to the ground. I then see another Putty coming at me getting ready to kick me as I quickly ducked under it as it missed before I stood back up did a double kick to its chest sending it crashing to the ground as well.

 _Normal POV_

Tommy moves over a bit as several Putties circle around him as Tommy then spins around doing several spinning kicks to each of the Putties striking them all in their chests sending them all crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I then see a Putty come at me ready to kick me, but I quickly kick it in the shin as it then holds its leg and hopping around on his other leg as I quickly grab its chest and spun it around as I then throw it forward causing the Putty to crash into the tree as it ten fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I muttered sarcastically

 _Normal POV_

As the two Rangers keep fighting the Putties, a single Putty quickly rushes over to where Kimberly had placed the case with her mother's purse in it on the ground before grabbing it and looking it over before rushing off with it. Back over with Tommy, he sees another Putty coming at him as it begins kicking at Tommy but, Tommy quickly blocks its kicks for a few moments before Tommy did a spinning kick but the Putty quickly ducks under it before doing one of its own as Tommy himself quickly ducks under it. After a few moments of both not kicking the other, the Putty quickly switches to throwing a few punches at him, but Tommy quickly blocks then and sends a double punch to its chest sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I looked over towards my right and see two Putties rushing over towards me, as I quickly run towards them and quickly jumped into the air as I then stretched my legs out and the wrapped them around the neck of the Putty on the right before flipping it over causing it to crash on the ground before jumping over the Putty and kicking the second Putty in the chest sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Normal POV_

Tommy had raced over towards where the picnic benches were as another Putty comes after him as Tommy did a spinning kick hitting its chest sending it crashing to the ground several yards back to the bottom of the nearby hill as it quickly stood back up. Tommy then raced over and spun around and did a spinning kick, kicking it directly in the chest as the Putty falls over and just rolls up the hill before stopping at the top as it then begins glowing white as it then shatters into a million pieces.

 _ **Meanwhile in another area of Angel Grove Park**_

The Putty that had stolen Kimberly's mother's purse and Trini's lipstick had ran off to another area of the park far away from Tommy and Kimberly as it then pulled out the lipstick and just looked at it for several moments before disappearing as both the lipstick and purse fell to the ground. Suddenly, lightning had zapped the two items out of the park.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

The Putties had reappeared in the Throne Room as Lord Zedd just looked at all of them with Goldar near him as Lord Zedd just stood on his balcony.

"Excellent work Putties." Lord Zedd commented

Lord Zedd then turned around and faced the Earth as he then raised his staff up.

"Now, it's time for the Power Rangers to meet, Pursehead." Lord Zedd announced

Lord Zedd then fired his staff towards the Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After we had took care of the Putties. I went back to get my mom's purse but find that it is now missing.

"Tommy, my mom's purse is gone." I told him freaking out

"It's alright, Kim. We'll find it." Tommy assured me

"No need to search. I am right here." A voice called out

We both quickly turned around to see that it was a purse like monster.

"The purse has found you. Come and get me weaklings." She challenged

'Oh, why does this seem to always happen to me?' I thought to myself

"Oh, how am I going to explain this to my mom?" I questioned

"Don't worry Kimberly we'll get it back." Tommy told me

"Mind if I make the call?" I requested

"Go for it beautiful." Tommy told calling me by my nickname

'Awesome I rarely get to make the call.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

We then suddenly Morphed into our Ranger forms.

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We both called out together

"Oh my, don't you look fierce." The purse monster commented

She then brought out what appears to be a mirror.

"Here, take a look for yourself." The purse monster suggested

She then opened it up as some kind of red glow beams out of the glass.

"What's that she has there?" Tommy questioned

"I don't know, it might be a mirror." I admitted

We quickly go on the attack.

"Hold it right there." The purse monster ordered

We suddenly then see a beam shoot out of the mirror striking us before everything then goes completely dark on us.

 _Normal POV_

Pursehead just laughed as her mirror just froze both Tommy and Kimberly in their tracks.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just threw his arms in the air laughing evilly.

"Yes! Yes!" Lord Zedd cheered

Both Baboo and Squatt along with Finster who all had joined both Lord Zedd and Goldar in the Throne Room also just jump up and down with joy.

"My plan is working according to plan." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then looked back down towards Earth as he then twirls his staff around.

"Now, a surprise for the other Power Pests." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then stops twirling it around and points it directly back towards Earth.

"Lipsyncher, arise." Lord Zedd called out firing his staff down towards the Earth

 _ **Meanwhile in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, Lipsyncher then appeared on an empty street of Downtown Angel Grove.

"Oh, my, where are those gorgeous Power Ranger?" Lipsyncher wondered

She them swings her lip shaped sword around in front of her.

"I just to kiss them all to pieces." Lipsyncher stated evilly

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Paul's POV_

While Trini had stayed up by the Juice Bar working on some homework, Jason and I along with Zack and Billy when they had showed up had gone to the gym area of the Youth Center and worked out together as Billy is lifting weights as Jason, Zack, and I were having a three-way sparring match. Suddenly, our Communicators goes off as Billy got up from the machine he was on as the four of us huddled together as we all looked around to make sure the close was clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

" _Jason, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center right away, Tommy and Kimberly are in_ trouble." Zordon said through the Communicator

'Man, I knew this day was going to well.' I thought to myself

"We have to get Trini." Jason stated

"Right." Billy agreed

We all then walked off over towards the juice bar area to get Trini.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

After having told Trini what was going on, we all had teleported to the Command Center.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed

The five of us along with Alpha had turned towards the Viewing Globe to see that Tommy and Kimberly were frozen in place by a purse like monster.

" **Power Rangers, as you can see Tommy and Kimberly had their date in the park interrupted by one of Zedd's monsters**." Zordon told us

We all then turned back around and looked up at Zordon.

"Zordon, why aren't Tommy and Kimberly moving?" Jason inquired

" **Their minds have been frozen by the compact ray**." Zordon informed us

"Frozen?" I questioned

Zordon just nodded in confirmation to my question as I just sighed.

"Man, that's brutal." Zack stated

" **Zedd's latest creation, Pursehead has many weapons at its disposal**." Zordon informed us

"So, Pursehead's weapons from the paraphernalia in the personal receptacle from which it was created." Billy theorized

Zack just looked at him confused.

"Meaning what?" Zack questioned

"Well, its weapons must come from the things inside Kimberly's mother's purse," Trini explained

"Exactly." Billy confirmed

"Lord Zedd really thought this whole thing out when creating this monster." I stated

Suddenly, the alarms began going off.

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

" **Lord Zedd just created a second monster from Kimberly's mother's purse**." Zordon informed us

We all turned back towards the Viewing Globe to see a lipstick type monster in Downtown Angel Grove.

"That must be the lipstick I lent her." Trini mentioned

" **Yes Trini, Lipsyncher's voice can emit powerful sound waves that can destroy almost anything in its path**." Zordon stated

I then turned back around to face Zordon.

"Lipsyncher is all my Zordon." I stated

"No way man." Zack told me as he walked came over towards me

" **Trini and Billy will remain here and help Alpha find a way counteract the effects from Pursehead's compact ray**." Zordon stated

"And Jason and Zack can go help Tommy and Kimberly." I stated

I then turned towards Jason and Zack.

"They need your help guys. I'll call if I need help I promise." I promised

"You better bro." Zack instructed as we clasped hands

"Good luck man." Jason mentioned as we clasped hands as well

"Thanks guys." I thanked

The three of us then turned back towards Zordon.

" **Go now Rangers and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Once Morphed, Jason and Zack teleported down to Tommy and Kimberly's location in Angel Grove Park.

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." Jason and Zack called out together

"So, two more has showed up." Pursehead mentioned

"Hey Pursehead, what you do to our friends?" Jason questioned

"The same thing that will happen to the two of you." Pursehead stated

Jason and Zack looked at each other and both nodded thinking the same thing.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then pulled out his Power Sword.

"Power Axe." Zack called out

Zack then pulled out his Power Axe.

"Come on, Pursehead." Zack stated

"Time to rumble." Jason stated

The two then rushed in towards her.

"Gladly." Pursehead stated

She then took out her Compact Ray.

"But first, reflect on this." Pursehead informed them

She then fired her Compact Ray at them freezing them both as well as she just begins laughing evilly.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha had watched the entire thing unfold from the Viewing Globe while Billy and Trini continued working on a way to counteract the Compact Ray.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Jason and Zack are now in trouble too. Ayi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

Alpha then turned towards Billy who was working on the console near him.

"Jason and Zack have both now been frozen by Pursehead." Alpha informed him

Billy sighed as he then walked over towards Trini who was working on another console.

"Trini, I need more power to complete my calculations." Billy informed her

Trini just sighed.

"The systems are almost at maximum compactly." Trini explained

She then turned towards him.

"But, I'll try." Trini assured him

Billy just nodded as Trini walked over towards another console as Billy took over on the console that Trini was working on.

" **Alpha, make sure the Hydro-Generator doesn't overload**." Zordon stated

Trini sighed before looking up towards Zordon.

"Zordon, we are already in overload." Trini mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile in Downtown Angel Grove**_

After I had morphed, I had then teleported down to Downtown Angel Grove where Lipsyncher is.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Hello there, White Ranger." Lipsyncher greeted

She then stomps her feet a few times.

"And now, one, two, three, go." Lipsyncher called out

She then aimed her lips shape sword straight at me as she then fires off energy blasts that resembled musical notes as they strike me dead on causing me to go crashing to the ground.

"What's the matter White Ranger, can't face the music?" Lipsyncher questioned

I then quickly get back up onto my feet.

"Want to bet." I stated getting back into my fighting stance

"You think you can stop me rookie?" Lipsyncher inquired

"I may be a rookie, but I can still take you on." I mentioned

I then quickly pull out Saba from its holster.

"Let's see if you like this move." I stated

I then jumped up into the air as I then raise up Saba and quickly bring it down as I neared Lipsyncher and slash down on her face leaving a big cut on her right cheek as it begins dripping what appears to be purple blood from her cheek.

"Oh my beautiful face." Lipsyncher complained

She then holds the side of face before looking straight at me.

"How could you." Lipsyncher questioned angrily

"Easy, you attack me and I defended myself." I stated shrugging my shoulders

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd suddenly pounds the balcony railing in anger and frustration.

"Enough of this foolish vanity and pointless complaining." Lord Zedd stated angrily

Squatt, Baboo, and Finster slowly back away from Lord Zedd and Goldar as they go to hide behind the Putties.

"I'll stop that miserable creature's complaining." Lord Zedd stated

He then produces his Growth Bomb.

"Grow Lipsyncher, and destroy that rookie White Ranger." Lord Zedd demanded

Lord Zedd than throws his Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in downtown Angel Grove**_

Just then, I then see a silver like ball come falling down from the sky as Lipsyncher catches it.

"Okay White Ranger, time for the second round." Lipsyncher mentioned tearing off the smaller ball off of the bigger one

She then throws it onto the ground near her as it then exploded. The explosion then suddenly causes Lipsyncher to grow thirty stories tall as she just begins laughing evilly.

"Alright Lipsyncher two can play at this game." I mentioned

I then raised Saba up into the air.

"It's time for the Power of Thunder." I called out

"White Tiger, Thunder Zord power." I called out

Just then, the White Tiger Zord came charging down from the mountains.

"Alright, let's do this." I stated

I then jumped up into the air and hopped into my Zord's cockpit.

"White Tiger Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out as I placed Saba into the empty slot in the console

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top.

"Powered up and ready for action." I confirmed

"Come White Ranger, you are no match for me. Time to kiss this world good bye. Au revoir" Lipsyncher stated

Lipsyncher then created a horrific sound screeching wave sending it towards me and the Tiger Zord as I then place my hands on my helmet where my ears are.

"OW! This really isn't doing my ears too well." I mentioned

Lipsyncher then charges in towards me and with her lip shaped sword in hand as she then slashes down on my Zord.

"I need White Tiger Thunder Sword now." I called out

Suddenly, the sword comes flying down from the sky as Lipsyncher rolls out of the way as it lands in front of my Zord as I then have the Tiger Zord pick it up as I then quickly charge in towards her as we begin clashing blades with one another. She then quickly bats the Tiger Sword away as she then quickly slashes down on the Tiger Zord several times before sending my Zord crashing to the ground.

"You are so entertaining." Lipsyncher commented

"Shit, I just lost most of my Power Supply. Hopefully the others can find a way to free the others in time." I muttered

 _ **Meanwhile back i**_ _ **nside the Command Center**_

Billy and Trini continued to work on a way to counteract Pursehead's Compact Ray as Billy just sighed.

"If only I can get the right coordinates on the reflector shields." Billy stated

Alpha was monitoring Paul's battle with Lipsyncher on the Viewing Globe to see that he wasn't fairing too well.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Paul is having a tough time with Lipsyncher." Alpha cried out

Billy and Trini quickly walked over towards Alpha to observe the situation in the Viewing Globe as well.

" **White Ranger's Power Systems are overloading Alpha**." Zordon informed him

"We have to do something, look Paul is being over powered by that crazy lipstick. He's completely helpless out there." Trini pointed out

"Yeah, but we'll destroy the entire system if we try to amplify the power grid anymore." Billy warned

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

The two of them just stare on helpless at what to do at the moment.

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Lake**_

Bulk and Skull continue to look for the Power Rangers with the 'Power Ranger Detector' as it had lead them to Angel Grove Lake.

"I can feel the Power Rangers." Bulk mentioned

Bulk took a quick glance at the device before looking back up towards the lake.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Bulk stated

Skull just waved his hands around excitedly.

"Well, what does it feel like?" Skull inquired

Skull then put his hand on his chest.

"Maybe, I'm feeling it too." Skull added

It then begins beeping more rapidly as the detector then shifts around.

"Just a little farther." Bulk stated

The detector then points towards the lake as it then pulls Bulk towards it as Skull just looked at Bulk confused at this as he isn't all too sure that it really is detecting Power Rangers at the bottom of the lake.

"But…" Skull began to call out

"Well you be quiet man, please?" Bulk requested

Skull sighed as he then follows behind him.

"Ah okay, if you say so." Skull muttered

"Just think of the money." Bulk reminded him

"What is with all this money talk?" Skull wondered

"That's right, just think of the money." Bulk mentioned

The 'Power Ranger Detector just pulls Bulk further into the lake as Skull just follows right behind him.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Billy had finally finished building a device to counteract Pursehead's Compact Ray as he puts on the final touches as Trini goes over a few readings on the control panels. Alpha then walked over towards Trini.

"Paul is not answering." Alpha stated

Trini sighed as she then turned around and faced Billy.

"Billy, how's it coming?" Trini inquired

Billy then put the tool he was using down as he then grabs the device.

"There it's done." Billy announced

He then turned around to face Trini.

"The Reverse Ocular Dilator works." Billy informed Trini

Trini just nodded as she walked over towards him.

"Now what?" Billy questioned

" **It's going to take all of you defeat Lipsyncher**." Zordon informed them

Billy and Trini then turned around and looked up towards Zordon.

" **Go free the others first, then go help Paul, we are running out of time Rangers**." Zordon told them

Trini then looked over towards Billy.

"All right, let's do it." Trini told him

Billy just nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Once morphed Bill and Trini teleported down to Angel Grove Park where the others were frozen.

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Power Rangers." Billy and Trini called out together

"Welcome foolish Rangers. I have been expecting you." Pursehead greeted

"Okay I am powering up the device now." Billy stated

Billy then begun powering up his Reverse Ocular Dilator.

"Trini, distract Pursehead while I free the others." Billy instructed

"Right." Trini confirmed

Trini then charges in towards Pursehead.

"Time to freeze you in place too Yellow Ranger." Pursehead stated

Pursehead then brings out her Compact Ray as she then opens it up and begins firing it at Trini but Trini just keeps on dodging the blast.

"No fair, stay still Yellow Ranger." Pursehead complained

While Trini keeps Pursehead busy, Billy quickly rushes over towards where Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack were frozen solid.

"Okay guys, I'll have you out of this in a couple of seconds." Billy assured them

He then fires the Reverse Ocular Dilator at them as it then suddenly unfreezes them just as Trini did a spinning kick kicking Pursehead in the chest as the rays from the Reverse Ocular Dilator also knocked the Compact Ray out of Pursehead's hands.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I shake my head as Tommy, Jason, Zack, and I then quickly stood back up and stood next to Billy.

'Oh boy, it feels so good to be able to move again.' I thought to myself

"Thanks Billy, you really came through for us again." Tommy thanked

"No worries, just doing what I do best." Billy assured them

We all then join up with Trini as the six of us then begin circling around this Purse monster.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Trini mentioned

The purse monster then stood back up grabbing her staff.

"Foolish Power Rangers. You're only putting off the inevitable, your destruction." She mentioned

As we circle around her, we then hear our Communicators go off as Tommy quickly reached for his Communicator.

"I read you Zordon, what is it?" Tommy asked into the Communicator

" _Power_ _Rangers, Paul needs you right away, Lipsyncher is proving too powerful for him to handle by himself_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Got ya Zordon Jason and I can handle this Pursehead." Tommy said into the Communicator

"Wait a minute." I stated

I then looked over towards him and Jason.

"Tommy are you sure you two got this?" I inquired

"Yeah, we got this." Tommy assured me

"Yeah, the rest of you go and help Paul." Jason instructed

"Okay Rangers, let's morph out." Zack stated

Just then, Billy, Trini, Zack, and I then teleported off to help my cousin.

 _Normal POV_

Once Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly had teleported out of the park, Jason had moved over to stand right next to Tommy.

"Hey bag head, you're going down." Jason declared

"Silly Rangers, I'm more trouble than the two of you can handle." Pursehead declared

"Wrong, you're the one who's in trouble." Tommy stated

"That's right." Jason agreed

"Don't get too full of yourself Rangers." Pursehead mentioned

She then pulled out a giant thing of dental flush.

"Didn't both of your mothers tell you to flush after every meal?" Pursehead inquired

Pursehead then aimed the dental flush at them as a green energy string shoots out of it shooting it straight at Jason and Tommy as the two of them quickly dodge the string as it just hits the ground.

"Hey Pursehead, try this on for size." Tommy stated as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger

He then points his Dragon Dagger at Pursehead.

"Right with ya bro." Jason stated as he drew out his Blade Blaster

Jason then pointed the Blade Blaster at Pursehead as well.

"Fire." Tommy and Jason commanded

The two Rangers then fired their weapons directly at Pursehead as the combined blasts strike Pursehead sending her crashing to the ground as pink energy surrounds it before it quickly transformed back into Kimberly's mother's purse.

"Now that was some good teamwork bro." Jason mentioned

"You know it bro." Tommy agreed as the two clasp hands

Jason and Tommy then rushed over to the purse as Tommy then picks it up.

"Kimberly's mother's purse." Jason stated

Tommy looked it over.

"Looks like everything is here, except for the lipstick." Tommy mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just griped the balcony railing not happy to the fact that Jason and Tommy had defeated Pursehead.

"Those two power brats may have gotten lucky but the other Rangers won't have it that easy fighting against Lipsyncher." Lord Zedd declared

"Yes." Goldar agreed

"And now, I shall have the pleasure of watching my unstoppable Lipstick monster crush those other Rangers into multi colored specs of Power Dust." Lord Zedd stated as he tightens his grip on his staff

"Yes, master, they are no match for her powers." Goldar stated with him once more

Lord Zedd then turned around to face him as well as Squatt, Baboo, and Finster who had dared to come back into the Throne Room.

"Victory is mine." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

Suddenly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I teleported into Downtown Angel Grove and see Paul's Tiger Zord in its Warrior Mode laying on the ground.

"Look, there he is." Billy pointed out

"Let's go help him guys." I stated

The others nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Trini, Billy, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Dino Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Dino Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"All right guys, let's do it." Zack stated

"Right." Trini, Billy, and I agreed

We all then hopped into our Zord's cockpits.

"Zack here, let's do this." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's nail this runaway cosmic freak." I called out placing my hands on the controls in front of me

 _Paul's POV_

I looked up to see that it was Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini in their Thunder Zords.

"Man, am I ever glad to see you guys." I stated

"Paul, you ok?" Kimberly questioned

'Man, I should be the one asking her that but I will let it slide just this once as it would be a pointless battle to argue with her.' I thought to myself

"Yeah I'm fine but I need a little time to get my Zord up and running again." I stated

"Don't worry bro the Zack man has got you covered." Zack stated

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord charges in and rammed into Lipsyncher making her tumble to the ground.

"Here have some rocks to play with." Billy said

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord threw rocks at Lipsyncher

"I'm going to give you the same treatment you gave my friend Lipsyncher." Trini stated

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord blasted Lipsyncher with fire balls.

"Okay Lipsyncher, I am personally going to teach you to never mess with my cousin." Kimberly told her

Just then, The Firebird Thunder Zord whipped up a tornado and sent Lipsyncher flying to the ground.

"Nice one cuz." I commented

Suddenly, I then hear several beeping sounds as I then see the control panels all light up.

"Yes, all right. The Tiger Zord is now back in the game." I cheered

I then got the Tiger Zord, Warrior Mode to stand back on its feet.

"Thanks guys I have full power once more." I thanked them

"But, you were destroyed." Lipsyncher complained

"You didn't destroy me or my Zord. You just merly caused my Zord to go offline for a while." I explained

I then grabbed a sphere from behind me.

"But now, it's time to give you some of my own fire power." I mentioned

I then insert the sphere into the slot in front of me.

"Uh-oh." Lipsyncher muttered

"White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Just then, three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth and hit Lipsyncher straight on sending her crashing to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just glows an anger shade of red as Goldar slowly backs up a feet as Finster quickly and quietly rushes out of the Throne Room to retreat back to his lab.

"NO, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING AGAIN!" Lord Zedd complained

Baboo and Squatt cower in fear.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

"Begin Mega-Tigerzord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Tiger Zord's shoulders folded down as the two arm pieces from the Lion Zord's back attaches to it while the main body attaches to the back of the Tiger Zord. The Tiger Zord's legs then folded up as the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords then formed the legs as the Firebird Thunder Zord wrapped around the Tiger Zord's right arm. Suddenly, a helmet folded over the Tiger Zord's Warrior Mode's head as it latches in place before the top part of the helmet rises up created red eye holes completing the transformation as Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack entered the main cockpit with me.

"Mega-Tigerzord, online." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I confirmed

"What that doesn't scare me." Lipsyncher stated

"Oh, it will, you sorry excuse of a beauty product." I stated

I then grabbed a sphere from behind me.

"All right guys, let's finish this." I mentioned

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed as they did the same

The five of us then inserted the spheres into the empty slots in front of us.

"Give it your best shot Rangers." Lipsyncher challenged

"Firebird Mega Punch." Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and I commanded

Just then, the Mega Tigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird as it then flew right straight through Lipsyncher as she then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, all right." The five of us cheered together giving each other high fives

The Firebird Thunder Zord then came flying back towards us as it then wrapped around the Tiger Zord's arm once more.

"Yes, that's one beauty product I'm glad we destroyed." Kimberly commented

"Man, I never thought I hear them words come out of your mouth cuz." I mentioned

"Yeah, that's for sure bro." Zack agreed

We all just laugh as Kimberly just lightly slaps our chests.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stormed over to his throne and sat down as he just looked at Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt.

"AHH! So, you manage to fail me once more you miserable minions." Lord Zedd declared blaming Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt

Both Baboo and Squatt just cower in fear as Goldar just bowed down to Lord Zedd.

"Apologizes Lord Zedd." Goldar apologized

"You'd best not fail me again." Lord Zedd warns them

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Lake**_

After having returned the Zords to their hiding places, we all had met up with Jason and Tommy at Angel Grove Lake as Tommy holds out Kimberly's mother's purse to her.

"Here ya go Kimberly." Tommy said as he gives Kimberly her mother's purse

"Thank you, so much Tommy." Kimberly thanked him as she took it

She then begins looking it all over to make sure nothing is missing from it.

"Everything is here." Kimberly mentioned

She then looked back up to him.

"I'm so glad that you and Jason got my mother's purse back. This meant so much to her" Kimberly stated

"Yeah man, thanks. I didn't want to think what the outcome would have been if we had to tell her what Zedd did to her purse." I mentioned

"I know right." Kimberly agreed

"Well, I am just glad we showed Zedd about having some respect for others personal stuff." Jason mentioned

"You got that right." Trini agreed

"Defiantly." Kimberly agreed as well

We then laughed as I happen to see Zack looking out towards the lake.

"Hey guys, look at that." Zack pointed out

We all turned around and looked out in the water as we then see Bulk and Skull coming out of the water as their so called 'Power Ranger Detector' continues to beep loudly. We all just laugh at this as they quickly run out of the water and look at us for a second.

"Out of our way." Bulk called out

We all took a few steps back not wanting them to get us wet.

"The Power Rangers should be just up ahead." Bulk informed us

"Yeah move it." Skull repeated

They rushed past us as their so called 'Power Ranger Detector' just points them to a group of kids nearby. Bulk turned the detector off.

"Hey." Bulk called out

He then puts it over his shoulder as the kids looked up towards him and Skull.

"Have you guys seen the Power Rangers?" Bulk questioned

"Yeah sure." A little girl stated

"You wanna play?" Another little girl inquired

We all just walked over towards them as Bulk just sighed but Skull actually just grins at the idea.

"I don't believe it." Bulk muttered

"Hey, can I be the Red Ranger?" Skull requested

We all just laugh at that as Bulk just sighed and glared at Skull.

"Yeah well, I have to hand it to you guys." Jason stated

"You finally did it." Tommy mentioned

"You found the Power Rangers." Kimberly told them giving them the thumbs up

We all then just laugh some more at Bulk and Skull's dismay.

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the fourth chapter for this story. Hope you all liked this somewhat revision of the episode. Now, I just want to give you all the heads up that I am putting this and my other stories besides A New Home on hold as I want to put more focus on trying to get A New Home back to where it was prior to rewrite of it before the year ends. At least get it back somewhere in season 3. Though, I will at least be posting my prequel story to my A New Life story, as it will be the story I want my newly created Mighty Morphin Thunder powers debut in before it appears in my other stories. So, when I am ready to share the full trailer to the prequel story, it will appear in a chapter of A New home. So, until next time please R &R.**_


	5. Goldar's Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. So, yeah, while I am still hard at work on the prequel story for A New Life, as well as the first chapter to the revised version of Shift Into Turbo, I have decided to come back to this story for a bit and continue working on it. Now, for those that have read my new revised version of A New Home, you may see a few similar things to how I did chapter 4 for that story in this chapter. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure.**_

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter Five: Goldar's Revenge**

Inside the Angel Grove Youth Center, Trini was sitting at the Juice Bar with Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Curtis having some drinks while Richie was attending to a customer when Billy had walked into the Youth Center and spotted them and walked over towards them.

"Hey guys." Billy greeted

"Hey, Billy, my main brain." Zack greeted back as the two clasp hands

"Hey Billy." Trini greeted

"How's it going Billy?" Curtis inquired

"It's going." Billy stated

Billy then sat down next to Trini as Richie walked over towards them.

"Hey Billy, you want something to drink?" Richie inquired

"Yeah, I'll take a protein smoothie please." Billy ordered

"You got it." Richie stated as he walked off to get it

"Thanks Richie." Billy thanked

Billy then looked around to see that Kimberly and Paul weren't here.

"So where are Paul and Kimberly? I thought they be down here today?" Billy inquired

"They're going to spend the day hanging out together at the park." Tommy explained

"Any particular reason why?" Jason wondered

"Well, Paul is still feeling a bit down about what had happened a few months ago, so she figure spending some time with just the two of them together will help cheer him up." Trini mentioned as Richie sat down the drink in front of Billy

"I don't get it. What happen to Paul a few months back?" Richie inquired

"Yeah, I have been kind of wondering that myself." Curtis added

"I'm sorry guys, but that's something that Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and I can't tell you. This is something that Paul will have tell you himself." Tommy apologized

"No worries, I understand guys." Richie assured them

"Yeah, same here." Curtis added

 _ **Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park**_

As Kimberly and I are at Angel Grove Park spending the day together, I am currently sitting in a tree on a low tree branch looking out through the park as Kimberly is setting up a picnic lunch for us. While she is doing that, my mind just begins to drift off towards my parents and older sister.

'I miss them so much.' I thought to myself

A day doesn't go by when I don't think about my parents and older sister. I miss them every day but Kimberly and the others are helping me get through this. Kimberly had decided that two of us should spend an entire day together, just the two of us so that we could catch up with one another as before all of this happened, it had been quite a few years since we had last saw one another.

'Or, it is also possible that she can still somehow sense that I am still not over my family's death.' I thought to myself

I just sighed and shake my head.

'Women, can't live with them, but can't live without them.' I thought to myself

"Hey, Earth to Paul you there?" Kimberly questioned calling me out of my thoughts

I shake my head to clear out my current thoughts as I then look down to the ground at her.

"Yeah sorry cuz what's up?" I inquired

"Well lunch is ready so come on down and let's eat." Kimberly informed me

"Okay cuz, I will be right down." I told her

I then jumped down and landed perfectly on my two feet I then turn to Kimberly to see her giving that look I know all too well.

"Paul, why must you always insist on jumping down from the tree?" Kimberly questioned

I just laugh as I walked over towards her as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cause, it's fun." I replied

I then set down on the blanket.

"And plus, I know how much it annoys you." I added chuckling

She just giggles lightly as she then sat down on the blanket as well sitting directly across from me.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Kimberly mentioned

"Same to you my dear cousin." I replied with a grin

She just giggled again and shook her head.

"Whatever." Kimberly muttered

I then looked over towards the picnic basket as she pulled out two containers.

"So, what's for lunch anyway?" I inquired

"We are having tuna fish sandwiches and chips." Kimberly informed me as she opens up a container

'Oh man why does it have to be tuna she should know better than anyone that I don't like tuna.' I thought to myself

"Now, I know you don't like tuna Paul, but it won't hurt you to eat it once in a while." Kimberly mentioned handing the container to me

I then took it and opened it as I just stare at the sandwich.

"You never know Kimberly." I muttered

"Just eat it Paul please for me." Kimberly stated giving me that look I know all too well

'Man, I really hate that look I can never say no to that look for some reason.' I thought to myself

"Okay fine, I will eat it." I told her

I then take a bite out of my sandwich.

'Well, at least her cooking is good.' I thought to myself

"See that wasn't so bad." Kimberly stated

"Yeah it was all right." I admitted

Kimberly just shakes her head as she then starts eating her own sandwich.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just sits on his throne tapping his fingers on the armrest trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Power Rangers.

"I have to come up with a plan to defeat those Power Rangers." Lord Zedd muttered

He then balled his free hand up into a fist.

"Especially now with that new White Ranger around." Lord Zedd added

Suddenly, Goldar then walked into the Throne Room and up to Lord Zedd as he bowed down towards him.

"My lord, I have some news about that new White Ranger you may want to be made aware of." Goldar stated

"Well, just don't stand there with your head between your legs, tell me." Lord Zedd demanded

Goldar then stood back up straight.

"Master, I have come to the conclusion that the new White Ranger is indeed in fact the Pink Ranger's cousin, the same one that had Morphed in his deceased father's powers." Goldar revealed

Lord Zedd quickly stood up and stared right down at Goldar.

"Are you certain of this Goldar?" Lord Zedd questioned

"Yes Master. I am." Goldar assured him

Lord Zedd just turned away from Goldar as he walked down his throne and walks slowly towards the balcony.

"Tell me something Goldar, how do you know of this original Earth Ranger?" Lord Zedd inquired

"Cause, years prior to any of the current Rangers being born, the Dumpster that I myself along with Rita, Baboo, Squatt, and Finster for thousands of years had once been trapped in was opened and at that time, we battled him." Goldar explained

"And, a lone Ranger was able to defeat you and Rita's monsters countless times?" Lord Zedd questioned

Goldar was about to speak when he started to rethink about it.

'Best not reveal that info to him at this moment in time.' Goldar thought to himself

"Yes sire, I'm afraid so." Goldar half admitted

He then bowed down.

"But, in our defense we were released again many years later, our powers had grown to which caused Zordon to form a team of Rangers." Goldar defended himself

He then stood back up straight.

"But, I have no clue as to why the Gold Ranger never appeared when we were set free a second time." Goldar admitted

"I really don't care at this point Goldar." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then turned back around and faced Goldar as he walked down over towards him.

"But, what I do care about is the destruction of the Power Rangers of the here and now." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes sire." Goldar agreed

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Inside the Command Center, Alpha was busy working on the main console.

" **How are upgrades coming along Alpha**?" Zordon inquired

"A little slowly Zordon, but we are making progress." Alpha revealed

" **Good, now that we have seven Rangers, along with Tommy's powers completely restored, we will need all the help we can get as I fear that Lord Zedd will be more dangerous to face than before**." Zordon explained

"Yes, I agree with you Zordon." Alpha agreed

Alpha then went back to work.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

After having finished eating our food, we had packed up the stuff and put it in my car that Aunt Gina had given me since I took the driver's test when I got here and got my license we began walking around the park.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you something?" Kimberly requested

"What's up cuz?" I wondered

"Well, I know something as been bothering you lately, is everything okay?" Kimberly inquired

Man, I knew she was going to ask about how I was holding up eventually, but I really don't want to talk about it.

'At least, not right now anyway.' I thought to myself

I just sighed before looking at her.

"It's really nothing cuz, just having a lot on my mind is all nothing to worry about." I assured her

She then puts her hand on my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"Paul, I know something is bothering you but I won't force you to tell me I just want you to know that when you do want to talk about it, just know I am here for you." Kimberly reminded me

I just smiled at her.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked her

I then give her a hug as she happily accepts it and returns it with one of her own. After we break off the hug, we then continue with our walk through the park.

"But, I do have a question for you cuz." I mentioned

"And, what's that Paul?" Kimberly inquired

I just take in a deep sigh as I am slightly nervous and slightly embarrassed to ask her this kind of question.

"Well, can you tell me if perhaps Trini is seeing anyone at this moment?" I wondered

Kimberly just smirked.

"Ah, so someone still has a crush on a certain Yellow Ranger, does he?" Kimberly inquired teasing me

I just stare at her in shock.

'How in the hell does she even know that I had a long time crush on Trini?' I thought to myself

I then shake it off.

"Well, maybe, maybe not." I stated

Kimberly just gave a look that I am all too familiar with.

'Why is it that I can't ever lie to her?' I thought to myself

I just sighed realizing that there really is no point in hiding it from her any longer.

"Yes, all right, I do have a crush on her." I admitted

"Ha, I knew it." Kimberly stated

I just shake my head.

"So, can you tell me or not if she is seeing anyone at the moment?" I questioned

"No, she isn't seeing anyone at this moment." Kimberly revealed

'Cool, then maybe I have a chance after all.' I thought to myself

"But, I do know that has had an eye out for Richie since he moved here last Spring." Kimberly informed me

'Shit, maybe I spoke too soon.' I thought to myself

"So, if I were to ask her out on a date, she'll most likely say no?" I inquired

"Well, to be honest, I can't say for sure. You'll just have to ask and see what happens." Kimberly admitted

I just nodded as I then begin thinking about this.

'Man, what should I do? Should I try and ask her out or not?' I thought to myself

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just looked at my cousin as he appears to be pondering on whether or not to ask Trini out on a date.

'I just hope that if Trini does say no to his request that things won't be weird between the two of them. Or of Paul being too hart broken by the rejection.' I thought to myself

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

As Lord Zedd sits on his throne thinking of a way to take on the Power Rangers, Goldar enters the room as he approaches Lord Zedd.

"Sire, if I may, I would like the chance to go down there and take on the White Ranger." Goldar requested

Lord Zedd stood up from his throne as he just stared right at Goldar.

"Very well Goldar." Lord Zedd stated

He then walked down the steps of his throne towards him.

"Since the White Ranger is still just a rookie Ranger, you shouldn't have any issues in defeating him." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Thank you sire, I promise, I shall not fail you." Goldar thanked promising him

"See that you don't." Lord Zedd warned him

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

 _Paul's POV_

As Kimberly and I continue to walk through the park, we then suddenly see what appears to be a monkey in golden armor and has wings and a blue face holding a sword.

"Greetings Rangers." He greeted

"Oh great, it's Goldar." Kimberly complained

'That's Goldar?' I thought to myself

I then point over towards him.

"So, that monkey in golden armor is Goldar?" I inquired

"Yeah, that would be him." Kimberly confirmed

"Strange, he looks uglier then I had imagined." I mentioned

Kimberly just chuckled as we just hear Goldar snare at that remark.

"You'll pay for that remark White Ranger." Goldar stated

Kimberly and I just looked at each other and nodded as we both took out our Power Morphers with our Power Coins in them.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

We suddenly then Morphed into our Ranger forms.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into her fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We both called out

Suddenly, we then see some grey dudes with a 'Z' on their chest appear next to Goldar.

"What in the hell are those things?" I questioned

"Those are Putties." Kimberly informed me

'Kind of an odd name. Though, it would be a simple name if they are actually indeed made out of clay.' I thought to myself

"Putties, attack them." Goldar ordered

Suddenly, the Putties then charge in towards us.

"Do they have a weakness?" I questioned

"Yes, aim for the 'Z' on their chests. That's their weak spot." Kimberly revealed

I just nodded as I then ready myself once more.

"Then, let's take them." I told her

Kimberly just nodded as the two of us then quickly spread to take them on as I then jump over a few Putties before doing a few spinning kicks sending them crashing to the ground before, doing spinning off to the side to avoid an incoming punch from another Putty as I quickly grab its arm and twist it around before flipping the Putty over sending it crashing to the ground.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I did a couple of front flips over a group of Putties before turning around sending a punch into the chest of the Putty that was closet to me causing it to stagger back a bit before I did a spinning kick sending a few of the Putties to the ground.

 _Paul's POV_

I quickly pull out Saba and twirl it around a bit before holding it out in front.

"Let's go clayheads." I stated

The Putties then charged in towards me as I then rushed in towards them as well as I then swing Saba around striking their chests sending them crashing to the ground. I looked around to see that there were no more Putties around me, but that there was about three more heading towards Kimberly from behind.

"Not today boys." I called out

I then twirled Saba around and point its head towards them.

"Fire." I called out

Suddenly, Saba fired out its eye beams striking the three Putties in the backs sending them crashing to the ground as Kimberly quickly turned around towards me.

"Nice shooting Saba." I commented

" _Thank you, White Ranger_." Saba thanked

I then rushed over towards Kimberly.

"Thanks for the assist Paul." Kimberly thanked

"No worries." I assured her

We both then turned our attentions back towards Goldar.

"Now its your turn Goldar." I told him

Goldar just swung his sword around as it then begins glowing an reddish/orange color.

"Take this Rangers." Goldar stated

Goldar then pointed his sword at us as it then fires out lasers shaped like flames as it strikes the both of us quickly as the blasts sends the both of us to the ground several yards away from each other as we both end up demorphing. As we both struggle to stand back up, I happen to see Goldar approach Kimberly.

"That was easier then I thought it would be." Goldar mentioned

Goldar then grabs hold of Kimberly by her arm and forces her up to her feet.

"Hey, let go." Kimberly demanded as she struggle to break Goldar's grip on her

"Your, coming with me Pink Ranger." Goldar informed her

"Kimberly." I called out

I manage to mustard up enough strength to stand back up as I then rushed in towards them.

"Paul, help." Kimberly called out

"Hang on, I'm coming." I assured her

"See soon White Ranger. Hahahahaha!" Goldar stated laughing evilly

Just before I could reach them, Goldar disappears along with Kimberly.

"No, come back." I cried out

I then go to my knees as I just pound the ground in frustration.

"Damn it, I was too late." I complained

I take in a few deep breaths before standing back up as I just have my hands balled up in fists.

"Don't you worry Kimberly, I'll get you back. Count on it." I promised

I then reached for my Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha come in." I said into the Communicator

" _Yes Paul, we read you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Kimberly and I were just attacked in the park by Goldar and some Putties and Goldar took Kimberly captive. Contact the others and have them meet me at the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

" _Acknowledge Paul. Alpha is in the process of contacting them now_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

I take in a deep breath as I looked up towards the sky.

"I promise Kimberly. I'll save you. If it is the last thing I ever do." I promised

I then reached for my Communicator as I then teleport out of the park.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had witness the entire thing took place and couldn't have been happier.

"Excellent, while Goldar uses the Pink Ranger as bait to lure the White Ranger into a one on one battle to the death, I shall create a monster to keep the other Rangers busy." Lord Zedd stated

He then uses his enhance vision on a nearby flower in the park.

"Time for my newest monster to come to life." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then stopped staring down the Earth as he then twirled his staff around in his hands.

"And that flower will do just fine." Lord Zedd stated

He then aims his staff towards Earth as lightning then fires out of it.

"Flowretta, arise." Lord Zedd called out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strike a nearby flower as it then suddenly transforms into what appears to be a humanoid type monster that looks female with a white head and leaves growing out of her head and wrists.

"I hear you loud and clear Lord Zedd." Flowretta stated

She then waves her tentacle arms around.

"I shall weed out those Rangers and plant them in your garden." Flowretta declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After having teleported to the Command Center, the others had then teleported to the Command Center as I had just finished explaining to them as to what had happened at the park.

"I don't get it Zordon, why did they kidnap Kimberly?" Tommy inquired

" **I am not sure at this time Tommy**." Zordon admitted

We all just sighed.

" **However, it is quite possible that Lord Zedd had done this as to weaken your team's strength**." Zordon theorized

"That actually makes a lot of sense." I stated

"Yeah, I agree with Paul on this one." Billy agreed

Before the others could say anything else, the alarms then suddenly going off throughout the Command Center.

"What's happening Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **Goldar has taken Kimberly to the outskirts of Angel Grove. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon informed us

We all turned around towards the Viewing Globe to see Goldar standing at the edge of a cliff with Kimberly tied to a post with several glowing yellow energy ropes struggling against her bindings trying to break free.

"Oh no, Kimberly is really in a bind." Alpha cried out

"We got to go and help her." Trini stated

"And stop Goldar." I added

"Yeah, let's get moving." Zack stated

Suddenly, more alarms sound off throughout the Command Center.

" **Hold on a second Rangers**." Zordon told us

We all then looked up towards him.

" **I have also detected a new monster terrorizing Angel Grove Park near the forest entrance. Return your attention to the Viewing Globe**." Zordon stated

We all turned back towards the Viewing Globe to see a monster that appears to look human but has flower characteristics to it and tentacles for hands.

"A flower like monster?" Trini wondered

" **Yes Trini, my senses show that Flowretta is strong and can transform her tentacles into any weapon she desires. She must be stop**." Zordon explained

I just sighed as I then looked at the others.

"You guys go and deal with this crazy flower. I'll go and deal with Goldar and rescue Kimberly." I instructed

The others just looked at Jason as he just nodded as he looked over towards me.

"Good luck Paul." Jason told me

The two of us then clasp hands.

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

"If you need up, call on us right away bro." Zack mentioned

"You bet." I assured him as the two of us clasped hands as well

" **Good luck Rangers, and let the power protect you all**." Zordon told them

Jason then looked at the others as they all nodded as we all then brought out Our Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park near the forest entrance**_

Once Morphed, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy appeared in front of Flowretta.

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Axe

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Lance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into a fighting stance as she pulled out her Power Daggers

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into a fighting stance as he pulled out his Power Sword

"Power Rangers." We all called out

"Ah, Power Rangers. Glad to see that some of you have dropped by." Flowretta greeted

"We're going to weed you out of existence you over grown flower." Tommy stated

"That's right." Zack agreed

"I like to see you try Rangers." Flowretta challenged

"All right Power Rangers, let's take her." Jason instructed

"Right." The others agreed

The five Rangers then charges straight in as they begin fighting Flowretta. Jason, Tommy, and Zack swing their weapons at Flowretta but she quickly blocks their attacks before pushing them off of her and quickly swinging her blade like arm around striking the both of them in their chests sending them to the ground. Before Trini and Billy could raise their weapons to try and strike her, she quickly turns around and fires out seed like bullets at them striking them both in the chest sending them both to the ground.

"Man, this renegade flower is going to be even tougher than I thought." Jason stated

"Face it Rangers, you're no match for me." Flowretta mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After having been teleported out of the park, Goldar had taken me to the Outskirts of Angel Grove where he had then tied me up to a wooden post on top of a cliff using energy ropes. My hands were tied behind the post with more energy ropes tied around my ankles, knees, waist, and chest area restraining me to the post. I just struggle against my bindings as I just stare at Goldar.

"You won't get away with this Goldar." I informed him

"Oh, but that is where your wrong Pink Ranger." Goldar stated

Goldar then walked closer towards me as he then grabs my chin.

"That cousin of yours has no chance against me." Goldar mentioned

I just shake my head to force Goldar to let go of my chin as I just glare at him.

"I wouldn't underestimate Paul if I were you Goldar." I stated

"And, why would I be afraid of a rookie Ranger for Pink Ranger?" Goldar questioned

Before I could answer him, a few laser blasts strike Goldar as it sends hm crashing to the ground. I then looked towards where it came from to see that it was Paul standing on top of a nearby small cliff Morphed with Saba in his hand.

 _Paul's POV_

After having used Saba's laser eye beams at Goldar then jumped down off the higher cliff ledge I was standing on and stare at Goldar who was still standing near Kimberly.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance while holding Saba out in front of me

Goldar then stood up as he stared right at me.

"You'll pay for that cheap shot White Ranger." Goldar complained

"Like you're one to complain about something being a cheap shot buckethead." I told him

"Putties." Goldar called out

Suddenly, several Putties then appeared in front of Goldar.

"Attack the White Ranger." Goldar ordered

The Putties then charged in towards me.

"All right claybrains, let's dance." I told them

I then begin fighting through the Putties as Goldar just stood nearby Kimberly. I quickly jump up into the air as I spin around in the air as I came back down as I then stretched out my left leg as I then kicked a Putty in the chest sending it flying right into two more Putties causing all three of them to go crashing into the ground. I quickly spun around and slashed Saba over its chest sending it to the ground as I then move Saba to my left hand as I then swung my right hand towards another Putty hitting it right in the 'Z' as it then fell down as it then begins glowing white before suddenly shattering into a million pieces.

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just struggle against the energy ropes restraining me as I just see Paul fighting through the Putties to get to me as Goldar just stands nearby just growling in frustration.

"Can't you clay clutches do anything right?" Goldar questioned

He then swung his sword around before running over towards the Putties attacking Paul.

"I'll destroy this Ranger myself." Goldar declared

"PAUL, LOOKOUT!" I shouted out struggling against the energy ropes restraining me

 _Paul's POV_

Having heard Kimberly yell out towards me, I quickly turned around to see that it was Goldar running towards me with his sword out in front of him as the remaining Putties around me quickly run off. I quickly then pulled out Saba as I raised it up just in time to block Goldar's sword from striking me.

"Nice reflexes White Ranger. Not bad for a rookie." Goldar commented

"That's not my only trick Goldar." I stated

I then push Goldar off of me as I swung Saba around in front of me as I then point its head towards Goldar as Saba's eyes lights up and fires its laser beams right at Goldar striking him in the chest sending him staggering backwards a bit.

"Nice shooting Saba." I commented

" _Thank you, White Ranger_." Saba thanked

"You'll pay for that cheap shot White Ranger." Goldar threatened

I then swing Saba around before holding it out in front of me.

"Your move, you golden monkey." I stated

Goldar just growls as he then charges in as the two of us then begin clashing blades with one another.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park near the forest entrance**_

Jason swung his Power Sword towards Flowretta but she quickly blocks it with her blade arm as she then pushes Jason aside as she quickly produces a few more vines from her back as she then hits both Billy and Trini before they could get near her as they both go crashing to the ground. Zack, goes to strike her with his Power Axe, but Flowretta quickly uses her vines to grab Zack by the throat and lifted him up into the air and held him there as Zack gasp for some air.

"What's wrong Black Ranger? Can't breathe?" Flowretta inquired

She then swings him around a bit.

"Here, let me help you regain some air." Flowretta mentioned

Flowretta then tossed Zack away from her as he then crashes to the ground and rolls a few more feet away as Jason, Trini, Billy, and Tommy quickly rushed over towards him.

"Zack, you okay?" Trini questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack assured her as she and Billy helped him up

"This flower freak has had it." Tommy stated

"Got that right bro." Jason agreed

The two looked at each other and nodded as the two jumps into the air as Jason raised up his Power Sword and Tommy with his Dragon Dagger as they get ready to strike her.

"Take this Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then opens her mouth as she then shoots out bullet like seeds at them, striking them both in the chest sending them both crashing to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

I spin around as I then lift Saba up getting ready to strike Goldar again, but he quickly blocks it with his sword. We both continue to clash blades with one another for a few moments before backing off from each other a few feet as Goldar still stands in front of me as I see Kimberly struggling against the energy ropes restraining her behind him.

"Is that the best you can do White Ranger?" Goldar questioned

Goldar then pointed his sword at me.

"Your weak, just like your father was." Goldar stated

I just tighten my grip on Saba as I take in a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Your wrong Goldar." I told him

I then charge in as I point Saba's head towards him as Saba fires its eye beams at Goldar rapidly as Goldar just deflects the blasts with his sword. Once I got close enough, I swung Saba sideways hitting Goldar's sword pushing his arm out of way as I then swing Saba upwards as the blade strikes Goldar's right eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goldar screamed out as he quickly backs up using his free hand to cover his eye

'Man, that felt so good.' I thought to myself

"AHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING EYE!" Goldar cried out

 _Kimberly's POV_

I just stare on in shock at what I just seen happen right in front of me.

"My god, Paul just slashed out Goldar's eye." I muttered

 _Paul's POV_

Goldar removed his hand from his eye as I happen to see a light Purple like colored blood oozing out from the right eye lid.

"I'll get you for this White Ranger." Goldar stated

Goldar pointed his sword at me.

"My so purpose of living is now dedicated in destroying you White Ranger. Mark my words, I will have my revenge." Goldar declared

Suddenly, Goldar then disappeared.

"Why do I have this feeling that I am going to be hearing that phrase a lot from him?" I wondered

I quickly realized about Kimberly and turned around and rushed over towards her.

"Hey, you alright Kimberly?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kimberly assured me

I then swung Saba around cutting all the vines restraining Kimberly freeing her as she then rubs her wrists.

"Thanks cuz." Kimberly thanked

"No worries." I assured her

I then host Saba back into its holster.

"Come on, we got to head for the forest entrance near Ange Grove Park. The others are currently battling a wild flower named Flowretta." I explained

Kimberly just nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park near the forest entrance**_

 _Normal POV_

The Rangers struggle to stand back up as Flowretta slowly approaches them.

"And now Rangers, time for you all to be planted." Flowretta declared

Just then, a Pink Energy Arrow along with a few Red Laser balls strike Flowretta in the chest sending her flying to the ground. The others quickly turned towards where the blasts were to see that it was Paul and Kimberly Morphed.

"It's Paul and Kimberly." Tommy pointed out

"All right, they made it." Trini cheered

 _Paul's POV_

Kimberly and I just stand on top of a nearby tree with our weapons drawn out towards Flowretta as we all then jumped down and land next to the others.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into a fighting stance holding Saba out in front of me

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." Kimberly called out getting into a fighting stance as she holds her Power Bow out in front of her

"Power Rangers." We both called out

The others then stood up and stood next to us.

"Thought we join in on the fun." I mentioned

"You guys came in the nick of time." Zack stated

"Yeah, glad you both showed up when you did." Tommy mentioned

"You doing okay Kim?" Trini inquired

"Never better." Kimberly assured her

"But, Goldar on the other hand, is a bit more worse off then her." I stated

"You'll pay for that cheap shot Rangers." Flowretta stated as she stood back up and staggering around a bit

We all then turned our attention towards Flowretta.

"Like you're one to talk about cheap shots you crazy flower." Zack pointed out

"That's right, we're going to send you to that garden in the sky." Kimberly added

"All right, Power Rangers, it's time shrivel up this runaway flower." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us agreed

Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy then bring their Power Weapons into the air and make them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then placed our weapons on top of the other as we too pointed them towards Flowretta.

"Oh no." Flowretta muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Flowretta straight on, sending her crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd pounds the balcony railing in anger as he begins glowing an angry shade of red.

"I'm not about to lose that easy Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

He then moved his staff to his left hand as he then raised his right hand into the air as he then produces his growth bomb.

"Time for Flowretta to grow." Lord Zedd called out

Lord Zedd then threw the Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Suddenly, we all then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb fall down from the sky as Flowretta then catches it.

"Time for some extra flower power." Flowretta mentioned

She then rips off the smaller ball piece from it and tosses it away as she then slams the main ball down near her feet as it then exploded. Suddenly, it caused her to grow thirty stories tall.

"Time to fully feel my flower power Rangers." Flowretta stated

"It looks like we're going to need some extra fire power guys." I pointed out

"I agree Paul, let's get moving." Jason agreed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"White Tiger, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hopped inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Let's take down this rampaging plant." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"White Tiger Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"White Tiger Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Saba into the empty slot in front of me

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top.

"Powered up and ready for action." I confirmed

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence, now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

Tommy than began playing his Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's pluck this plant." Tommy called out placing his hands on on the controls in front of him

Flowretta quickly transformed both of her arms into giant cannons.

"Okay Power Rangers, let's see you withstand giant versions of my special seed attack." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then fired out several giant sized bullet like seeds from her arm cannons as they all strike our Zords straight on causing them to stagger backwards a few feet.

"All right, I have just about had enough of this wild flower." Tommy stated as he pushed a few buttons

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord aimed its arms right at Flowretta as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Suddenly, the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips as they all strike Flowretta straight on but had very little effect on her.

"The missile didn't even faze her." Tommy stated

"Maybe some Tiger fire power will do the trick." I mentioned as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

I then insert the sphere into the slot in front of me.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Suddenly, three fireballs fired out of the Tiger's mouth and struck Flowretta straight on sending her crashing to the ground.

"Direct hit, alright." I cheered pumping my fist into the air

Flowretta just laughs evilly as she stood back up.

"What in the hell is this flower made out of?" I questioned

"Jason, let's try the Thunder Saber." Kimberly suggested

"Good idea Kim. Thunder Saber, power up." Jason called out

The Thunder Megazord then goes to grab the Thunder Saber from its waist.

"Not so fast Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then quickly produced some vines and quickly shot them out towards us as she then wraps them around our Zords preventing the others from pulling out the Thunder Saber as she then lifts us and our Zords up into the air.

"Hahahaha! This is just too easy." Flowretta stated laughing evilly

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha and Zordon watch on as the Rangers were having a tough time dealing with Flowretta.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, the Rangers are losing badly. They need help fast." Alpha cried out

" **I know, the time has come for us to reveal the latest weapon in the Ranger's arsenal**." Zordon stated

"Good idea Zordon, I'll send it to them now." Alpha mentioned

Alpha then walked over towards the main console and began pushing some buttons.

 _ **Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Angel Grove near the forest**_

Flowretta swings our Zords around a few times before tosses them crashing to the ground next to one another.

"Face it Rangers, you are no match against my awesome floral power." Flowretta bragged

Suddenly, several fireballs fired straight at Flowretta as they strike her dead center causing her to go flying to the ground.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself

Flowretta then stood back up.

"Hey, who did that?" Flowretta complained

I looked over towards where the fireballs came from to see that it was another Zord, this one shaped like a Brachiosaurus.

"Hey guys, look." I pointed out

The others then looked over towards where I was looking at to see the Zord itself.

"It's Titanus." Kimberly pointed out

'Titanus?' I thought to myself

"But, what's it doing here?" Zack inquired

"Yeah, we didn't even call upon it." Billy mentioned

Suddenly, we then hear our Communicators go off as Jason reached for his.

"Yes Zordon, we read you." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Rangers, I had Alpha send Titanus as the two of us recently completed its upgrade_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"What kind of upgrade Zordon?" Jason asked into the Communicator

" _Titanus can now combine with the Thunder Megazord creating the Thunder-Titano Megazord_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Awesome, we sure could use the extra fire power." I mentioned

"Yeah, I agree." Jason agreed

" _Use it well Rangers, and may the power protect you all_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"All right, guys, let's do it." Jason told Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack agreed

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, begin transformation sequence now." Jason called out

Just then, Titanus rose up, standing then the head came down and attached to its chest. Then, the Thunder Megazord jumped up and went inside the center slot as the Thunder Megazord Saber then attached to the back of Titanus forming the Thunder-Titano Megazord.

"Thunder-Titano Megazord, online." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

"What the hell?" Flowretta wondered confused

"Whoa, now this is awesome." Zack stated

"Yeah, totally Morphinamial." Kimberly agreed

"Think that will stop me, think again Rangers." Flowretta stated

Flowretta then charged in right towards us.

"Tommy, let's go for a double strike." I stated as I grabbed another sphere from behind me

I then inserted it into the slot in front of me.

"Right with ya bud. Activating the second round of Dragon Zord missiles now." Tommy called out as he pushed a few buttons

The Dragon Zord then raised its arms as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

"Missiles, fire." Tommy commanded

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord missiles fired out of the fingertips just as three fireballs shot out of the Tiger's mouth as they all strike Flowretta straight on causing her to go crashing the ground once more.

"Thunder Saber." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then reached over behind its back and pulled out the Thunder Saber just as Flowretta stood back up.

"This can't be happening." Flowretta complained

"Thunder-Titano Mega strike." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack commanded

Suddenly, the Thunder-Titano Megazord then moved the saber around creating a flaming circle before spinning around and swinging the sword down the center of it as it causes the fire circle to go flying straight at Flowretta striking it dead center as it was then engulfed in flames before exploding.

"Yeah, all right." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack cheered

"Totally awesome stuff guys." I stated

The Thunder-Titano Megazord then puts its saber back into the holster behind its back.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just angrily pounds the balcony railing as he begins glowing an dark shade of red.

"NOO! THOSE BLASTED POWER RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE MORE!" Lord Zedd cried out in anger

"I'm sorry sire, next time, those Power Rangers won't be so lucky." Goldar promised

Lord Zedd quickly turned around and walked down towards him as he then got right into Goldar's now scared face as he now only has one eye as Goldar just leans backwards trying to avoid his face touching Lord Zedd's face.

"FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU BEST BE RIGHT ON YOUR PROMISE YOU ONE EYED MONKEY FACE!" Lord Zedd shouted

He then walked off as Goldar just gulped as Lord Zedd just walks over towards his throne and slumps down and leans back against it.

"Next time, those Rangers will not be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

As Lord Zedd just growls out some more, Finster just sees all this from afar making sure to stay out of Lord Zedd's sight.

"Hmm, perhaps I should take a trip to the S-75 Galaxy." Finster muttered

Finster then turned around and walked off.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

After the battle, we all had gone to the Youth Center as we sit around a table drinking one of Ernie's Smoothies as we then see Curtis walk over towards us.

"Hey guys." Curtis greeted

"Yo, what's up cuz?" Zack wondered as they clasped hands

"Not much." Curtis mentioned

Curtis then sat down as Richie came over and sat a drink down in front of Curtis.

"Thanks Richie." Curtis thanked

"No problem." Richie assured him

Curtis then turned towards me.

"Hey Paul, do you mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?" Curtis requested

I just looked at him kind of odd by this request but yet, I kind of got an idea as to what it could be that he is wondering.

"Yeah sure." I assured him

"Well, I was just wondering why you moved out here to live with your cousin aunt?" Curtis inquired

'I figure that was his question.' I thought to myself

I just sighed as I know that I can't dodge this question forever and that during the short time I had gotten to know both him and Richie, I few that I can tell them a little bit about what had happen.

"Well, the reason is because a few months back, I had lost my parents and older sister in a deadly car accident." I revealed

"Oh man." Richie muttered

"I'm so sorry Paul." Curtis apologized

"Yeah, if you ever need anything Paul, we'll be here for you." Richie assured me

"Thanks guys." I thanked

I then looked at everyone around the table.

"It means a lot to me that I have all of you in my life here in Angel Grove." I told them

"Don't mention it bro." Jason stated

Kimberly then puts an arm around my shoulder and leans her head against mine.

"And know that I'll always be there for you cuz." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

As Richie then went back to help out a few other customers, I happen to look over towards Trini.

'I hope that I can mustard up the strength to ask her out before its too late.' I thought to myself

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the fifth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, to explain about that bit in the second to last scene with Finster, that will actually be fully explained in the next chapter as I have some new things planned for this story and it'll officially start at the end of that chapter. Speaking of which, the next one will be out later in the week or sometime next week at the latest as it won't take me too long to write that one out. So until next time please R &R.**_


	6. An Icy Day in September

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers it is own by Hasbro, I just own the OCs and certain plots, weapons, ect… that were not in the show.**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _ **Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. Now, for those of you that has been following my Shift Into Turbo story, you all know that I had decided to put my stories on indefinite hiatus until I had the drive again to write out the stories in full and hold out on posting new chapters for the stories until I had all the chapters written out for said stories as to avoid the issues I had previously with not only the original versions of this story and Shift Into Turbo but my A New Home series and In Space story. I'll explain more in detail at the end of this chapter about that, but to explain the reason why I am posting this chapter up is of me wanting to pay tribute to someone before the year had ended. As most of you know by now, Robert Axelrod, the voice of both Finster and Lord Zedd along with various other monsters from the franchise among other shows had passed away a few months back and I had decided to post a chapter in honor of his memory and what better than to do it with a chapter that takes place in season two as well as one that had both Finster and Lord Zedd in it. So, this chapter is in dedication to him. Also, be sure to check out two different previews at the end of the chapter before reading the Author's Note at the end as one is actually an exclusive sneak peek to a scene in the first story of my A New life Prequel series. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure.**_

 **IN LOVING MEMORY OF ROBERT AXELROD AKA THE VOICE OF FINSTER AND LORD ZEDD ALONG WITH THE VOICE OF OTHER MONSTERS THROUGHOUT THE SERIES FROM MMPR-WILD FORCE! MAY YOU REST IN PEACE AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING OUR CHILDHOOD GREAT!**

[ _ **TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Paul and Trini hanging out in Angel Grove Park appears.**_

 _ **WHILE PAUL AND TRINI ARE ENJOYING A DAY AT THE PARK…**_

 _ **An image of Lord Zedd standing on his balcony twirling around his staff inside then appears.**_

… _ **LORD ZEDD CREATES HIS MOST DANGEROUS MONSTER YET!**_

" _ **Arise Icicle Man." Lord Zedd called out as he fired his staff towards the Earth**_

 _ **An image of Paul and Trini at the park then reappears as the lightning from Lord Zedd's staff strikes the ice inside the cooler forming his latest monster.**_

" _ **Greetings Rangers, I am Icicle Man, and I am here to put you both on ice." Icicle Man greeted**_

" _ **Okay, this is a new one. A monster made entirely out of ice." I mentioned**_

" _ **It's new to me too." Trini admitted**_

 _ **ICICLE MAN, A SUB ZERO ICE MONSTER TO TERRORIZE ANGEL GROVE!**_

 _ **An image of Paul and Trini Morphing and then getting into fighting stances then appears.**_

 _ **PAUL AND TRINI THEN QUICKLY MORPH INTO ACTION! BUT, BEFORE THEY COULD DO ANYTHING…**_

 _ **An image of Paul pushing Trini aside as he is hit with two beams freezing him into a block of ice then appears.**_

… _ **PAUL IS FROZEN SOLID BY ICICLE MAN!**_

" _ **Paul no." Trini called out**_

 _ **An image of the other Rangers arriving in the park then appears.**_

 _ **AS THE OTHER RANGERS ARRIVE AT THE PARK…**_

 _ **An image of Icicle Man disappearing then appears.**_

… _ **ICICLE MAN DISAPPEARS!**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers with their helmets off inside the Command Center with the frozen Paul then appears.**_

" _ **But, we still need to figure out a way to defrost Paul." Kimberly mentioned**_

 _ **The image then switches to Finster on an unknown world looking for something.**_

 _ **MEANWHILE FINSTER IS ON AN UNKNOWN WORLD LOOKING FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**_

" _ **According to my calculations, they all should be around here somewhere." Finster stated**_

 _ **The image then switches to Icicle Man now attacking Downtown Angel Grove then appears.**_

 _ **AS ICICLE MAN THEN BEGINS ATTACKING DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE…**_

 _ **The image then switches to Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy arriving in Downtown Angel Grove then appears.**_

… _ **JASON, KIMBERLY, ZACK, AND TOMMY THEN ARRIVE TO STOP HIM…**_

 _ **The image then switches to Trini and Billy helping Alpha in defrosting Paul.**_

… _ **WHILE BILLY AND TRINI STAY BEHIND AND HELP ALPHA IN DEFROSTING PAUL! CAN THE RANGERS DEFEAT ICICLE MAN AND DEFROST PAUL BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? AND WHAT HAS FINSTER DISCOVERED? FIND OUT TODAY ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER!**_ ]

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger**

 **Chapter Six: An Icy Day in September**

Inside the Angel Grove Youth Center, I was sitting at a table drinking a smoothie while I watched Kimberly practice her gymnastic skills on the balance beam while Jason, Tommy, and Zack worked out on some of the weight machines.

"Hey Paul." A female voice greeted

I turned towards the voice to see that it was Trini.

"Hey Trini." I greeted

Trini then sat down next to me.

"What are you doing sitting up here by yourself?" Trini inquired

"My arms been feeling a bit sore the last few days, so I decided to give my body a rest today." I told her

Trini just rested her chin on her hands with her elbows resting on the table.

"That makes sense." Trini wondered

We then see Richie walk over towards us with Trini's usual drink order as he places it in front of her.

"Thanks Richie." Trini thanked

"No problem." Richie stated

I happen to see Richie stare at Trini for a few moments as well as Trini staring at him, before he slowly turns around and walks off to attend to another customer.

'Oh man, if I don't act fast, I'll never get the chance.' I thought to myself

I take in a deep breath before turning back towards Trini.

"Trini, I was wondering, something." I mentioned

"What's that Paul?" Trini inquired

I take in another deep sigh.

"Well, I was just wondering if perhaps maybe, if you were interested, maybe we could I don't know perhaps go out sometime?" I questioned

Trini just stared at me.

"You mean, like on a date?" Trini wondered

"Well, yea…I mean no… I mean you know…I was just thinking perhaps that…" I tried to explain finding the correct words to say this

"Paul." Trini called out holding her hand out singling me to stop

I stop talking as I just looked at her as she just smiled at me.

"Just take in a deep breath and relax for a moment." Trini instructed

I do as Trini instructed as I just take in a deep breath.

"Good, and to answer your question, yes. I would love to go out with you." Trini answered

'She said yes. All right.' I thought to myself

"Awesome." I stated

I take in a sigh of relief.

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound, at the park?" I inquired

Trini just smiles.

"I think it sounds perfect." Trini stated

"Great." I stated

 _ **Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd stood on his balcony overlooking the Earth as he had seen the exchange between Trini and Paul.

"Hmm, so the Yellow and White Rangers are going to be having some alone time at the park tomorrow huh?" Lord Zedd wondered

He then grips the balcony railing.

"Perhaps I can help make their day be one to remember." Lord Zedd mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile a bit later that day inside Paul's and Kimberly's residence**_

After Kimberly and I had left the Youth Center and returned home, I had just stayed in my room, thinking on how to approach tomorrow with my date with Trini.

'Alright Paul, think, how is the best way to approach your date with Trini tomorrow?' I thought to myself

I just sighed as I then sat down on the edge of my bed.

'I guess all I can do is just be myself and hope for the best.' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I then hear a knock on the door as I turned towards it.

"Hey Paul, can I come in?" Kimberly requested

"Yeah sure." I told her

I then see Kimberly open the door as she then walked in.

"So, cuz." Kimberly began saying

She then closes the door as she then looks at me crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's on your mind?" Kimberly inquired

"Just thinking about my approach on mine and Trini's date tomorrow." I admitted

Kimberly then walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you want some advice?" Kimberly inquired

'Why do I have this feeling that she is going to give me some advice whether or not I want it?' I thought to myself

I just took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure." I stated

Kimberly just smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, the best advice I can give you is just be yourself." Kimberly told me

I just chuckle at hearing that as she just gave me a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Kimberly questioned

"What's funny is that your best advice is something I had figure was the best course of action for tomorrow just before you came a knocking." I revealed

"Well then, I guess you have it pretty much figure out then." Kimberly stated

"Yeah, I guess I do." I mentioned

I then lay down on the bed with my staring at the ceiling moving my hands to the back of my head, resting it over my hands. I then see Kimberly lay down next to me with her hands on her chest.

"I take it you're still a bit nervous about tomorrow?" Kimberly wondered

I just sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, this is my first date ever." I admitted

"Well, that's normal. First dates are usually the more stressful ones." Kimberly revealed

I then moved my head to the side looking at her.

"Were you nervous the first time you went out with Tommy?" I inquired

Kimberly just chuckled.

"Oh yes, defiantly." Kimberly confirmed

"You know, there is something about this date with Trini that I am most nervous about." I stated

Kimberly just turned her head towards me and looked at me.

"What's that?" Kimberly wondered

"Well, if it turns out that we are not meant to be, that I hope it won't become awkward between the two of us going forward." I revealed

Kimberly just gave me a reassuring smile.

"Trust me when I say this, if it does come to that, I am most certain that you two will still remain good friends." Kimberly informed me

I just smiled at her.

"Thanks, cuz." I thanked

"Anytime." Kimberly assured me

 _ **Meanwhile on an unknown planet in the S-75 Galaxy**_

Finster wonders around a deserted planet holding a mapping device as he begins looking around a ruin like location.

"According to my calculations, they all should be around here somewhere." Finster stated

Finster looked at his mapping device once more and shakes his head before turning towards an entrance to the ruins.

"Yes, it should be within that structure." Finster mentioned

Finster then walks over towards the entrance of the ruins.

 _ **Meanwhile back on Earth the next day in Angel Grove Park**_

The next day, Trini and I were on our date in the park. I was wearing a nice white polo T-shirt, kaki pants, tennis shows, and white jacket while Trini is wearing a yellow top, black skirt that goes just past her knees, and black boots. The two of us are currently walking through the park as we just take in the fresh air before having our lunch which is in a basket I am carrying.

"It sure is a beautiful day out for a picnic." Trini mentioned

"Yeah, it is." I agreed

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going to have our lunch at?" Trini inquired

"No, it's a surprise." I told her

Trini just chuckled.

"Well, I do love surprises." Trini stated

I just chuckled a bit too as I then spot the area I was looking for.

"And, we're here." I informed her

Trini turned to where I was pointing towards and just kind of stared on in shock.

"The river side of the park?" Trini wondered

"Yeah, I spotted it when I first got into Angel Grove." I stated

I then walk over towards the river and just stare out into it.

"Ever since then, I come here when I have a lot on my mind." I explained

I then feel a hand on my shoulder as I turned around to see that it was Trini giving me a warm caring smile.

"Paul, while I won't force you to talk about something you don't want to talk about, just know that you can always talk to me, Kimberly, or anyone else about anything." Trini assured me

I just smiled at her.

"Thanks Trini." I thanked

I sighed as then feel my stomach rumble.

"I don't know about you, but I am starting to feel a bit hungry." I mentioned

"Yeah, I am too." Trini stated

"Then, let's get our picnic lunch set up then." I told her

Trini nodded in agreement as we both then knelt down and begin setting up for our picnic lunch.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was using his enhance vision to spy on Paul and Trini having their picnic lunch at the park and just chuckled evilly.

"Prefect, the White and Yellow Rangers are all alone in the park. It's time to begin my latest scheme." Lord Zedd stated

He then spotted a bunch of ice within the small cooler that was within the picnic basket.

"And, all of that ice gives me the perfect idea for my latest monster." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then stops spying on them as he then twirls around his staff before pointing it down towards Earth.

"Arise Icicle Man." Lord Zedd called out as he fired his staff towards the Earth

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

After having set up our lunch, the two of us began eating our sandwiches when I suddenly begin feeling something strange.

"Paul, you okay?" Trini inquired

"Yeah, but I'm suddenly starting to feel something." I stated

"Feel what?" Trini wondered

I look up towards a sky and see a white lightning bolt come striking down towards us.

"Look out." I called out

I quickly grab Trini as I move us out of the way just as the lightning bolt strikes the inside of our cooler.

"What the hell was that?" Trini inquired

Suddenly, the ice from within the cooler begin floating in the air.

"I think we are about to find out." I mentioned

Suddenly, the ice begins to form together as a monster made out of entirely of ice stands in front of us.

"Greetings Rangers, I am Icicle Man, and I am here to put you both on ice." Icicle Man greeted

"Okay, this is a new one. A monster made entirely out of ice." I mentioned

"It's new to me too." Trini admitted

Trini then looked back at me.

"We better Morph and melt this freak." Trini stated

"I'm with you." I agreed

The two of us then brought out our Power Morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" I yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

Suddenly, we are Morphed into our Ranger forms.

"Tiger, White Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Saber-Tooth Tiger, Yellow Ranger." Trini called out getting into her fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We both called out

"You two can't defeat me." Icicle Man stated

He then aimed his arms right at us.

"Time to put you two on ice." Icicle Man told us

All of a sudden, he then fired two clear energy beams at us.

"Trini, look out." I called out

I quickly shove her out of the way just as I feel the two beams strike me.

 _Normal POV_

As Trini fell to the ground, she quickly looked up to see Paul being struck by both energy beams.

"Paul no." Trini called out

Suddenly, she then sees the beams caused Paul to be trapped within a block of ice.

"Oh no." Trini muttered

"Well, that's one down." Icicle Man stated

Trini quickly reached for her Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, this is Trini come in." Trini said into her Communicator

Icicle Man then turned towards Trini.

"And one to go." Icicle Man mentioned

Icicle Man then fired off two more clear energy beams at her. Trini quickly jumped out of the way as she quickly reached for her Communicator once more.

"Zedd brought force a new monster here in the park and froze Paul into a block of ice. Get the others here fast." Trini said into the communicator

" _Alpha is contacting the other Rangers now Trini, just hold on a bit longer_." Zordon said through the Communicator

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

While Paul and Trini were out on their date at the park, the rest of us are hanging out at the Youth Center as we are all setting at a table while waiting for Richie to bring over our drinks.

"I wonder how Paul's and Trini's date at the park is going?" Billy wondered

"I'm sure it's going great." Tommy mentioned

We then see Richie walk over with our drinks.

"Here are your drinks guys." Richie stated as he sits our drinks down in front of us.

"Thanks man." Jason thanked

"No worries." Richie assured him

Richie then walked off as we all kind of looked at him oddly for a moment before looking back at each other.

"What's up with Richie?" Tommy wondered

"Yeah, he seemed kind of out of it just now." Zack added

Thinking on it for a moment, I then realize what may have caused this change of mood.

"It may have something to do with Paul having beat him in asking Trini out." I revealed

The others just nodded realizing that I could be right. Just then, our Communicators beeped.

"Oh man, this can't be good." Zack stated

"Come on." Jason stated

We all nodded as we got up from the table and head for the hallway with the lockers. Once we walked into the empty hallway near the lockers, we all looked around to make sure the close is clear before Jason reached for his Communicator.

"Jason here, we read you." Jason said into his Communicator

" _Jason, you all must hurry to Angel Grove Park, Lord Zedd had sent down a new monster and has already froze Paul into a block of ice. Trini is holding her own at the moment, but she won't last much longer without some backup_." Alpha said through the Communicator

We all looked at each other concerned by this.

"Right, we're on our way Alpha." Jason said into his Communicator

"We better hurry, before it's too late." Tommy mentioned

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

Once Morphed, we teleported to the park and land in front of Trini.

"The other Rangers." The ice monster stated

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." I called out getting into my fighting stance

"Triceratops, Blue Ranger." Billy called out getting into his fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." We all called out

"Guys, am I ever glad to see you." Trini stated as she came up to us

"Well, I'm out of here for now Rangers, catch you later." The ice monster stated

He then suddenly disappeared.

"Man, that ice freak got away." Zack stated

"Trini, are you okay?" Jason inquired

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trini assured him

She then turned towards the block of ice as she ran over towards it as does the rest of us.

"But Paul has been frozen in a block of ice by Icicle Man." Trini mentioned

"Well, this sure does bring a whole new meaning to the word chill out." Tommy stated

"No kidding." Zack agreed

"Billy, do you think you can find a way to defrost Paul safely?" I questioned

"Possibly, we'll have to get him back to the Command Center so that Alpha and I can run some tests first to see if it is even possible." Billy explained

"Then we better get moving." Jason stated

We all nodded as Tommy and I each put a hand on the block of ice containing Paul as we all then teleported out of Angel Grove Park.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just stands on his balcony overlooking the Earth.

"Excellent, the White Ranger has been frozen in a block of ice." Lord Zedd stated

He then tapped his fingers on the balcony's railing.

"Now, for phase two of my plan to begin." Lord Zedd mentioned

 _ **Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

After have returned to the Command Center, we had removed our helmets as Billy runs a scanning device over the block of ice containing Paul as Alpha works at the main console. Hearing the scanner make a few beeping sounds, Trini and I walked over to him as he types into it.

"Anything Billy?" I inquired

Billy then looked at us.

"Well, the good news is that Paul is still alive in there and that Paul won't remain trapped inside if Icicle Man is destroyed beforehand." Billy explained

Trini and I both sighed in relief at hearing that.

"That's some good news at least." Trini stated

"But, we still need to figure out a way to defrost Paul." I mentioned

"You got any ideas in how to defrost Paul, Billy?" Tommy inquired

"Well, heat is one of the most common ways to melt ice." Billy mentioned

Billy then walked over towards Alpha.

"If we can surround the block of ice containing Paul with the right amount of heat, it should safely melt the ice and free Paul." Billy theorized

" **An excellent idea Billy**." Zordon commented

"I'll begin the process now." Alpha stated

Before Alpha could do so, the alarms begin going off throughout the Command Center.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! The alarms." Alpha cried out

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason questioned

" **Icicle Man has returned and is currently attacking Downtown Angel Grove. Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We all turned towards the Viewing Globe to see Icicle Man terrorizing the people in Downtown Angel Grove as people run away trying to avoid his freezing blasts.

"Oh man, we got to stop him before he freezes everything and everyone in Angel Grove." Zack stated

"But, what about Paul?" Trini questioned

"Yeah, we can't just leave him in that block of ice." I added

Jason then turned towards Billy and Trini.

"Billy, you and Trini stay behind and help Alpha in defrosting Paul. The rest of us well head for Downtown Angel Grove and try to stall Icicle Man long enough for you guys to defrost him and join us in battle." Jason instructed

"You got it Jason." Billy stated

" **Good luck Rangers, and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

The four of us grab our helmets as Tommy, Zack, and I looked over to Jason and nodded.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile in Downtown Angel Grove**_

After having Remorphed, we had teleported to downtown Angel Grove and land in front of Icicle Man.

"Dragon, Green Ranger." Tommy called out pulling out his Dragon Dagger and getting into his fighting stance

"Mastodon, Black Ranger." Zack called out pulling out his Power Axe and getting into his fighting stance

"Pterodactyl, Pink Ranger." I called out pulling out my Power Bow and getting into my fighting stance

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Ranger." Jason called out pulling out his Power Sword and getting into his fighting stance

"Power Rangers." The four of us called out together

"Greetings Rangers. Glad to join me in making Angel Grove my own winter wonder land." Icicle Man greeted

"We're not going to let you turn Angel Grove into your personal ice utopia, you giant icicle freak." Zack stated

"That's right." Tommy agreed

"And you are going to pay for what you did to my cousin earlier." I stated

"I like to see you try Rangers." Icicle Man challenged

"Alright Rangers, let's take down this ice freak." Jason told us

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then hold out our weapons as we charge in towards Icicle Man. Zack and I were the first ones to reach him as we both raise our Power Weapons up as we then bring them back down to strike Icicle Man in the head, he quickly produces two Ice Blades with his arms and blocks them.

"What the?" Zack and I questioned

"Nice try Rangers, but it won't be that easy to defeat me." Icicle Man mentioned

Icicle Man then pushed our weapons upwards causing us to lose our balance as he then spun around striking our chests with his ice blades as we are sent to the ground. Tommy and Jason then quickly got in front of us.

"You two okay?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah, we're fine." Zack assured them

Jason then looked at Tommy.

"Let's take him down bro." Jason stated

"Right with you bro." Tommy agreed

The two then jumped up into the air and ready their weapons to strike Icicle Man from above.

"A mid-air attack huh?" Icicle Man inquired

Suddenly, he then transformed his bladed hands into cannons.

"Then, here is a cool move for you both." Icicle Man stated

He then fired off two ice like cannon balls at the both of them as they manage to strike both Tommy and Jason in their chests as they end up losing their focus and go crashing to the ground.

"Oh man, that was sure a rough landing." Tommy mentioned

"No kidding." Jason agreed

Having gotten back onto our feet, Zack and I quickly rush over to them.

"Tommy, Jason, you guys all right?" Zack questioned as we helped them up

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy stated

"You had a nice trip Rangers?" Icicle Man inquired

"This freak is going to be a lot tougher than we thought." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, I hope Billy, Trini, and Alpha can defrost Paul on time." I stated

"Same here." Zack agreed

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

While Alpha was pushing a few buttons on the main console, Billy and Trini were setting up devices around the ice cube containing Paul that are supposed to help safely melt the ice.

"I'm set on my end Billy." Trini confirmed

Billy nodded as he then walked over towards Alpha.

"Okay Alpha, the devices are set up and ready. It's now or never." Billy told him

"Right, I'm turning the devices on now." Alpha confirmed pushing a few buttons

Billy and Trini turned towards a frozen Paul as they see the heat devices turn on as they produce heat beams and strike the block of ice containing Paul.

'Come on, please work.' Trini thought to herself

Suddenly, the ice containing Paul began to slowly melt.

"Look, it's working." Trini pointed out

A few moments later, the ice melted down enough where Paul began to slowly move his body. Suddenly, when the ice was melted enough, Paul feel to the ground as Trini and Billy rushed over towards him.

 _Paul's POV_

I take in a few deep breaths after having been finally been unfrozen.

'Thank god I'm finally free from that ice.' I thought to myself

I then see both Billy and Trini quickly rush over to me as they both help me stand up.

"Paul, are you okay?" Billy inquired

"Other than getting a new feeling on the phrase chill out, I'm fine." I stated

"We're just glad we were able to free you from that ice Paul." Trini mentioned

"Trust me Trini, I am too. Lord Zedd is going to have it coming to him if I end up with a head cold because of that ordeal." I stated

" **Rangers**." Zordon called out

The three of us turned towards Zordon.

" **The three of you must hurry and teleport to Downtown Angel Grove. The other Rangers are in trouble and needs your help**." Zordon informed us

"Right Zordon." I stated

I looked at Billy and Trini who both nodded as they then quickly grab their helmets.

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

 _Paul's POV_

Once Remorphed, the three of us teleported down to Downtown Angel Grove as the three of us quickly kicked Icicle Man in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

"Mind of we join the party?" Trini inquired

Icicle Man quickly got back up to his feet.

"What the hell? How did you get free from that ice White Ranger?" Icicle Man questioned

"With the help of some heat as well as from my friends you frozen freak." I stated

We then see Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy race over towards us.

"Are we ever glad to see you guys." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, thanks for the assist." Zack thanked

"Any time Zack." Trini assured him

Kimberly quickly puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"Never better cuz." I assured her

Jason then put his hand on my other shoulder as I turned towards him.

"We're just glad to see you back to normal bro." Jason stated

"Trust me bro, I'm glad to no longer be a frozen statue." I told him as we clasp hands

"Excuse me Rangers." Icicle Man called out

We all then turned back towards Icicle Man.

"I don't appreciate being ignored like this Rangers." Icicle Man stated

"Looks like we'll need to turn up the heat on this freak, guys." Trini pointed out

"I agree Trini." Jason agreed

Jason then held out his Power Sword at the ready.

"All right, Power Rangers, it's time to defrost this ice creep." Jason mentioned

"Right." The rest of us agreed as we all held out our weapons as well

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly then bring their Power Weapons into the air and made them touch each other.

"Power Axe." Zack called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into the sky.

"Power Bow." Kimberly called out

Kimberly then threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers." Trini called out

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance." Billy called out

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and I standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack yelled at the same time

Tommy and I then placed our weapons on top of the other as we too pointed them towards Icicle Man.

"Oh no." Icicle Man muttered

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Suddenly, our weapons fired off as the energies combine into one giant rainbow like energy ball as it then strikes Icicle Man straight on, sending her crashing back to the ground.

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just pounded the balcony with his fist in anger as he begins glowing a dark shade of red as Goldar just slowly enters the Throne Room being extra careful in not getting too close to his master.

"No, I will not let my ice monster be defeated that easily." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then held out his hand and produced his Growth Bomb in it.

"Time for Icicle Man to grow." Lord Zedd mentioned

He then tossed the Growth Bomb down towards Earth.

 _ **Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Suddenly, we then see Lord Zedd's Growth Bomb come flying down from the sky as Icicle Man catches it.

"Oh goodie, a present from Lord Zedd." Icicle Man stated

"Oh no, not good." Tommy stated

Icicle Man then rips off the small ball from the Growth Bomb.

"Time to go big." Icicle Man mentioned

He then throws the Bomb down onto the ground next to him as it explodes. Suddenly, Icicle Man then grows thirty stories tall.

"Oh yeah, now I can totally freeze over Angel Grove." Icicle Man stated

"We better call on the Zords before he completely freezes over the city." I mentioned

"I agree bro." Jason agreed

Jason then looked at the others before looking back up towards Icicle Man.

"Okay Rangers, let's do it." Jason instructed

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I called out

"Mastodon-Lion, Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then, the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl-Firebird, Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then, the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn, Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger-Griffin, Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then, the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon, Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then, the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"White Tiger, Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then, the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"All right Rangers, let's get moving." Jason instructed

"Right." Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and I agreed

We all then jump up into the air as we then hopped inside our Zord's cockpits.

"Rangers, log on." Jason called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Zack here, ready to rock and roll." Zack called out placing his hands on the controls in from him

"Billy here, systems are a go." Billy called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

"Trini here, online and ready for action." Trini called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"Alright, let's melt this ice freak." Kimberly called out placing her hands on the controls in front of her

"White Tiger Zord, battle action." I called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord, Convert to Warrior Mode now." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed as the four legs transformed into the arms, tail turning into the feet as the Dragon's head folds down to the center of the chest revealing a warrior's head.

"Warrior Mode, activated." Jason confirmed

"White Tiger Zord, convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out placing Saba into the empty slot in front of me

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top.

"Powered up and ready for action." I confirmed

"Begin Thunder Megazord transformation sequence, now." Jason called out

Just then, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords transformed into the legs as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode hops into them. The Firebird Thunder Zord then wraps around the waist the Red Dragon forming a belt. Then the Lion Zord formed the chest and full arms as a Samurai helmet appeared on the Red Dragon Zord's head and a Samurai sword inside a holster attacked to the left side of the Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord, battle ready." Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy called out

Tommy then pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon Zord power." Tommy called out

Tommy than began playing his Dragon Dagger. A few moments, later, the Dragon Zord rises from the ocean and arrives in our area.

"Hang on, I'm coming aboard." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped up into the air and hopped inside the Dragon Zord's cockpit.

"All right, now let's get go melt this ice monster." Tommy called out placing his hands on on the controls in front of him

"Three Zords against one of me." Icicle Man stated

He then turned both of his hands into blades.

"I like them kind of odds." Icicle Man mentioned

Icicle Man then comes charging in towards us.

"Not so fast Icicle Man." Tommy stated as he pushed a few buttons

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord's hands point towards Icicle Man as missiles pop out of its fingertips.

"Missiles fire." Tommy commanded as he pushed the fire button

Suddenly, the missiles fire out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips heading straight for Icicle Man.

"Please, like I am going to be scared of them missiles." Icicle Man mentioned

Icicle Man then brought his bladed arms together as it then turned into a shield. The missiles then bounce off of it as it then goes flying straight for us as the missiles strike our Zords causing them to go staggering backwards.

"Oh man, he bounced them right back at us." Zack stated

I then quickly grab a sphere from behind me.

"Let's see him deflect this." I mentioned

I then insert the Sphere into the empty slot in front of me.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire." I commanded

Suddenly, three fireballs fired out of the Tiger's mouth and shoot straight for Icicle Man. Icicle Man held out his shield as the fireballs strikes it and explodes.

"Direct hit, oh right." I cheered

As the smoke cleared, we see that Icicle Man was still standing there having not been affected by the strike.

"Is that the best you can offer White Ranger?" Icicle Man inquired

"No way, that had no effect on him." I stated

"Thunder Saber, now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack called out

Just then, the Thunder Megazord pulled out its Thunder Saber.

"Thunder Tornado strike." Jason called out

Suddenly, the Thunder Megazord then held up its Thunder Saber in front of it as it then energized itself as it then swung the Saber downwards as it produced a tornado and sent it harrowing towards Icicle Man.

"Not bad, but can it withstand the cold?" Icicle Man inquired

Icicle Man then took in a deep breath and blew right at the Thunder Tornado. As his cold breath hits the approaching Thunder Tornado, it suddenly freezes it over as it stops moving.

"No way, he just froze a freaking tornado with his breath." Zack pointed out

Icicle Man then kicks the frozen tornado as it just shatters into a million pieces.

"Don't tell me that's all you can do Rangers?" Icicle Man wondered

"Man, just how strong is this ice monster?" I questioned as I pounded my fist onto the console.

Suddenly, a beeping sound is heard through the Tiger Zord's cockpit.

'Strange, I never heard that type of sound before.' I thought to myself

I then turned towards Saba.

"Saba, what's that sound?" I inquired

" _It's strange Paul, it appears that not only a combo attack with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord has been revealed but systems also show that an actual combination between the Red Ranger's Zord and our Zord has been uploaded into the mainframe_." Saba explained

"A New Mega Combo?" I questioned

" _Yes, I'm uploading the plans to the main viewing screen now_." Saba informed me

I looked at the main viewing screen to see two different sets of blueprints. One of them showing a combo attack from both the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Dragon Mode and the Tiger Zord in Tiger Mode, as well as a new Mega Combo with the Tiger Zord in Warrior Mode and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Dragon Mode.

"This is unreal." I muttered

"Paul, what is it?" Trini inquired

"I'm not sure how to explain this, but I think I have an idea as to how we can defeat Icicle Man." I stated

"Well, what do you have in mind Paul?" Billy wondered

"Jason, I need you guys to disengage the Thunder Megazord." I revealed

"Um Paul, care to explain what this plan of yours is?" Kimberly inquired

"Just trust me on this one guys. What I have plan will work." I assured them

'I hope.' I thought to myself

"Well, what you think Jase?" Zack wondered

"At this point, we don't have a lot of options, I say we do it." Jason stated

"Tommy, can you give us a distraction?" I inquired

"You got it bro." Tommy assured us as he pushed a few buttons

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord pointed its fingers at Icicle Man as missiles then popped out of its fingertips.

"Oh, this old trick again?" Icicle Man questioned

Icicle Man then produced his shield again and held it out in front of him.

"Missiles fire." Tommy commanded pushing the firing button

The missiles then fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips as they all strike Icicle Man's shield as they bounce off of it and head back towards the Dragon Zord.

"Time for something a little extra." Tommy explained as he pushed another button

Suddenly, the Dragon Zord used its tail and bounced off of the ground as it flew over the missiles as they just go crashing to the ground as he then had the Dragon Zord swing its tail around while in mid-air striking Icicle Man straight on sending him flying off and crashing onto the ground several feet away.

"Okay, now is our chance Jason." I told him

"Thunder Megazord, disengage." Jason called out

Just then, the Thunder Megazord separated back into its five individual Zords.

"All right, Red Dragon Thunder Zord, convert to Dragon Mode now." Jason called out

Just then, the legs reverted back to the Red Dragon's tail and neck with the arms reverting back to four smaller legs as the Dragon head folds back up attaching to the neck as the Zord reverted back to its Dragon Mode.

"All right Paul, ready when you are bro." Jason told me

"Right, White Tiger Zord, convert to Tiger Mode now." I called out

Just then, the arms then reverted back to the front legs and body folded back down as the legs then retransformed into the back legs and the tail reattached to the back of the Tiger Zord fully converted back to its Tiger Mode.

"Time for action." I stated

I then had the Tiger Zord jump up into the air and stand right on top of the Red Dragon Zord.

"Um Paul, mind telling me the plan bro?" Jason inquired obviously confused by this

"You'll see soon Jason, trust me, it is all part of the plan." I explained

Icicle Man then stood back up and looked up right at Jason and I as we slowly approach him in the air.

"Well, this is something new. But, don't think for a second that it'll work Rangers." Icicle Man stated

"Jason use the Red Dragon's Inferno Blast when I say." I instructed

"Right." Jason stated

Once we were over Icicle Man, I took in a deep breath.

"Jason, now." I commanded

"Right, Red Dragon, Inferno Blast attack." Jason called out pushing the fire button

Just then, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord then fired its Inferno Blast move out of his mouth right at Icicle Man as he quickly holds up his shield and blocks the attack.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself

I then have the Tiger Zord jump right into the flames.

"PAUL!" Kimberly cried out

"Relax cuz, I'm okay. This is all part of the new combo attack I mentioned a few moments ago." I assured her

"Well, at least worn us next time." Kimberly stated

I continue to have the Tiger Zord charge down the firiy path as I zero in on Icicle Man.

'So far, so good.' I thought to myself

"Hey, did the White Ranger get burned to a crisp by your own attack Red Ranger?" Icicle Man inquired

Suddenly, I then have the White Tiger Zord jump out of the fire as it rises up into the air covered in a flame ball. Icicle Man then looked up in shock and confusion.

"What the hell?" Icicle Man questioned

"Surprise icy." I stated

I then move my hands out in front of me fingers stretched out as I wave my arms down the side like a Tiger would in scratching its opponent.

"Inferno Tiger Slash." I commanded

Suddenly, the Tiger Zord then does a spinning move in the air before using it front paws and slashing down on top of Icicle Man's head as it sends him crashing to the ground.

"Yes, all right, it worked." I cheered

"Paul, that was awesome bro. Nice work." Jason commented

"Thanks Jase." I thanked

" _Paul, I suggest we quickly go into the next phase of the plan before Icicle Man has a chance to recover_." Saba suggested

"Right. White Tiger Zord, convert back to Warrior Mode now." I called out

Just then the Tiger Zord's back legs fully straighten outs creating normal legs as its front legs then turned around the paws folding up onto the wrists creating arms as the Tiger Zord's body straighten up as the Tiger Zord Head's is now on the center of its chest as a warrior's like head appeared on top.

"Jason, keep the Red Dragon Zord in Dragon Mode. It's time we tested out that new combo I mentioned earlier." I explained

"Right, I'm ready when you are bro." Jason told me

"Okay. Begin Mystical-Tiger Megazord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's head detaches itself from the neck as the tail and neck itself also detaches from the rest of the body. The four small legs folds backwards against the rest of the Red Dragon's body as it then attaches to the Tiger Zord's back forming the wings. Both the tail and neck of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord attached to both sides of the Tiger Zord's hips as the Red Dragon's head then attaches to the Tiger Zord's Warrior Mode's head creating a Mystic Warrior head as Jason then appeared inside the same cockpit as me.

"Mystical-Tiger Megazord, online." Jason and I called out

"What the hell?" Icicle Man questioned

"Whoa, that's a fancy new look." Trini mentioned

"Oh man, now that looks awesome guys." Zack stated

"All right Jase, you ready to take this giant icicle down?" I inquired

"You know it bro." Jason confirmed

"That new combination won't stop me Rangers." Icicle Man stated

Icicle Man then threw down his shield before turning his hands into two ice blades as he then begins swinging his ice blades around before charging in towards us.

"Look out guys, he's heading your way." Kimberly called out

"Mystical Blades." I called out

Just then, The Mystical-Tiger Megazord then grabbed hold of the Red Dragon's tail and neck on either side and pulled them upwards creating twin sabers. As Icicle Man nears, Jason and I had the Mystical-Tiger Megazord swing the Swords sideways, striking him in the chest as he staggers backwards a bit. We then turn the Zord around and begin slashing down on him a few times before having the Mystical-Tiger Megazord spin around and kick him in the chest sending him flying to the ground.

"All right, let's finish this Jase." I stated as I grabbed a sphere from behind me

"Right behind you bro." Jason told me as he grabbed a sphere as well

We both then insert the spheres into the empty slots in front of us. Just then the Mystical-Tiger Megazord then jumped up into the air as the wings then flap around as we then hover high above the ground looking down towards Icicle Man as he staggers back onto his feet.

"What's this?" Icicle Man questioned

"MYSTICAL METEOR MASH!" Jason and I commanded

Suddenly, three fireballs fired out of the Tiger's mouth as we then swung the Mystical Blades over all three of them creating dozens of smaller fireballs as they all go flying down towards Icicle Man striking down all around him as well as a few of them striking him.

"What's with this Meteor shower?" Icicle Man questioned

"Time for the final strike." I stated

"Right behind you bro." Jason told me

We then flew the Mystical-Tiger Megazord down towards Icicle Man who was still getting pounded on by the mini fireballs.

"Mystical Blades, energize." I called out

Suddenly, the Mystical Blades then begin glowing a combination of White and Red.

"Mystical final strike." Jason and I commanded

Just then, we had the Mystical-Tiger Megazord come flying down towards Icicle Man as we had the Megazord begin spinning around in mid air. Once we were in range, we then had the Mystical-Tiger Megazord slash down on Icicle Man as we then land several yards away from him as we then turned around host the blades back to both sides of the Megazord. Icicle Man then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Yes, all right." Jason and I cheered as we both high fived each other

"Oh yeah, awesome work guys." Zack commented

"Yeah, that was fantastic." Trini mentioned

"For sure." Kimberly agreed

 _ **Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd just pounds his fists on the armrests of his throne in frustration as he begins glowing an angry shade of red as Goldar just stood nearby not daring to say a word.

"DAMN IT, THOSE BLASTED RANGERS HAVE DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN!" Lord Zedd yelled out in frustration

Finster then suddenly walks into the Throne Room as he slowly approaches Lord Zedd.

"My lord, I may have a solution to your current dilemma." Finster told him

Lord Zedd then stood up from his throne.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Lord Zedd wondered

He then points his staff right at Finster.

"Spit it out already, or I'll send you to the nearest black hole." Lord Zedd ordered

Finster quickly bowed down to him.

"Yes, of course my lord. I have just recently come across some items that may be the answer we are looking for in finally getting rid of the Power Rangers." Finster stated

"And, what are these so-called items capable of anyway?" Lord Zedd questioned

"Well, one of them is a special orb that will enhance your powers tenfold. Thus, allowing you to make monsters even stronger than before." Finster explained

Lord Zedd just tap his chin at hearing this.

"A special orb capable of enhancing my own powers which in turn would allow me to create even stronger monsters then before." Lord Zedd muttered

Lord Zedd then turned back towards Finster.

"Okay dog face, now I'm interested." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then walked closer towards Finster.

"Now, what of these other items you talk about?" Lord Zedd inquired

"My lord, in my search for this special orb, I have also come across the Phantom Eggs." Finster informed him

Goldar's eye just goes wide at hearing those words as Lord Zedd just took a step back.

"Wait, are you certain in telling me that you have found the legendary Phantom Eggs?" Lord Zedd questioned

"Yes my lord, I have brought them all back with me and I am pleased to report that they'll be hatching any day now." Finster confirmed

"Excellent, excellent." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then walked passed Finster as he begins walking up the stairs to his balcony as he then stops and places a hand on the railing looking out towards the Earth.

"The next time we face off against the Rangers, they won't know what well hit them." Lord Zedd declared

 _ **Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

 _Kimberly's POV_

After the battle, Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, and I had returned to the Youth Center while Paul and Trini had returned to the park to finish their date.

"I'm glad we were able to melt that ice freak before he could turn Angel Grove into his own frozen land." Zack mentioned

"That's for sure bro." Tommy agreed

We then see Richie come over with some drinks for us as he sits it down for us.

"Here's your drinks guys." Richie informed us as he sat our drinks in front of us

"Thanks Richie." I thanked

"Don't mention it." Richie assured us

We then see Curtis walk into the Youth Center and over towards our table.

"Hey guys." Curtis greeted

"Hey, what's up cuz?" Zack inquired as the two clasp hands

"Not much." Curtis stated

"Would you like your usual Curtis?" Richie inquired

"Yeah, that be great Rich." Richie confirmed

"You got it." Richie stated

Richie then walked off.

"Thanks man." Curtis thanked

Curtis then took an empty seat next to Zack and sat down.

"Do you guys know what's got Richie acting kind of strange?" Curtis questioned

"It may have something to do with Paul having asked Trini out before he had a chance too." Jason explained

"Oh man, yeah, I can see why he be acting the way he is right now." Curtis stated

Curtis then crossed his arms.

"Though, I really hope that Richie won't hold it against him and ruin his friendships with either of them." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah, I agree with you on that Curtis." I agreed

 _ **Meanwhile back somewhere in Angel Grove Park**_

While the others had gone back to the Youth Center, Trini and I decided to head back to the park to continue on our date. At the moment, the two of us are walking up the hill, as Trini wanted to show me something when we had gotten to the top.

"So, what is it exactly you wanted to show me Trini?" I inquired

"You'll see soon enough Paul, we're almost there." Trini stated

I just nodded knowing that I won't be able to get her to tell me. A few moments later, we manage to make it to the top of the hill as I then look around and become in awe at the sight I am seeing.

"Oh wow, you can see all of Angel Grove from up here." I mentioned

"Yeah you can, it's a beautiful sight to behold for sure." Trini explained

Trini then looked up a bit as she pointed towards the sky.

"And, it's about to get even more beautiful." Trini added

I looked towards where she was pointing towards and see that the sun was getting ready to set.

"Oh wow, a sunset." I stated

"Yeah, standing up here when the sun is setting over Angel Grove makes this view a very beautiful sight to behold." Trini explained

"Yeah, it sure does." I agreed

As we stare out towards Angel Grove with the sun slowly setting behind it, I begin thinking about this past day.

"Hey Trini." I called out

Trini turned towards me.

"Yeah Paul?" Trini inquired

I take in a deep breath before looking at her.

"Aside from Zedd interfering with the day, I had a great time today." I mentioned

Trini smiled.

"Yeah, I did too Paul." Trini agreed

I take in another deep breath.

"Would you perhaps maybe want to go out with me again sometime?" I wondered

Trini just smiled some more as she takes my hand in hers.

"I would love to go out on another date with you Paul." Trini told me

I just smiled at hearing that.

"Cool." I stated

Trini smiled as we just continue to hold hands and stare out at the sun setting over Angel Grove.

[ _ **NEXT TIME ON MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER:**_

 _ **An image of Lord Zedd firing his staff at the Phantom Eggs as they then transform into foot soldiers that resembles the Phantom of the Opera.**_

 _ **LORD ZEDD TRANSFORMS THE PHANTOM EGGS INTO HIS NEWEST BATCH OF FOOT SOLDIERS!**_

" _ **Yes, now let's see if the Power Rangers can deal with the Phantom Warriors." Lord Zedd mentioned**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers teleporting into the Command Center then appears.**_

 _ **ZORDON SUMMONS THE POWER RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER TO INFORM THEM OF THIS LATEST DEVELOPMENT!**_

" _ **The day I feared has arrived Rangers. Lord Zedd has discovered the Phantom Eggs and has hatched them into the Phantom Warriors." Zordon informed them**_

 _ **The image then switches to a rhino with a lightning bolt shape horn then appears inside Lord Zedd's Palace.**_

 _ **MEANWHILE AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR ARRIVES INISDE LORD ZEDD'S PALACE!**_

" _ **Shock Wave, what are you doing in my neck of the galaxy?" Lord Zedd questioned**_

" _ **I'm here because I heard that the newest member of the Power Rangers on Earth is indeed fact the son of my former enemy, the Gold Ranger. And, I want the honor in destroying him." Shock Wave explained**_

 _ **An image of the Rangers seeing both Shock Wave and Goldar along with the Phantom Warriors on the Viewing Globe then appears.**_

 _ **THE POWER RANGERS SOON LEARNS OF THE ATTACK IN ANGEL GROVE LED BY GOLDAR AND SHOCK WAVE ALONG WITH ZEDD'S NEW ARMY OF FOOT SOLDIERS!**_

" _ **So, that's Shock Wave." Paul stated**_

" _ **Yes Paul, he is the one monster that your father was never able to defeat." Zordon explained**_

 _ **The scene then changes to the Rangers Morphing into action and arrive in Downtown Angel Grove!**_

 _ **THE POWER RANGERS QUICKLY MORPH INTO ACTION TO DEAL WITH THE LATEST THREAT!**_

" _ **Ah White Ranger. I finally get the chance to meet the son of the former Gold Ranger." Shock Wave greeted**_

" _ **Shock Wave, just know that if you think you'll have an easier time in defeating me then my father, think again. I'm just as strong as he was and like him before me, I'll do whatever it takes to stop you." Paul informed him**_

 _ **An image of both Goldar and Shock Wave growing thirty stories tall then appears.**_

 _ **AS GOLDAR AND SHOCK WAVE GROW IN SIZE…**_

" _ **We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Paul called out**_

" _ **Dragon Zord Power." Tommy called out pulling out his Dragon Dagger**_

 _ **The image then switches to the Rangers' Zords arrive in Downtown Angel Grove.**_

… _ **THE RANGERS CALL ON THEIR ZORDS TO EVEN UP THE PLAYING FIELD!**_

 _ **An image of the five main Thunder Zords forming the Thunder Megazord and the Tiger Zord converting to Warrior Mode then appear as the Dragon Zord stands at the ready next to them then appears.**_

 _ **CAN THE POWER RANGERS HANDLE THIS NEWEST THREAT? YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS THE FIRST OF THIS EPIC FIVE PART MINI SERIES WHEN MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS: ENTER THE WHITE TIGER RETURNS, NEXT TIME!**_ ]

[ _C-3PO and R2-D2 stand inside the wreck room of the Millennium Falcon._

" _Greetings fellow readers, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations." 3PO greeted_

 _He then motioned towards R2._

" _And this is my Counterpart R2-D2." C-3PO introduced_

" _Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped in greeting_

" _We are both from Iceranger32's A New Life series and we were asked to share an exclusive scene to the first installment of his Prequel series to A New Life for you all to check out." 3PO explained_

" _Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped_

" _Yes R2, I was also just about to explain that." 3PO stated_

" _Beep, beep." R2 beeped_

" _We also have a message from Iceranger32 wanting to inform you that due to some unforeseen circumstances, this story will not be published until sometime next year as he wants to make sure he does the story justice and not to rush it out and hopes you all well understand." 3PO stated_

" _Beep, beep." R2 beeped_

" _But, that is why we are here as he wished to share a part of it with you all as a way of thanking all of you for sticking with him through the years when he has these setbacks in releasing new updates on his stories." 3PO explained_

" _Beep, beep." R2 beeped_

" _And now, without further delay, here is your exclusive sneak peak to his first Prequel story to A New Life." 3PO announced_

" _Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped_ ]

[ _Paul's POV_

 _ **After having set a course for Mandalore, a lot of us had begun doing different things. I had decided to head for my quarters and place out some stuff within the room to make it few a bit more like home. As I sit a picture down on the stand next to the bed, I then hear a knock on the door.**_

" _ **Come in." I called out**_

 _ **I turned around as I hear the door slide open to see that it was Ben.**_

" _ **Hey, you got a minute Paul?" Ben inquired**_

" _ **Yeah sure." I told him**_

 _ **Ben then walked into the room as I see him holding something behind his back.**_

" _ **So, what's up?" I questioned**_

 _ **Ben then moved his hand from behind his back as I just stare at it in shock.**_

' _ **It can't be.' I thought to myself**_

 _ **In Ben's hand was what appeared to be a Lightsaber. But not just anyway Lightsaber, but one that greatly resembles that of our ancestors Luke and his father Anakin's Lightsaber.**_

" _ **Is that what I think it is?" I inquired**_

" _ **Yes, this is a weapon of the Jedi Knight. A Lightsaber." Ben confirmed**_

 _ **I then walked closer over to Ben as he looked at it for a moment.**_

 _ **"The force is strong in our family. Our ancestors had it, our mother has it, our brother and sisters has it, I have it." Ben explained**_

 _ **Ben then turned back towards me as he then holds out the Lightsaber in front of me as I just take it from him and look at it a bit more.**_

 _ **"And you have it, little brother." Ben revealed**_

 _ **I then looked back up towards Ben.**_

 _ **"Well you train me in how to become a Jedi, Ben?" I inquired**_

 _ **Ben smiled as he puts his hand on my shoulder.**_

 _ **"Yes, I will train you." Ben assured him**_

 _ **I just smile at him.**_

 _ **"You will become a Jedi, I promise." Ben promised**_

 _ **I just smiled as I look back the Lightsaber that now belongs to me.**_

" _ **Go ahead and try it out little brother." Ben suggested**_

 _ **I step back a bit as I hold it out as I then ignite the Lightsaber as a blue energy blade pops out from the handle.**_

' _ **Whoa, too cool.' I thought to myself**_

 _ **I then begin swinging it around a bit.**_

" _ **As you can see, it's an elegit weapon. It was the weapon of a more civilized age. Before the fall of the old Republic and the rise of original Galactic Empire." Ben explained**_

 _ **I then power down the Lightsaber as I turned back towards Ben.**_

" _ **You know, for a while now, I have been wondering, how did the Clone Wars come to an end? And, how did our ancestor, Anakin Skywalker fall to the Dark Side of the Force and transformed into Darth Vader?" I inquired**_

" _ **It's a long and complicated story little brother." Ben admitted**_

 _ **He then placed a hand on my shoulder.**_

" _ **A story that is best told, another time." Ben added**_

 _ **I nodded as I realize that we don't really have a lot of free time at the moment for him to go into detail on it.**_

" _ **But, if you have some time now, myself along with our other brother and sisters along with mother would like to get to know you better." Ben stated**_

" _ **Yeah, I like that as I would like to get to know you five better as well." I agreed**_

" _ **Come on, let's head for the Rec Area." Ben stated**_

 _ **I nodded as the two of us then exit my Quarters.**_ ]

 _ **AN**_ _ **:**_ _ **Well there's the sixth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this update as well as the small scene to my Prequel story for A New Life. Now, I would like to explain about what is going to happen going forward with not just this story, but my other ones as well for those of you that may not have been following my Shift Into Turbo story. As I stated above, all my stories are on indefinite hiatus until I have had a chance to go and write out the entire story as to ensure that I don't end up in the same boat as I did with some of my other stories that I had to take down for a rewrite of some kind as well as due to me not currently having the same writing drive I once had. What this means is that while I am not planning on abandoning my stories, it just means that it'll be a a good long time before I can begin updating them again. Hope you all well understand this. But, note that for those wishing to get in touch with me, so long as you are logged into your accounts here, you can send me a PM and I'll be sure to reply back as soon as possible with any questions and what not. Also, I am on Facebook with my own Author's page(well two of them but that is a completely long story in itself) just look up my username on there and you'll find them both. Now, to those that solely just review as guests and do not have an account, I hope you know that by not having an account or even able to message my pages on Facebook, that you will not be getting a timely response back to your questions and please, refrain from saying please update soon or update ASAP! Those type of reviews won't get me or other writers to update to update their stories faster. We all have our own lives outside of fanfiction too which takes priority over writing fanfiction. So, please be respectful of that, I promise that I am working on the stories, it is just not happening as fast as you would like as I am taking my time in writing them to make sure that it is done correctly this time. With that out of way, I hope that all of you have a safe and happy holidays and happy New Year and hopefully I'll be seeing you all again in 2020. So until next time please R &R.**_


End file.
